Abigail Gilbert
by The Mystery is in the Words
Summary: Takes place during the episode "Rose". Abigail, or Abby, Gilbert has always been kept in the dark from her older siblings. It isn't until she's taken that she learns what Elena and Jeremy were hiding from her. What's worse is that she's starting to develop feelings for her kidnapper. Just one problem. He's an Original. Elijah/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story was inspired by Vmk-xx and her story "Kept in the Dark". I liked the idea of them having a little Gilbert sister and her not necessarily knowing about the vampires until later on in the story so this is my try at it. **

**Abby: 16, dirty blond hair, brown eyes, slightly tan skin. She's a super history geek, and has skipped a grade in high school so she's in the same grade as Elena. Abby is ONLY (no romantic feelings) friends with Stefan and Damon, but doesn't know what they are. All her life she's know that she's adopted, but she doesn't know who her parents are. Yet. **

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is Abby otherwise Damon would ditch Elena and find someone who would actually love him. Am I the only one who thinks that Elijah needs a love interest? **

**Well here's my shot I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_1492 _

_I laughed as her dirty blond hair was flowing through the wind as she ran from me. She returned my laugh and continued running from me as I chased her. I didn't want to catch her though, then the game would be over. _

"_You're supposed to catch me!" She yelled coming to a stop in front of the large castle we were currently occupying. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her cheek softly before we began swaying softly in the wind. _

"_But if I caught you then the game would be over," I said and she laughed at me. I watched with amusement in my eyes as she ran over to her sister that was sulking under a tree no doubt about my brother's abandonment. He had promised her that he would spend the day with her, but he still hadn't returned from his night out. _

"_Come on Katerina," she smiled, "Have some fun. It's not the end of time if Klaus did not spend the day with you." _

"_Oh please you have it good, you have Elijah wrapped around your finger," Katerina snapped causing her sister to flinch slightly. She finally left her sister there walking back over to me. I wrapped my arm around her comfortingly before leading her into the castle once again. _

"_Elizabeth," I said pulling her face to meet mine. "Don't listen to her, Katerina is just merely upset." _

"_I know, but I wish that she would understand that it's not the end of time itself," she whispered. I smiled at her lovingly and brushed my lips against hers. She smiled and took my neck and brought her lips down hungrily to mine. _

"_I love you Elijah," she said. _

"_I love you as well Elizabeth Petrova." _

_**xXx **_

_I was walking around the castle with a frown etched onto my face as I thought about my brothers words that he had just told me. I had merely asked if we could postpone the ritual until I had made the necessary arrangements with the witches to preserve Elizabeth's or Katerina's life. I had no interest in sparring Katerina, but Elizabeth had told me that she couldn't live without her sister so I had taken Katerina into consideration. _

_I was nearing Elizabeth's room, but right when I was about to knock I heard voices on the inside. I frowned in confusion before using my enhanced hearing to listen to the voices on the other side. _

"_Promise you will not tell my brother?" my eyes widened at the familiarity of Niklaus's voice on the other side of the door. My heart was breaking every moment listening to her giggles. _

"_Do not worry Nik, he will not find out about us," she giggled out. Something wet was dripping down my cheek, but I refused to acknowledge the small liquid. I needed to find out what exactly was going on between Elizabeth and my brother. _

"_Good, it would be unfortunate to have him know about us," silence for a few moments. _

"_I love you Nik," she said. I could feel my heart collapsing in my chest. A snap ran out from the room, but I refused to move my feet from where I was currently standing. All I could do was think about the betrayal that was coursing through my veins. I had truly been a fool to believe that she had loved me, what kind of mortal could ever love a monster like myself? Niklaus though, he was worse than I will ever be. Why did she choose him? I only looked up when I heard the familiar creek of the wooden door in front of me to reveal Nik, who had a huge smirk on his face. _

"_I told you Elijah," was all he said before disappearing downs the corridor leaving the door wide open. All I could do was look at Elizabeth's dead face staring back at me. _

_I turned around on my heel, and left._

* * *

**Mystic falls present day. **

**Abby pov **

"Why can't I go?" I asked Alaric as he was helping my older brother Jeremy get ready for the masquerade ball that was going on tonight. I had really wanted to go, but all of a sudden Alaric and Jeremy said I couldn't, "I mean Jenna thought that it would be nice for me to go out." I loved my aunt and had wanted to stay and help her as well as go tonight, but she insisted that I go to the ball tonight.

"Look it's sort of an adult thing," Jeremy said smirking at me. I glared and threw a pillow at him, that he easily dodged.

"Then why are you going?" I countered lifting an eyebrow causing him to scoff and throw the pillow back at me. Ric mumbled something about both of us being children which caused me to say that I agreed with him therefore making Jeremy leave early. I frowned and went downstairs where Elena was looking at Ric suspiciously but before I could ask anything she just walked off saying that she was tired and wanted to go to bed early.

My siblings and I used to be closer than this, we used to do everything together but that all changed when Stefan Salvatore moved to town. Once my sister got together with him then I slowly lost her, then after the Founders Day Parade Jeremy started acting more distant as well. It just annoyed the crap out of me now that they refused to hang out with their little sister. Although I guess you could say I was their "adoptive sister", its true Mom and Dad adopted me just after Jeremy was born. Weird but I still loved everyone like they were my real family. I tried looking for my real parents but the farthest I got was a Jonathan, but how many people did I know who had a name like Jonathan. I hadn't told anyone how close I was, all they knew was that I was looking for my biological parents.

A little while later I got thirsty so I went downstairs to get a glass or water, like any normal person would do, but instead I saw Elena sneaking out of the house. So little Miss Princess is sneaking out? Interesting, must be meeting Stefan or something. Always Stefan.

"Hey Abby?" I heard Jenna call out from the kitchen.

"You know that you shouldn't be walking around right? Doctor's orders," I told her raising one eyebrow at her.

"Very funny, but I feel fine. Can you take this to Mayor Lockwood?" She asked handing me a sleek cream envelope.

"Sure, be back soon Jenna," I kissed her cheek before grabbing my car keys and heading out to the Lockwood mansion. I was actually very thankful for Jenna giving me something to do. With the year getting close to winter break all of the classes were getting easier and therefore there was no homework being given out. Elena was always busy with Stefan, Jeremy was doing god knows what, and Jenna had Alaric. Making several very lonely nights alone in the Gilbert house.

When I got to the mansion I was in awe by how lit up the place was for the ball. I felt a stab of jealousy shoot through me remembering that I technically wasn't supposed to be here.

I don't know what happened, but one minute I was shutting the door to my car then the next I felt agonizing pain in my back, then my shoulder. I cried out and fell to the ground in pain. When the pain started to appear on my hand I pulled it to my face and watched in terror and amazement as a deep cut pierced through my hand. Tears streamed down my face as I cradled my hand praying that the pain would stop.

It took several minutes, but the pain stopped temporarily. Forget the bloody envelope I was going to the freaking doctor's office while, in the meantime, I try to figure out how the hell this happened. I whimpered in pain when my cut hand touched the car. I felt so lightheaded, but I needed to get out of here. Something was eating me in my head.

_Get away, go far away, and don't come back for a while. _

Before I could open the door a rag was pressed up against my mouth, then everything went black.

**Third person**

It was barely sunrise when a car pulled into a small gravel field. It parked mechanically right next to a black car where the driver was hiding his face from sunlight. The man, which just pulled in, got out of the car and walked robotically over to the driver where the window was being pulled down slightly.

"Where is she?" The driver asked his voice filled with no emotion.

"In the trunk," the other man replied. "I did exactly what you said."

"Good put her in the back," the man did what he was told and walked back to the car opening the trunk to reveal the girl. Her dirty blond hair was sticky and had yet to be combed in a day and her navy blue t-shirt, along with her black sweatpants, was covered in the blood from the night before. The man took the girl in his arms and placed her in the back of the car.

The driver looked and the girl through the rearview mirror and smiled when he saw the face. The man walked around after closing the door to face the driver.

"Thank you for your help," the driver said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"Anything else?" the man asked robotically as if under a trance.

"Yes, come closer please," the man did what he was told and the window was rolled down even more than it already was. "Closer," the driver beckoned him closer. The man did as he was told and leaned closer to the man. The driver grinned exposing the fangs and biting savagely into the man's neck dropping him to the ground when he was dead.

Perfect, the driver thought to himself driving off with his prize.

**Abby pov **

I groaned feeling groggy when I woke up. I tried to move my hands to rub my head, but they wouldn't move as well as my eye lids. They just wanted to stay closed. That was when I was aware of two arms wrapped around my carrying me. When my eyes finally decided to cooperate I saw that a man with shoulder length light brown hair placing me a makeshift couch. I looked around the entire room to find that it was like some sort of parlor room like at the boarding house. Except this one had chipped pain and damaged floorboards like no one had lived here for a while. I was brought back to the real world when I made a strangled noise and the man shushed me.

It was like waking up from a dream when he got closer to me. I let out a small scream when his face changed and bloody veins appeared under his eyes and they turned a crimson red color. What horrified me the most was the sharp white fangs that were exposed when he opened his mouth?

"Just a taste," the man said, but right when he started leaning in I let out a full scream.

"Trevor," another voice interrupted the man, Trevor from doing whatever he was going to do to me. My guess was that he was going to bite me or something. I started shaking and holding my knees together tightly while the two continued with their conversation, "Control yourself," the woman snapped looking at me with sympathetic eyes. Trevor looked back at me with a smirk before looking at the woman.

"Buzz kill," he said before leaving the room leaving me alone with the woman.

"Please let me go," I begged the woman who was just standing there looking at me as if she was studying every aspect of my body.

"I can't," the woman said solemnly.

"Please, what do you want? What are you?" I cried burying my head in my knees a small sob escaping my lips. Every emotion was making its way to the surface and I felt like I couldn't control anything.

"You don't know do you?" the woman asked looking at me.

"Know what? What are you?" I asked again, but the woman sighed before sitting down next to me.

"I'm sorry I just can't believe that they never told you. I'm Rose by the way," Rose told me. I sniffed and wiping my eyes with my forearm.

"Who never told me what?" I asked not really wanting an answer.

"I just can't believe that your family wouldn't tell you about vampires," I felt my eyes go wide at the actual term. I had come to the feeling that was what Trevor was, but in some part of my mind I needed to hear it aloud before I actually started believing anything. Rose spent the next few minutes, or hours I wouldn't really know I was too busy being amazed by the stories that Rose had taught me.

"So why did Trevor take me?" I finally asked the question that had been nagging on my mind since she had started explaining to me what vampires were.

"Captivity has made you pushy?" Trevor said walking back into the room with a book in his hands before snapping it shut and looking at me, but I refused to meet his gaze, "What do you want to know beautiful?"

"Why am I here? Rose said that you two were running from someone," I didn't miss the slight look of fear in his eyes before they became emotionless again.

"He made the same mistake that countless others did, he trusted Katerina Petrova," Rose sneered out the name.

"The girl that my sister looks like?" I asked double checking and Rose nodded her head.

"Yes and now we are running from the Originals," before I could ask Trevor continued, "The first family, first vampires, scary people. Rose and I pissed them off," Rose cleared her throat shooting Trevor a look and he sighed, "Correction I pissed them off, Rose had my back, and now we've been running for half a century."

"So where do I fit in to this?" I asked feeling a little bit of sadness for them being punished because Trevor was manipulated by some girl. I still felt some sort of hate for them kidnapping me, but I wasn't heartless like some people *cough, couch* Trevor.

"I would like to know this as well, I thought that we were getting the doppelganger," Elena.

"Slater found a painting of her and Elijah together, I figured that an old love would be worth more than a doppelganger that he doesn't even need," Trevor said shrugging his shoulders but I was confused.

"Elijah is the Original right?" I asked and Rose nodded her head at me. "Wait did you just say 'old love'?" I gasped making Trevor chuckled before he frowned and disappeared out of the door at a speed that I couldn't see. Stupid speed.

"He's here," Trevor said sounding panicked walking in the room as if he had never left. "I need to get out of here."

"I already told you, you have to trust me," Rose argued getting up and walking over to him. They both looked so scared that it was hard not to pity them. "What are we?"

"We're family, always and forever," Trevor said looking at the ground. Rose said something to Trevor that I didn't hear before walking out of the room. I got off of the couch and tried looking around the room to find anything to protect myself. It was useless though, but I was scared and Trevor's pacing was certainly NOT HELPING.

A second later the door reopened and I gasped at the man next to Rose. I had expected an old man or something like that, but no. This man was the definition of gorgeous. Dirty blond hair only a few shades darker than mine and dark green or brown eyes, and a suit. Damn he looked good in a suit. His eyes seemed to widen slightly, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Trevor flash over next to Rose. When I focused in front of me I jumped seeing Elijah not a few inches from myself. His arm reached out and wrapped around my waist pulling me to him roughly. My body seemed frozen as he leaned down and brushed his lips against my neck causing me to shiver. Well Trevor did say that I was like the doppelganger of his lost love or something.

"Human," Elijah breathed out lifting his head from my neck, but not moving away from me at all. "That's impossible." I found myself looking at the ground avoiding his gaze, but too soon did I feel a finger come up to the bottom of my chin and tug it upwards so that I was looking directly at him. He leaned down and brushed my lips against his, but I still refused to move. When he pulled back he had this ridiculous smile on his face. "Hello there."

**Elena pov **

I got up late and found myself looking at a goofy smile on Stefan's face.

"Good morning," he whispered pecking my lips with his. I smiled and returned the kiss happily.

"Good morning," I said.

"More like afternoon," I heard a voice from the doorway. My eyes widened when I saw Jenna standing in my doorway with a smirk plastered on her face. I blushed and Stefan hid himself in my hair trying to avoid Jenna's gaze. "Just be thankful that you're fully clothed Salvatore."

"Consider this payback from when I found you with Alaric," I playfully teased her feeling happier than I have ever since the Founders Day parade. It was Jenna's turn to blush and scoff at us. She was about to leave before a look of realization crossed her mind and she looked back at us.

"Hey Elena? Can make sure to remind Abby if she wants to go spend the night with Bonnie or Caroline that she should call and make sure that it was okay with me first?" Jenna asked looking around the house, "I haven't seen her since I sent her out to deliver the note to Mrs. Lockwood."

When she left I called both Bonnie and Caroline asking if they had seen Abby, my adoptive sister. When they both told me no I started to panic. Where would she be?

"Stefan," I whispered willing myself not to cry or over panic.

"Come on, maybe Damon was bugging her last night," Stefan said holding out his hand for me. Damon and Abby had a bickering relationship ever since he came to Mystic Falls even though none of us had told her anything about vampires.

I just hoped that she was alright.

* * *

**So that was my first attempt :D let me know if any of you liked it!**

**Love to all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god thank you all for reviewing this story! I love reading my reviews. It's probably the only reason that I write anyway. So here's the second chapter, and I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing :'(**

* * *

**Abby pov **

"We have a long journey ahead of us we must be leaving," Elijah said entwining my hand in his. Even though he was gorgeous I still felt uncomfortable under this man's gaze. I tried to get my hand out of his but he had a really strong grip. "Just one more piece of business and they'll we'll leave," he said letting go of my hand and walking back over to Trevor and Rose.

"I've waited so long for this day," Trevor said looking at Elijah with pure fear in his eyes. "I am so sorry."

"Your apology isn't necessary," Elijah said.

"Yes it is, you trusted me with Katerina and I failed you and for that I am truly sorry."

"Well yes Rose helped you because she was loyal to you, now that I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked him.

"I beg your forgiveness," Trevor begged.

"So granted," Rose and I let out a scream when Elijah swung his hand back and cut Trevor's head clean off his body.

"You!" Rose sobbed, but Elijah stopped her and walked back over to me wrapping his hand in mine again and tugging me towards the door.

"Don't Rose now that you are free," he said and pulled me out of the house completely walking up to a silver car that was in front of the house. When I saw the car the situation became more real for me that it had ever been. He was really going to take me; this was not some sort of messed up dream. I tried struggling for a few moments but in a flash Elijah had I pinned up against the car with my hands on my sides. I was mesmerized at his eyes as they dilated and contracted into mine.

"Sleep, my love we have a long car ride ahead of us," he said caressing my cheek softly. The last thing I remember was him kissing my temple before I slumped against his body completely out cold.

The next time I woke up Elijah was carrying me from the car and into a fancy building. I was too tired to argue or fight back so I just closed my eyes and snuggled into his warm body more, but he knew I was awake. He placed me on my feet but still held me close to him. I opened my eyes slightly and saw that we were at some fancy hotel that I had never heard about. He kissed my forehead again before walking up to the reception desk.

"My girlfriend and I would like the penthouse," I heard Elijah say in his hypnotizing voice and my best guess was that he was compelling the man at the front desk. I looked up and saw the man gazing intently at me.

"Of course sir, just call if anything is needed," he said the last part more to me and I shivered uncomfortably under his predatory gaze. I heard Elijah growl before he directed me to the elevator. Neither of us said anything while we were in the elevator and I didn't dare move in fear that he would do something to me.

"Come," he said when the elevator doors opened leading us to his room. He let go of me and I just stared shocked at the luxury of the room. I heard a small chuckle and saw Elijah standing over by the bar and poring a glass of water. "You do not prefer expensive things Abigail?" I ignored the fact that I never told him my name and just continued looking around the place.

"I just don't see the need," I said quietly not meeting his gaze. A moment later I felt him push a glass in my hand and I saw that the glass was filled with water, much to my relief. I brought it to my lips and drank slowly trying to think of something to say because I hated these silent moments.

"You seem to be taking all of this very calmly," Elijah observed slipping off his jacket and placing it on the coat rack next to him.

"I just spent a few hours with two vampires who basically gave me their whole story, found out that my own family had basically been lying to me for the past year, and found out that supernatural creatures actually existed. In all honesty not a lot of things are going to surprise me at the moment," I told him taking a seat on the sofa.

"I suppose that you are right," he said coming next to the couch with me and sitting down.

"So what are the rules?" I asked taking the remote and turning it randomly until I reached a 'How I Met Your Mother'. Out of the corner of my I saw him raise his eyebrows at me like he was confused or something.

"What do you mean 'rules'?" He asked me.

"Don't the kidnappers always have some sort of rule book they expect the person to obey by?" I asked him turning so that I was facing him. A ghost of a smile was twitching at the end of his lips as he stared at me with judging eyes.

"Just stay in the room, and don't run," he spoke calmly taking the remote out of my hand and changing the channel to some news network I had never heard of before. I groaned and slumped against the couch. Elijah chuckled at my behavior so I took a pillow and threw it at him; unfortunately he easily caught in his hands giving a glare in my direction. I scoffed and laid down so that my feet were in his lap and if he had any objection towards the movement he didn't say anything about it. We just sat there for about an hour in a comfortable silence, but at one point I stole the remote back from Elijah and had managed to turn the channel back to How I Met Your Mother. When he glared at me I just winked.

Why was I being so casual with this man? Shouldn't I be terrified right now trying to escape? I don't know what it was, but something held me back I don't know what it was but I felt like I trusted Elijah. At least I did more than the Salvatore brothers right now, and my siblings. They had no right to keep this from me. I was just a part of this family as much as Elena, who I found out was adopted as well, and Jeremy. Why did they just decide not to tell me? How many encounters had I had with Katherine and thought it was Elena?

I was so deep in thought I hadn't seen Elijah get up and walk out of the room back to the kitchen. I only noticed when he came and placed another glass in my hand. When I looked at it, the liquid had some sort of honey colored liquid in it, and it smelled nasty.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"A honey tea, it's supposed to help you relax," Elijah responded and seeing the look on my face he added, "It tastes better then it smells." I took a deep breath and let the liquid touch my lips, and when it did I couldn't stop drinking it. The tea tasted so good that it was unbelievable, and I didn't stop until it was all gone. Elijah was right though. After I finished the tea he took the cup from me and I relaxed into the softness of the couch. My eyes shut and I had a hard time opening them again. I was faintly aware of someone picking me up, most likely Elijah, and placing me on something softer than the couch. A blanket was pulled on top of me. I snuggled into the warmth of the covers, and a light kiss was pressed to my forehead.

"Mm," I mumbled incoherently and pulled the covers tighter to me.

"Good night Abigail."

**Elena pov **

The sun was just setting was Stefan had gotten me to stop looking for Abby so that I could eat. We had come up with a cover story with Bonnie for Jenna saying that Abby was spending the week over at her house because of some big project going on. Normally sophomores wouldn't be doing projects with juniors, but Abby had been tested out of her freshman year so then she was in the same grade as me. I had a genius as a sister, and a history nut.

Stefan took me back to the boarding house for the night and tried to get me to eat, but I didn't want anything to eat. I just wanted my sister back.

"Come on Elena we're not going to find Abby and sooner if you don't eat," Stefan said softly nudging the bowl of pasta that was in my hands. I sniffled and took the fork before eating a bite. Damn the Salvatore's knew how to cook. We ate in silence, and we both jumped when the door slammed open and shut. In came in a wrecked Damon who had given up looking around Mystic Falls almost an hour ago.

"So is Abby still missing?" Damon slurred going over to the bar and taking a bottle of bourbon, not bothering with a glass, and taking a giant gulp.

"Damon-," Stefan warned.

"Oh come on Stefan," Damon said, "It was my entire fault Katherine warned me about Elena, so I sent her with you. She also told me that he would come for Abby, not that I know who 'he' is, and she got taken. I should've listened, I just thought that she was lying." I felt sorry for Damon. Even if he didn't have any romantic feelings for Abby he did love her like a sister. Both he and Stefan did, and they took care of her as if she really was related to them.

"Damon," I spoke softly, "There was no way you could've known that she was telling the truth, that's all she ever does is lie. You can't blame yourself for this." His eyes softened slightly, but he shook his head dejectedly.

A knock on the door interrupted all of us from our thoughts, and Damon went to answer it. I couldn't hear who he was talking with, and what it was about but a few moments later he came back with a woman with dark hair in a pixie cut with a grave look on her face. Stefan and I immediately jumped to our feet and looked at the woman with caution.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked.

"My name is Rose, and I know some information about your sister Abby."

**Elijah pov **

It wasn't a honey tea that I had given Abigail. It was a witch's herb that made it so that no other witch could track her down. It had amazed me when Rosemarie called and told me that they had her, and I had been thinking that she was lying to me. However when I got there she had more information to share with me. There was another doppelganger that lived in Mystic Falls, and I had agreed to exchange the information and the girl for her pardon. I was careful in choosing my words making sure that I didn't mention a word of her friend's safety to Rosemarie otherwise they would've taken Abigail away from me.

After changing into some more comfortable clothing I went back into the bedroom where Abigail was and just stared at her for a moment. She looked so much like Elizabeth that it was eerie, but just by spending a day with her I knew for a fact that she was nothing like that bitch. She was calm and seemed selfless. Abigail didn't seem like one to drag along two brothers like her descendent had done to Niklaus and I. Although for Niklaus it was more like just playing along to get what he wanted, and that had been Katerina's trust so that he could sacrifice her for his hybrids. I had truly thought that Elizabeth had cared for me, but she told me that she was just helping her sister and that she hadn't cared at all. Needless to say that was her last day on Earth, but surprisingly not by my hand. Niklaus had killed her when Katerina made a run for it and left her precious sister behind.

I gently removed the covers on the other side of Abigail and slid into it trying not to disturb the sleeping girl that had drifted into the middle of the large bed. I heard her sigh before turning around so that she was facing me and I smiled at the relaxed look on her face. I, however, hadn't lied when I told her that the tea would help her relax. I just needed to mix the herbs that a witch had given to me for the anti-tracking spell to work.

I closed my eyes for a few moments just thinking until my mind started to wander off and I knew that I was close to falling asleep.

I woke up when I felt some movement on my side. When I opened my eyes I relaxed greatly when I saw that it was just Abigail, she must rolled over some more when she was sleeping so now her head was resting on my gray shirt with her arms wrapped almost all the way around my torso. What surprised me was that I too had an arm around her holding her close to me. If I could I probably would've blushed at the moment. Looking over at the clock I saw that it was almost seven o'clock in the morning, and soon I would have to meet up with Jonas Martin, my warlock, and his son to discuss what was going to be done about the doppelganger.

I heard a sigh from beside me so I turned my head down to see that Abigail was gently rubbing her eyes with the back of her arm. When her arm dropped she placed it back around my torso and buried her head in my shirt. I chuckled at this sight, like a little child not wanting to get up in the morning.

"Abigail," I whispered. She opened her eyes just a slit and looked up at me for a moment still in a sleep haze before settling back down into sleep.

"No it's too early, Jenna," she mumbled pulling the cover over her head. A smile was begging to make its way onto my face, but I held it back.

"Abigail," I tried again gently shaking her. She groaned but finally opened her eyes to look at me. Once her eyes focused she gave a small squeal before jumping away from me with a flushed look on her face. She looked cute when she blushed. "I have to leave soon," I spoke getting out of the bed and going over to the closet where I had placed a bunch of stuff for both her and me to wear.

"Okay," she spoke from behind me her heartbeat increasing when I took my cotton gray shirt off and replacing it with a white button up.

"You are free to help yourself to anything here in the room, and feel free to call room service if you get hungry," I told her pointing to the menu next to the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked cautiously as if I would be mad at her for asking the question, "I mean you don't have to tell me."

"It is alright," I told her, "I'm going to visit a friend of mine, a witch, and we are to discuss some things." I don't think I could get her to like me if I told her that I was planning on sacrificing her sister to kill my brother. I don't know why, you would think that I would've learned my lesson from falling in love with her doppelganger, but something about Abigail made me want to fall in love all over again. "Are you going to be alright up here for the rest of the day?" I asked her slightly concerned.

"Yeah," she said getting off of the bed running a hand through her hair.

"Can I trust you not to run?" I asked more serious walking over to her so that she had to look at me. I could hear her gulp down saliva before she nodded her head. She turned her head and walked out of the room letting me change into the rest of the suit. Once I was done I walked back out to see her looking through the bookshelf at the old dust covered books.

"Is that a first edition Romeo and Juliet?" She shrieked taking the book off of the shelf looking at the cover with wide eyes. I smiled at her and checked the clock once again before walking back over to Abigail.

"I have to go now, I should be back sometime around dinner," I told her, but the only sign that she actually heard me was a small nod of her head, but other than that she was absorbed in the book. I took the elevator down to my car and drove an hour back to Mystic Falls to Jonas's apartment. When I entered Jonas greeted me formally while Luka left in a hurry saying that he was late for school. I sat down across from Jonas who had the object laid out on the table in front of him.

"I see you got the objects," I spoke glancing at the picture and hairbrush room Elena's room.

"Are you sure this is smart?" Jonas asked me, "They have no idea who you are yet."

"Yes I am sure," I told him. He nodded his head and offered his hand to me.

"Picture her in your mind now close your eyes," I did as I was told and thought of the doppelganger. In a moment later I was looking through a window staring right at her. I saw her jump before my eyes opened and I was back in the room with Jonas. I had a smirk on my face though. "Did you see her?" he asked me and I nodded my head.

"I know exactly where she is."

* * *

**Please review :D**

**Love to all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah chapter three :D**

**I...yeah I have nothing to say but please review!**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned something, but I don't. **

* * *

**Elena pov **

"You said you understood!" I shouted at Rose who was giving me a sad smile. Yesterday and last night had been like hell for Jeremy and me trying to get as much information about Elijah as we could. When Rose came she told us about taking Abby, and the only reason why I didn't ask Stefan and Damon to kill her on the spot was because we needed information on Elijah. Then she had told us about Klaus and how he had a choice of sacrificing me or my sister since we were both doppelgangers. I couldn't risk my sister's safety so I had asked Rose to take me to meet this Slater that she had mentioned to get Klaus's attention to distract him from finding Abby. That plan was unfortunately ruined by Rose calling Damon.

"She lied," Damon snapped.

"Damon Salvatore," Alice said obviously amazed.

"Get her out of here," Damon told Rose who nodded her head and gripped Alice's arm, but she wasn't done talking yet.

"No way," she said and Rose dragged her out of the room.

"Come on, we're leaving," he told me turning around and motioned to the door.

"No," I said planting my feet on the ground. He turned back around and had a murderous look in his eyes.

"I said we're leaving," he growled at me.

"I'm not going with you," I snapped back.

"You do not get to decisions anymore," he snapped back. I scoffed and glared at him with as much passion as I could.

"When have I ever made a decision?" I asked him, but before he could reply I just continued talking, "You and Stefan do that for me, now this, this is my decision." I could practically see Damon's frustration from the vein that was sticking out of his forehead.

"Who's going to save you while you're out making decision?" he asked me.

"Who's going to save Abby?" I asked, "Damon if I don't do this then she is going to die." He sighed and dragged his hand down his face looking at me with the same frustrated expression.

"I know that you're worried about Abby, hell we all are. You're not the only one who wants her back Elena," he snapped at me, "This is not going to help her at all, it's just going to create more problems for us to have to save the both of you."

"What if she's already dead Damon?" I yelled on the verge of tears. "What if she dies knowing that we kept this from her?"

"We will find her alive, we just need to find another way," he told me. "Now get your ass out that door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself."

"No," he grabbed my arm and I started struggling to get out of his death grip, but it was no use. He was a vampire, a very old one at that. I went to punch him, but he caught my fist before I had the opportunity to get anywhere close to a punch. He griped my fist tightly moving down closer to me so that he was just inches away from me.

"Don't ever do that again," he said looking me in the eyes.

**xXx**

"Time to go," Damon announced as he exited Alice's room. "Alice is asleep and won't remember a thing of this horribly stupid day." Suddenly the doors burst open and three men appeared in the doorway.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger," the blond one announced obviously Cody.

"Thank you for coming," I said stepping forward to go to them, but Damon grabbed my arm. He gave me a stern look.

"I will break your arm," then turning back to the vampires he said, "There's nothing here for you." the one that was still standing in the doorway gave a sudden cry and all heads turned towards him. I watched in shock and terror as the man dropped to the ground revealing another man behind him. He had dirty blond hair and a mix between tan and pale skin. Who was he? Suddenly he sped over to the other two at a speed I couldn't see, he was a vampire. Rose had a look of fear on her face before speeding out of the room in a second.

"Who are you?" the man asked looking towards Cody. He had a slight accent that I couldn't place.

"Who are you?" Cody countered.

"I'm Elijah," he said and I let out an involuntary gasp. This could be the same Elijah that had Abby, now I really needed to stay. I saw Cody stiffen before answering.

"We were going to bring her to you," Cody said pointing back at me, "I don't know how she exists but she does. We were going to bring her to you for Klaus."

"Does anyone else know you are here?" Elijah asked sounding bored.

"No."

"Well then you have been incredibly helpful," he smirked as his hands flying out into their chests. I gasped when he pulled back and had two hearts in his hands. Cody and the other man fell to the ground in a humph and for a moment he just stared at me and Damon.

"You must be Elena," he said taking out a handkerchief from his pants pocket and wiping his hands to get the blood off. "I've had the pleasure of meeting your sister."

"Where is she," I growled and tried to take a step closer to him, but Damon still had a strong grip on my arm.

"Don't worry I assure you that your sister is completely safe with me," he said placing the handkerchief away and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Where is she?" Damon asked with more venom then I had. Elijah's eyes flashed to him and I couldn't help but see the look flash in his eyes, was that jealousy? As soon as it came it was gone and his cold demeanor was back.

"As I just said Abigail is safe with me, and she will continue to stay that way," he said before blurring out of the room. It didn't take me long to collapse on my knees, but Damon caught me and carried me out to the car.

"We will find her," Damon assured me on the way home, "I promise."

"Thank you," I told him honestly, but right now I just wanted Stefan.

"What you did today was stupid," he began.

"I need her back," I said. The rest of the car ride was filled with silence.

**Elijah pov **

Once that was done and over with I drove back to the hotel where Abigail was waiting for me. When I walked through the door I saw that she had several books around her along with a small bowl of popcorn.

"Hi," she said not taking her eyes off of the book. It was obvious that she had showered recently for her hair was still a little wet. I stopped dead in my tracks at the black tank top and gray sweatpants that she was wearing. Even without any fancy clothes or makeup she looked beautiful. "Elijah are you okay?" I snapped out of my fantasies to find her directly in front of me waving her hand in front of my face like she was trying to wake me up.

"Yes I am fine," Abigail smiled and walked back over to the couch. The tea really must've made her really relaxed because she appeared to not have a care in the world.

"How was your friend?" She asked taking the book and scanning it with her eyes as she was doing before I walked back in. I walked over and sat next to her to see what she was reading. _Moby Dick_ the title read.

"He was fine," I told her wrapping my arm around her shoulder pulling her close to me. If she had any objection she didn't show any. Abigail just continued to read her book flipping through the pages without hesitation. "Is this all you did today?" I asked her looking over at all of the books again.

"Pretty much," she responded putting the book down and glancing back up at me, "What's your favorite book?" I thought about it for a minute before answering.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_," I said, "And yours?"

"Hm, I'm going to have to say _Dracula_," she looked back at me with amusement in her eyes and a chuckle escaped my lips without thinking about it, "I'm just kidding I would have to say that I'm in love with the story of _Romeo and Juliet_ although I prefer the original version instead of all of the translated crap."

"How do you feel about going home?" I asked suddenly. Abigail froze and sat up instantly with her hands in her hands.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered. I sat up with her and massaged her shoulders gently, "What am I going to say to them? 'Hey guys remember me? The one person you forgot to tell about the vampires.' I mean they should've told me."

"They were just trying to protect you," I told her but she started shaking and got up from her position on the couch pacing back and forth.

"No, no, no, no, I don't need protection I need to know what's going on so that I can protect the ones I love. This isn't happening, I can't face them!" She started yelling by the end her voice quivering. "I had a right to know Elijah! Then I got kidnapped and was made a fool of in front of two creatures I thought were only myths!"

"You're scared," I observed.

"No I'm terrified!" she yelled a few traitorous tears escaping her eyes. "Everything I thought, everything I've ever known about my family has been a lie! My own siblings have lied to me, and I can't take it. Life is not supposed to be this way. There shouldn't be such a thing as vampires, or werewolves, or witches!" I knew that this had been building up, but she didn't want to show any weakness. She needed this though; she needed to say all these things aloud. "I'm going to be terrified now knowing that every time I step out of a door that there is a risk that I could die!"

"I wouldn't let that happen," I growled standing up and gliding next to her.

"Why?! Why do you care?" She yelled. My patience was starting to wear thin.

"I don't know, I just do," I told her.

"That's not a reason, that's even an answer Elijah," Abigail snapped at me. Unknown anger started coursing through my body, how could she not know how I feel for her? "You know what I think? I think that the only reason that you took me, the only reason you're nice to me is so that I can be a replacement for her. Whoever she was, and I'm telling you right now that, that will never happen!" I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her arms and pinned her against the closest wall.

"No!" I yelled, "I hated her for what she did to me, she made a mockery out of me, and only manipulated me to get what she wanted. You are nothing like her Abigail."

"Elijah," she whispered, "You're hurting me."

"Why can't you see that? I don't care about her Abigail, I care about you," I said pleading with her.

"Elijah," she choked out, "You're hurting me," I looked back down at my grip on her arms and sure enough I was holding her down pretty tightly. I instantly let go of her arms and she slumped down against the wall. Tears were building in her eyes and a few slipped out of her eyes trailing down her soft cheek. My hands came up and cupped her face lightly with my thumbs gently wiping the tears away from her face. Her breathing became heavy and I realized that she was having a hard time breathing.

"Calm down Abby," I said using her nickname. Her breathing became heavier and so did the tears. I pulled her into my arms and hers wrapped around my neck burying her head in my chest. I placed my head on top of hers and stroked her back gently. "It's okay just let it all out," I whispered. Sure enough she let out a strangled sob and collapsed in my arms. I held onto her tightly letting her cry out everything that had been building up these past few days.

I picked her up in my arms and carried her back to the bedroom and laid us both down on the duvet. I stroked her back as she cried it all out. After a little while she started to calm down a little so that her sobs were just sniffles. Her grip never loosened on my shirt though.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded her head. She pulled back slowly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Are you really going to take me back?" She asked me. I nodded my head and a small sob escaped her lips. "What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say to them?"

"I don't know Abby, but you do need to get home," I told her. "Your family does miss you." she shook her head and leaned down against me again. I picked her up and carried her all the way down to the car and placed her in the passenger seat. The entire car ride back to Mystic Falls was filled with silence until we passed the welcome sign.

"Abby I need you to understand that you cannot tell anyone about me, your sister and brother are already aware but you can't tell anyone who doesn't know about vampires," she nodded her head and silence once again filled the car. It only took a few minutes until we reached her home and I pulled up into the driveway. "While we're here I'm Elijah Smith, I'm writing a novel on the history of Mystic Falls," I said.

"Okay Jenna would believe that I would run into you," Abby said a small smile appearing on her face. When she saw the confused look on my face she continued, "I'm sort of a geek at school so if you need any help on that book I'm free to help." I smiled at her before we both got out of the car and walked up to the door. Abby knocked twice before the door swung wide open and a young red head answered the door.

"Abby I'm happy that you were working on that project with Bonnie, but please tell me next time alright?" she said at Abby. A confused look passed her face until realization dawned on her then her face turned into a mask.

"Sorry Jenna I tried calling, but my phone died and it sort of slipped my mind after that," she lied with a small flinch. Jenna sighed before turning to me.

"Who's this?" She asked looking at me and studying me carefully trying to figure me out.

"Jenna this is Elijah Smith, he's writing a book on small town history. I ran into him at the antique shop today and told him about our old family stuff in the closet," I was impressed by how realistic this sounded. Abby made it seem as though we had just met and that I hadn't kidnapped her at all.

"Oh well then hello Elijah, would you like to come in to look at that stuff?" Jenna asked stepping away for the both of us to enter. Abby went before me and looked over my shoulder before disappearing into the house.

"I would love to, thank you Jenna," I said giving her a smile. I walked in the house and Jenna led the way to the closet where Abby had started pulling out a box that looked too heavy for her. "Here let me help," I took the box out of her hand and she led me to the living room where I could set the box down, not like it was heavy or anything.

"Elena!" I heard Jenna call. Abby flinched and shook a little bit until I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine," I whispered to her before walking back over to the closet just as Jenna was grabbing another box.

"And by roped I mean very excited to participate," she was saying as I came up from behind her. She shut the door and I didn't miss the obvious shock that made Elena almost drop the box that she was holding.

"Hey I'm Elijah," I said offering my hand for her to shake. Elena placed the box down and hesitantly took my hand in hers.

"Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls," Jenna explained.

"It's a pleasure," I said. "Thank you so much for inviting me into your home Jenna." Jenna started out towards the door and I was following her. When we got there Abby was there holding an old journal in her hands.

"Okay so this is probably going to be the most helpful," she said handing me the book with a smile on her face. I heard Elena's gasp when she saw her sister, but I did not turn around to see the expression. I smiled and kissed her cheek before taking the book out of her hand.

"Thank you again for helping me Abby," I told her. Abby smiled handing over the book.

"Not a problem maybe we can meet up sometime and I could help," she offered.

"Oh yes, Abby is the probably the best history book you'll ever find in this place," Jenna said shooting a look at Abby that made her blush.

"That sounds lovely Abby maybe tomorrow would suffice? Lunch?" I offered and Abby nodded her head smiling at me. "Oh and Elena," I called out behind finally turning around to face her, "I hope to see you again soon. Thanks for your help Jenna, Abby."

"Sure anytime," Jenna said leading me out the door leaving Abby with Elena alone in the hallway. Hopefully I would be able to see Abby tomorrow where we could talk.

* * *

**See that button right there? Yeah that little review one...PRESS IT!**

**Love to all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Abby pov **

"Oh and Elena," Elijah called out. I refused to look at Elena in the face keeping my eyes firmly placed on Elijah who had turned around to speak to her. "I hope to see you soon. Thanks for your help Jenna, Abby." I smiled at him one more time when Jenna started to lead him out of the door leaving me alone with Elena.

"Abby," she started, but in all honesty I did not want to talk to her right now. I was still very furious about them keeping the secret from me. What if something happened to her, or anyone else I cared about because of this? I would never be able to live with myself knowing that maybe there could've been something I could've done to prevent it if I had known.

"Bonnie and I got our project done," I said walking into kitchen and grabbing a glass of water, but right now I would do anything for Elijah's special honey tea. I tried to act like nothing had happened, but when I spoke a small amount of venom came out of my voice. "I think we have a real chance of getting an A on it."

"Abby I can explain-," she started but I cut her off.

"Explain what Elena, maybe you could explain how you have a doppelganger, or maybe you would like to tell me that you're dating a vampire," I hissed at her placing my glass down firmly on the island glaring at her.

"Abby we didn't tell you-."

"Oh yea I know you wanted to protect me. The geeky sister that can't protect herself is I right?" I asked leaning down against the counter. I could see the hurt on her face, and I bit my cheek. I've never gotten into a fight with her, ever. We had always gotten along perfectly sure there were some sibling banters but that was all they were. Banters, I had never actually gotten into a real argument with her. However I was really hurt that she didn't trust me with this.

"No it's not like that-," she said.

"You know what I'm tired I think I'm just going to go to bed. Good night Elena sleep tight, don't let the vampires bite," I snapped at her, "Oh wait maybe I should just sleep next to you tonight, after all that will be much safer than being in my own room where an Original can easily enter right?" I walked right past her brushing against her and walked right up the stairs and towards my room that was on the opposite side from Jeremy's.

"Hey Elena Damon called-," Jeremy said walking out of his room stopping in his tracks when he saw me. Jeremy stopped and dropped whatever it was he was holding and rushed over to me holding me tightly in a hug. "Abby are you alright? When Elena said you had gone missing we were all worried sick about you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Jer," I muttered not really wanting to talk to him right now.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked, but I needed to ask him. I had just assumed he knew, but I was never really sure but I needed to know.

"Did you know Jeremy?" I asked quietly looking at him in the eyes begging for the truth. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion at my question.

"Know what?" He asked.

"Did you know about the vampires?" I asked and his face dropped. I scoffed and frowned at her breaking myself away from him. "Unbelievable, who else knows? Alaric?" he didn't say anything, "John?" again I got nothing. "Does Jenna know?" I almost shouted at him.

"No she doesn't," Jeremy spoke panic evident on his face. "You're not going to tell her are you?"

"Are we really the only ones who didn't know about this?" I asked him. "I'm guessing that Bonnie already knows since she covered for me, and Caroline? What about Matt, and Tyler? You guys still hang around them a lot."

"Bonnie's a witch, Caroline is a vampire, and Tyler is a werewolf," Jeremy said looking at the ground, "Matt's still a human, but he knows. Stefan and his brother are vampires, and another vampire Rose is staying with them currently. There's also another werewolf in town her name's Jules." Okay this was just unbelievable. I couldn't believe that practically all of my friends were supernatural creatures or knew about them. Rose I knew had nothing to do with this, and I didn't know a Jules.

**(Let's pretend that Caroline told Matt and he took it calmly, but he still didn't want to be with her.)**

"You guys are unbelievable!" I shouted walking into my room and slamming the door shut. I felt the tear build up in my eyes again and I felt like my throat was being clogged. I couldn't breathe again. I wanted Elijah next to me because so far it seems as though he and Jenna were the only ones who hadn't lied to me. As if by magic I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and hold me to their chest. I wrapped my arms around Elijah and he held me close for a few minutes.

"Give them a chance, okay Abby? They were just trying to protect you," he said tilting my head up to look at him in the eyes. I nodded my head a little and hesitated.

"I know, but I still can't get over the fact that they lied to me," I told him. Elijah nodded his head understandingly and kissed my forehead and moving away from me.

"I need to speak to your sister, would you like me to come back?" He asked softly and I nodded my head vigorously. I felt safer when he was around. "I'll be back soon."

And with that he opened my door and shut it gently. I collapsed on my bed with exhaustion wearing me down, and the second my head hit the pillow I shut my eyes drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Elena pov **

I thought about what Abby said in the kitchen before I ran upstairs, I had to warn Jeremy that Elijah was here, and I needed to talk to him about Abby. He had been mad about this before maybe he could give some help on how to calm Abby down.

I banged on Jeremy's door loudly griping the doorknob in my hand until another was placed on mine. I looked up terrified to see Elijah standing there with an emotionless mask on his face. He placed his finger against his lips in a shushing motion just as the door opened and Elijah was safely hidden by the little space between the doorframe and the window.

"Hey Elena," Jeremy said softly, "Do you need something?" I gulped.

"Jenna wanted you to help move some boxes," I said and he nodded his head stepping out of the door before stopping. Come on Jeremy leave before you see Elijah.

"Hey what are we going to do with Abby?" He asked me his voice giving away his sadness and I frowned. I felt like crying after what Abby had said to me, even though I knew that she only said it because she was mad and also some of it was slightly true.

"I don't know Jer let's just let her cool down tonight and we'll talk to her in the morning with Damon," I said and he nodded his head before he started walking down the stairs. I turned to face Elijah.

"That was a wise decision," he told me.

"What do you want?" I asked him. I really did not want to deal with this right now.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat," he said. We walked to my room and he started looking around and touching some of the objects next to the window, "You must excuse the intrusion I mean your family no harm."

"Then what where you doing with my sister?" I growled at him. His expression darkened and for a moment I thought that he was going to attack me.

"My relationship with your sister is something that she should tell you not me," what relationship?

"What relationship?" I asked him.

"Back to the topic on hand please," he said looking down at the window seat. I knew that I was going to get nowhere with this so I moved on.

"Why did you stop those vampires from taking me?" I asked him as he sat down on the cushioned seat.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken," he told me. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. When word gets out that the doppelgangers exist there will be a line of vampires waiting outside your door to take you two to him, and I can't have that."

"Doppelganger's, as in two?" I asked him.

"Yes, Abby is as well as doppelganger, and she too can be sacrificed. It doesn't matter which one, just as long as it's the blood of the Petrova Doppelganger," Elijah explained and I found myself temporarily frozen.

"Isn't that what you want to do? Don't you want to deliver us to Klaus?" I asked him and he lightly growled under his breath so quietly that I wasn't sure if I had heard it.

"Let's just say that's not what I want to do. I have no wish to break the curse."

"So what is your goal?" I asked.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid, he's reckless. He only trusts those in his inner circle," he explained.

"Like you?" I snapped. He sat up and looked at me with an emotion on his face that I couldn't read. It was weird talking to him like this.

"Not anymore," he spoke calmly. Then I realized something, why he needed Abby and me alive and here in Mystic Falls.

"You don't know where he is do you?" I asked him. "So you're trying to use us as bait to lure Klaus here."

"Well to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed," he said looking at me with an eerie smile on his face.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I countered backing away a step.

"Well if I wasn't being truthful your aunt and brother would be dead and I'd be dropping you off at Klaus's door."

"What about Abby, what would you do to her?" I asked curious to know his answer. I really needed to find out the relationship between these two. It was killing me not to know.

"Instead," he continued as if I hadn't asked anything, "I'm here to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" I asked intrigued by his offer. Elijah slowly stood up and walked around.

"Do nothing," I wasn't expecting that. "Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting," he said walking over to my vanity. "And then when the time is right you and I shall draw Klaus out together and I shall make certain that your friends remain unharmed. Then I kill him."

"Just like that?" I asked a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Just like that," he said declaring what he had said a moment ago. "I'm a man of my word Elena, I make a deal I keep a deal.

"How are you going to keep everybody safe?" I asked him.

"I noticed that your friend Bonnie had gifts, I know people with similar gifts who can assure your families safety."

"Alright but I have two conditions," I told him and he raised an eyebrow and laughed mockingly at me.

"So we're negotiating now are we?" he asked that smirk still stuck on his face.

"Yes, one you get Stefan out of the tomb," I demanded. Elijah pretended to think about it for a moment before answering.

"Fair enough and your second condition?"

"You stay away from my sister, if she had nothing to do with this. Since you're obviously not planning on sacrificing her then you keep away. She never should've been pulled into the middle of this anyway," I told him but a frown instantly came on his face.

"I'm sorry Elena, but that is not possible. The best I can offer you is Stefan's freedom," he told me walking towards the door. My brain was running at a million miles per hour. Why wouldn't he agree to that? I really needed to know their relationship.

"Fine, but know that she is on that list. She is not to be hurt," I told him.

"I give you my word." Then he left.

* * *

**Review!**

**Love to all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thank yo so much for your reviews I really appreciate them :D without reviews I probably wouldn't be writing. Thank all of you so much for your support. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Abby**

* * *

**Still Elena pov **

"Stefan?" I called out, "Stefan." A smirk came on my face and I felt a presence behind me, "You're standing right behind me aren't you?"

"Yep," he said. I turned around and Stefan smiled at me. "Good morning," he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Mm good morning," I replied. His hands came up to my face and cupped my cheeks as he kissed me again, "I don't want us to be apart, ever."

"Me neither, but," I inwardly groaned and stopped him.

"Don't ruin the moment," I complained. He thought for a second and gave me what Damon calls his 'broody smile'.

"You're about to ruin the moment aren't you," I declared.

"I am totally about to ruin the moment," he said with a frown on his face. "I can't just pretend that everything's okay. Yes I know that Katherine is locked in the tomb, but we still have this slight issue with Klaus wanting to use you or Abby as a human sacrifice. Then there's the fact that she won't talk to us," he told me.

"Yes, but Elijah promised that he would keep me and everybody I loved safe as long as we played by his rules," I exclaimed. Why was it so hard for all of them to understand that I just wanted them all safe? "Please don't go after Isobel," I begged him pouring some vervaine in a glass.

"I'm not Katherine said that she would help, and I have a few questions," he countered.

"Stefan I made a deal with Elijah," I tried again begging for him to see reason.

"Yes, you," he put emphasis on 'you', "made a deal with Elijah. I didn't make one you should keep your deal." I ignored him and handed him the glass with vervaine in it.

"I made it light, are you sure about this? Just because Katherine built up a tolerance," I failed to understand his reasoning here.

"Yeah, bottoms up," he said taking a huge swallow of the contents. For a moment he looked in pain until the coughing started and he fell on the ground. I leaned down next to him and just held him while he coughed it all out.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said his face gaining color back again. "Hey have you talked to Abby yet?" he asked me. I frowned and shook my head.

"I was hoping that you could maybe talk to her soon, you helped Jeremy get over that you two were vampires maybe you could do it with Abby. It will be easier knowing that we won't have to keep anything from her. There's just something that I'm concerned about," I told him. I had racked my brain the entire night thinking about what Abby and Elijah's relationship status was. He had kissed her cheek before he left last night, so I'm thinking that they were a little more than friends. I was going to talk to her about it this morning, but when I got downstairs Jenna told me that she had left early to go to the bookshop. I knew she was avoiding us though.

"What's that?" Stefan asked me.

"I'm concerned with how close Abby and Elijah are, last night when he came to the house he kissed her cheek before he left. Then when I told him that my second condition was that he stay away from her Elijah just completely shut it down." Stefan gave me a half smile and kissed my forehead.

"I'm not saying that it's a good thing, but maybe she's safer with Elijah by her side. I mean he is an Original whatever that means," he said picking up a green shirt and putting it over his tank top. "I can ask Isobel when I talk to her." I sighed knowing that he wasn't going to let this go.

"Do you think she knows that Isobel is her Mother as well?" I asked him and he shook his head, "Should we tell her?"

"I think that it's best if we do that way it won't be dropped on her some Damon way," Stefan said grabbing his bag. "I'll go talk to her okay? I love you," he pecked me on the lips and I smiled.

"I love you too," we both grabbed our stuff and walked down and out of his room.

* * *

**Abby pov **

When I woke up I was unfortunately alone which meant that Elijah must've left after I fell back asleep last night after my nightmare. He had calmed me down and stayed with me until I fell asleep. I don't know how close we are, but I think that I'm starting to develop feelings for Elijah the Original vampire. If I wasn't so mad at Elena right now I would've asked her for help on this. She always knew what do when I got guy troubles. It had been early when I woke up, but what was worse was that it was the weekend. Although there was that stupid picnic or something at school, but I didn't want to go. Elijah had said that it would be good for me to get out into the world. That idea was shot down very quickly thought causing Elijah to laugh at me for nearly a minute in a row. In the few days I had known him he had never laughed like that, but I liked it, I liked his laugh. It was soft yet, I don't know how he did it, serious at the same time.

Instead while Elijah was meeting with his witch I was just going to go to the Grill and maybe do some light reading through some of the old Gilbert journals to try and find the location of the witch burial that he was looking for. I figured if he needed help that I could do some light reading for him.

Unfortunately when I got to the Grill Stefan and Alaric was together sitting at a booth talking about something, something that I probably would be left out on. I saw Alaric get up before saying something to Stefan and walking towards the door where I was.

"Abby," he started to say, but I ignored him and went over to the bar.

"Coke please," I told the bartender. He nodded and while I was handing him a few dollars he set my drink down on the counter. The second I turned around Stefan was in front of me. I gasped loudly clearly frightened and clenched onto my chest trying to stop my beating heart. "Please, never do that again," I begged him holding my hand to my heart.

"Can we talk, please?" He asked looking deadly serious.

"I have nothing to say to any of you right now," I told him taking my glass and starting to walk away from him, but he took his hand and wrapped it around my free arm. I tried to get him to let go, but he didn't. "Stefan let go of my arm," I demanded quietly not wanting to draw any attention to myself.

"Please let me explain, I'll tell you everything," he said. I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Everything?" he nodded his head. I hung my head in defeat following him back to his table. Right now the only thing I wanted to do was run and hide, I did not want to deal with all things supernatural right now. I did want to know though, I needed to know what was so important and dangerous that they had to lie to me about it. We sat in the booth across from each other without saying anything for a few moments until he spoke.

"What do you know so far?"

"I know that you, Damon, and Caroline are vampires, Tyler is a werewolf, Bonnie's a witch, Alaric's a vampire hunter, there's another werewolf called Jules running around, and Rose is staying at the boarding house. I also know how vampires were created, pro's and con's, and I know about Katherine," I said summing it all up.

"Okay do you know about the sacrifice?" my eyebrows quirked in confusion. "I see Elijah did fail to mention something." He went on to explain about the sacrifice and how the Petrova doppelganger needed to be sacrificed. Stefan also mentioned that my birth mother was a woman named Isobel, who he was trying to get in contact with, and John Gilbert. That had made me stop breathing I just couldn't believe that Uncle John was my biological father. Sure we were alright with each other, and we could tolerate each other's company but I had never suspected him of being the Jonathan that was my actual Dad.

"So I really am related to Elena?" I asked him, "You said that you were trying to get in contact with Isobel to help, right?" he nodded his head when his phone buzzed. Stefan went silent for a moment checking the text that he had gotten before putting the phone to his ear.

"Isobel," he said making my eyes widen was he actually talking to her? Was there a chance that I could meet her? "It's Stefan," damn voicemail, "we need to talk. It's about Elena and Abby." Then he hung up and looked at me again ready to keep talking.

"If the Petrova doppelganger is needed to break the curse does that mean that it's either Elena or me? Or is there something where both of us have to be sacrificed?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but Elijah seemed certain that it wasn't going to be you that was going to be sacrificed. Remember the deal that I mentioned," I nodded my head, "That deal was that he would protect your family and friends if Elena helped him lure Klaus to Mystic Falls so that Elijah could kill him." I leaned my head down on the table trying to process all of the information that Stefan had given me today.

"This is a lot to take in," I mumbled into my hands.

"Hang on a second," Stefan said. I lifted my head up to see him walking towards the door. Then I saw Damon who gave a slight wide eyed expression upon seeing me, but ignored it and turned back to Stefan who seemed to be pleading with him about something.

I quickly finished off my soda and walked out the door walking over to the school needing a distraction from all of this. Maybe Elijah had been right and I need to get away from it all for a little bit. Why wouldn't he tell me about the sacrifice? Was it because he knew that I would always save the ones I loved even if it meant sacrificing myself, because that was exactly what I was going to do now anyway. Even if I mad at them I wouldn't wish death upon anybody. By the time I got to the school it had gotten dark out and the picnic was in full swing.

I was in the back by the dumpsters ready to join everyone when I heard a scream that sounded masculine. Curious, probably too much for my well-being, I walked over and froze when I saw the scene in front of me.

"Rose?" I called seeing her feed on the janitor that I had seen around school. "Rose!" I shouted again only this time she let go of the man and he fell to the ground. "Oh god, please don't be dead," I chanted looking over his wounds and placing my fingers to his neck. There was no pulse. I started to hyperventilate a little bit when I noticed that I had gotten blood on my fingers.

I looked up at Rose who had a hungry look on her face.

"Rose," I said backing up slightly. Stefan had told me about her werewolf bit, but I thought that she was being kept up at the boarding house. She walked towards me, and then I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me all the way around to the other side of the parking lot. When I had finally thought that I lost her I looked behind my shoulder. No one was there. I took in a breath of relief and turned back around. I screamed when I saw Rose in front of me with her fangs out.

"Just a little bit," she said grabbing my shoulders bringing me to her and biting down on my neck. I had thought that a vampire bite would be more pleasurable, but this was agonizing pain that I had never felt before. My screams were muffled by her hair that was all over my face as I felt the life draining from me. Right when I thought that I was going to pass out, Rose was ripped off of me and I stumbled to the ground hitting my head hard against the concrete. I tried to look up, but I could only barely manage to make my face turn in the other direction. I saw Rose being pinned down by Damon who appeared to be muttering some comforting words to her while Elena just looked terrified. Until she noticed me, then she looked absolutely worried.

"Abby," she yelled and was by my side in a moment. Elena kneeled down and brought me to her lap so that I could at least be in a somewhat sitting position.

"Did I do this?" I heard Rose choke from where Damon was holding her down.

"Damon she's losing a lot of blood," Elena sobbed holding me closer to her body muttering apologizes over and over again. I got tired of listening and closed my eyes. "No Abby don't go to sleep!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Rose sobbed. The next thing I knew a wrist was being shoved into my mouth and liquid was running down my throat. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and tried to pull away but a much stronger hand pulled me back and forced my head to the wrist. Just as I started to feel slightly better the wrist was taken away from me. I groaned and tried to move, and with the help of Elena I got back on my feet again.

"I'm sorry Elena," I sobbed tears streaming down my face, "I didn't mean anything that I said, I'm sorry."

"I know," she stroked my hair as she struggled to hold onto me, "I know I'm sorry that we kept this from you, come on let's get you to bed okay?" I nodded my head still sobbing and clutching my bloodied neck as Elena and Damon both supported Rose and me back to his car. When my head rested against the window I shut my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up Elena was gently shaking me and trying to get me awake.

"Come on Abby you can sleep when we get inside okay?" I groaned but nodded my head trying to get out of the car.

"I feel like I have a hangover," I moaned as Elena supported me towards the door.

"How would you know what a hangover felt like?" She joked trying to lighten the mood. It worked and I laughed a little bit. I rested my head on her shoulder and groaned again.

"I'm tired 'Lena," I muttered, "I just want to sleep."

"Well Damon gave you his blood so that should make you tired, but don't worry just through this door and up a flight of stairs and you'll be asleep," Elena said.

"I don't want to walk up a flight of stairs," I moaned and Elena chuckled. She opened the door and helped me in. Right when we were about to start our accent up the dreaded stairs Elena stopped and I finally opened my eyes to see Stefan coming from the kitchen with a grim look on his face.

"Stefan," Elena said. He looked worriedly at me for a moment.

"What happened to her, is she okay?" Stefan asked walking over and taking me in his arms away from Elena. I understood that it was because of his supernatural strength and not because he had any romantic feelings for me.

"Yeah Rose got loose and bit her, she has Damon's blood in her system," Elena explained. I looked up at Stefan with an exhausted expression.

"So as long as I don't die within the next day I'll be fine?" He nodded his head and I slumped against him.

"I, uh, called Isobel," Stefan said hesitantly.

"I know," Elena said.

"Our Mom's here?" I asked my eyes starting to droop close again. "Did you find her?"

"Not exactly," Stefan said. We all turned around to see a familiar person standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Uncle John," Elena gasped out. He looked at her before his eyes landed on me and a hateful expression came on his face when he eyed the blood on my shoulder. "She knows," was all Elena said.

"I'll get her into a bed while you two, um, talk," Stefan muttered picking me up bridal style and carrying me up the stairs. My eyes shut sometime from the second to last step or when he actually got to the second floor. The next thing I know I was being placed into my soft bed. I moaned clutching the pillow tightly and the duvet being pulled over my shoulder. "Goodnight Abby," he said the lights flickering off.

But I was already asleep.

**xXx**

I put my ponytail in a loose bun and straightened out my black t-shirt I paired it with a pair of jeans and I was planning on making today a loose day maybe just hanging around the house until Elijah would call me back. He had some serious explaining to do about the whole sacrifice thing. Until then I walked downstairs to get a cup of coffee only to see John in the kitchen who was watching the news and talking to Elena.

"I'm here to protect you and your sister, that's all I can say at the moment," he told Elena before his eyes landed on me. He appeared to be slightly uncomfortable at the moment now that he knew I knew everything. "Good morning Abby," he greeted. I just went up to him and took his coffee. When I turned back around after taking a sip he had a slightly annoyed yet amused look on his face.

"You kept secrets from me, trust me coffee is the least you could do at the moment," I told him taking another sip.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked.

"Like I got hit by a bus, and then run over by a dump truck. Long story short I think that I'm just going to hang around today maybe go visit Caroline or something," I replied taking another sip while Elena turned back to John.

"What do you mean that's all you can say," she snapped back at him continuing the conversation.

"I'll tell you more when I know I can trust you," he said looking at her and placing his hands on his hips.

"Can you trust me?" I asked, but I was ignored.

"Oh my god, I'm late," a frantic Jenna came into the kitchen with all of us. Her face turned to one of frustration and agitation the second she saw John.

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze button three times," Alaric said grinning ear from ear as he too entered the kitchen until his smile was gone the second he saw John.

"What the hell?" Jenna muttered, "It's okay that I'm confused right? We weren't expecting you until, I don't know, forever."

"Well you see, Jenna, I got in late last night. Elena and Abby let me in," he said.

"You know I'm probably going to head out," Alaric told Jenna awkwardly before leaving the house. Jenna turned to the John the look she had earlier turned to just pure annoyance now for making her boyfriend leave.

"I'm still confused here," Jenna said.

"Well you see I decided to stay for a while," John started, but Jenna interrupted him. It was pretty obvious that Jenna was completely frustrated with him.

"Not here you're not," she snapped.

"Well you see you can't stop me from living here," I had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"As legal guardian-," Jenna started and my heart sank.

"You see, about that. Elena should you tell her or should I?" John asked turning to us.

"I'm sorry Jenna I should've told you," Elena stumbled off obviously nervous about what was going on right now.

"What Elena means to say is that-," I started off, but was very rudely interrupted by my least favorite uncle…father, whatever.

"I'm Elena and Abigail's biological father," John said, "There now you know." Just like that John had left the room leaving a very confused Jenna, an extremely pissed off Elena, and me. I heard Jenna scoff looking at the both of us with hurt, hatred, and confusion in her eyes.

"What?!" None of us made any sort of movement at all. I placed the coffee down on the island still half full, or empty however you want to look at it, and rubbed my hands together.

"I'm going to go do something, um, somewhere else," I muttered grabbing my book bag and black sweater and walking out of the kitchen and out the door. I needed to find Bonnie or Caroline because I still hadn't spoken to them at all about all of this. When I was a few minutes away from the Grill my phone started buzzing in my pocket.

Elijah.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I'm horrible for ending it there. blah blah blah. **

**Maybe the more reviews you give me the sooner I'll update ;)**

**Love to all**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey here's the next chapter I hope that all of you like it. **

* * *

"Hey where are you?" I asked placing the phone to my ear.

"I'm sorry about not calling you back sooner, but I still need to work out a few things with a witch," Elijah answered. It felt so great to hear his voice again, god Abby stop it. You can't have feelings for this guy he's trying to get your own sister sacrificed! "You said we needed to talk?"

"What's going on with the sacrifice?" I asked only to be met with silence on the other end.

"Abby I can explain," he spoke, "Can you meet me tonight? I promise I'll tell you everything."

"Alright, when and where?"

"I'll find you. Be safe," then he hung up on me. I sighed before placing the phone back in my pocket. I really needed someone to talk to right now. My mind was spinning, my thoughts were all hazy, and most of all I felt like something bad was going to happen at any moment. I guess the whole sacrifice thing has me worked up at the moment.

"Hey Abby," I heard someone call out. I turned around to find John trailing behind me. "We hadn't had a chance to properly talk since you were sort of out of it last night. Who did that to you?" he asked.

"A vampire, duh, I thought you were smarter than that," I knew I was being mouthy, but I really didn't want to talk to him right now since he just spilled the beans to Jenna without our prior knowledge. I was about to turn around again only to see that he had jogged slightly in front of me.

"I'm serious," he said.

"I'm fine, it was just a rogue vampire who had a werewolf bit," I said trying to walk around him, but he was making that highly difficult. "Please move," I begged and tried to go the other way only to have him block me again. "I said I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said fidgeting with his jacket. "None of us wanted you in the middle of this, and we wanted you to have a normal life." I scoffed at him.

"Yeah, and where did that get you," this time he didn't stop me when I stepped around him and started walking towards the Grill. When I turned back around I saw that John going over to talk to Mayor Lockwood at the memorial. For the first time in a long while I saw Bonnie, and I would've yelled out to her but she was already talking to some older guy. I don't know what it was, but I had a really bad feeling about that guy. He stared at me for a moment before walking over towards me so I turned around and started walking towards, well you got me I didn't know where I was going but I needed to get out of here.

What is with people and grabbing my arm these days? I turned around and was shocked to see the man right behind me, but unlike the others he let go of my arm so that I could face him without being forced. At least some people had manners.

"You must be Abigail," the man said, "I'm Jonas Martin a friend of Elijah's." he offered his hand and I hesitantly shook it.

"Are you a-?" I was beginning to ask, but I didn't really know how to say the word in public.

"No I'm not, I'm a warlock," he said. Taking one more look at me again he turned around and started leaving. "Just thought that I would introduce myself to the woman that Elijah is so fascinated in, good day Abigail." Just like that he was gone. I got to do exactly what I was supposed to do all day though. I went to the old antique shop, got another old journal to read, and started on my merry way home. Until I saw Caroline and Matt storming away from her.

"Caroline!" I yelled coming up next to her. She turned around ready to tell me off until she saw who I was.

"Oh my god Abby," she exclaimed giving me a big hug and pulling back to look me over. "Are you okay? Elena told me what had happened, when did you get back?"

"I'm fine and I got back two days ago," I responded before fidgeting with my fingers. "Hey, um, Caroline can we talk? With everything going on I feel like I need to get this all out, but Elena is busy, and I can't really talk to Jeremy about this."

"Of course we can talk!" Caroline said in her usual perky voice, "Why don't you come over to my place and we can talk about all of this, I have a few things that I need to get off my mind as well." I nodded my head and she went to unlock the door until a voice spoke from behind us.

"Excuse me?" We both turned around to see a tan woman with long sandy brown hair, "Hey Caroline right? So that must make you Abigail, do you know where I can find Tyler?"

"I don't know, sorry," I told the woman.

"Nope, not since earlier," Caroline added turning back around to her car.

"I know you're lying," the woman said and my eyes widened.

"What is that another one of your wolf tricks?" Caroline snapped at her and I gasped.

"Are you Jules?" I asked her.

"As a matter of fact it is," I had no idea if she was talking to either Caroline or me. Caroline turned around and faced her car not really moving. Jules walked away while a man appeared out of nowhere and started to move closer to us.

"Well I have a few tricks of my own," the man pulled out a gun just as Caroline was turning around and I was yelling Caroline's name. The gunshot ran through my ears and I watched in horror as Caroline dropped to the ground.

"Caroline!" I yelled, but before I could do anything else the man swung the gun at me and I hit my head against the car door before I crumbled to the ground. The last thing I remember was the man leaning down and picking both Caroline and me up.

Then nothing.

**xXx**

I woke up to two people talking to each other. Their voices were really loud and really annoying right now because the only thing I wanted to do right now was cradle my throbbing forehead and go back to sleep. My eyes opened just a little bit to see that I was in a cage. Panic surged through my body as I jumped back almost too quickly for my liking because my forehead screamed at me making me groan and clutch my forehead. When I looked back up again I saw a man that I had never seen before, sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Hm, I wonder if you're one too," he said mostly to himself. He took a miniature water gun out of his pocket and squirted it at me. The only pain I felt was discomfort from being sprayed. "Interesting," the man muttered.

"Are they awake?" I heard a familiar female voice ring through the air. I turned and saw Jules standing in a small doorway. Was I in a trailer?

"Just one, a human," the man said to her. "What should I do with her?" he then took the real gun and started twirling it in his fingers. I crawled to the other side of the cage until I ran into something. I turned around and screamed again seeming Caroline lying there with a bullet in her forehead.

"Caroline!" I shouted shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. Her head only rolled over to the other side and she showed no sign of being awake. "What did you do to her?" I shouted. The man sighed and pointed the gun at me.

"No fatal wounds," Jules said to the man, "We need this one alive." He nodded and pointed the gun at me. A scream and a shot erupted in the air and echoed throughout the entire camper. It took a few moments for me to realize that the scream was mine and the shot was a gunshot. Pain erupted in my leg and tears started to make their way down my face when I saw the blood pouring out of the wound. Funny, I almost die twice in two days when Elijah isn't around. Oh god where was Elijah? I whimpered at the pain bringing my leg to my line of sight to look at it.

A gasp erupted around me but I only turned to see Caroline screaming and trying to get the bullet out of her head. When she succeeded in getting the bullet the man only smirked at her.

"I see you're awake, you know I have a lot of these wooden bullets," he said twirling the gun around again before pointing it and shooting her shoulder. We both screamed only hers was in more pain, and mine was in more shock and terror.

"Stop, please!" I yelled just as Jules came back into the room holding a phone.

"He needs proof," she said sounding a little annoyed. Who was she talking to? The man took the gun and looked between Caroline and me before pointing the gun at my again. The shot made my ears go deaf for a moment along with my scream of agony. Jules walked out of the trailer with the man trailing closely behind her leaving Caroline and me alone.

"Abby? I'm going to help you okay just hold still," I nodded through my sobs and when Caroline started digging through the tissue to get the bullets out I screamed so loudly that I think people back in Mystic Falls heard it. "It's okay Abby just hold on," she said moving on to the other leg. I tried to muffle my screams and sobs by placing my fist in my mouth. Only I had bit my fist hard enough for it to break the skin and for it to bleed only slightly.

"Can't you use your strength or something to break the bars?" I begged her, but she shook her head. Another sob escaped my lips. For a while all we did was sit there until we heard voices from outside. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know," Caroline said. More noises were made until someone came stumbling into the trailer. I squeaked and hid from the person immediately thinking that it was the man again.

"Tyler!" Caroline cried rushing to the bars of our cage, "Hurry there's a latch, Abby's bleeding out." For a second I saw Tyler hesitate before rushing over to us and working on the latch. The second it was open Tyler took Caroline and helped her out before looking towards me. He picked me up and studied my legs for a moment before helping me limp outside. I was pretty sure that he was just dragging me because I'm pretty sure that I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I had no idea if they were broken or what was going on I just knew that I probably couldn't walk on them anymore.

When the three of us got out of the camper I saw a full fight taking place with a whole lot of, I'm assuming, werewolves versus Damon and Stefan. To my surprise it appeared that the brothers were winning. Until one werewolf got the best of Stefan and was about to stake them and Damon was starting to get outnumbered. In a flash I turned my head and saw that Jules had Caroline pinned up against the trailer with a gun pointed at her back where I knew her heart was.

"No stop, Tyler help her," I could've said it more forcefully but when I tried to take a step with my own legs I saw black spots and almost fell to the ground if Tyler hadn't caught me. Jules dropped clutching her head in pain, and when I looked around sure enough all the other vampires were clutching their head screaming in pain. My eyes widened when I saw Jonas coming up from the clearing holding his arms out and chanting something in another language.

Stefan got up and helped Damon get a stake out of his back before they all turned back to Jonas with confusion written on their faces.

"Elijah made a deal with Elena, I'm here to see that it's upheld," he said before walking over to Tyler and me and taking me out of Tyler's arms and picking me up. "Elijah wants to see her, but the rest of you better be going on your way. When your friends wake up tell them to leave town."

"No not without Abby," Caroline and Stefan growled together.

"I believe that none of you have that option believe me when I say that she will be delivered back to her home tomorrow, but right now Elijah wishes to see her," Jonas said before walking away from them and not giving them the option to fight back.

"Thank you," I muttered softly as he placed me in a car.

"You're welcome," he said, "Try to stay strong okay? You'll be back with Elijah in a few minutes." I nodded my head and rested my head on the window.

**Elijah pov **

I was practically pacing through the entire apartment waiting for Jonas to come back with Abby. I knew that it was stupid for me not to go and get her, but Jonas had suggested against it saying that he could get the job done quicker and better. He was correct Jonas had more capability to take out an army of werewolves faster than he could. The second I heard the door open I rushed over to their side and saw Jonas holding Abby in his arms. I was disgusted when I saw the two bullet wounds in each of her legs.

"I took some of the pain away for her, but other than that both of her legs are broken," Jonas said handing her over to me.

"Thank you Jonas," I told him honestly and stroking her hair softly.

"Elijah?" She stumbled opening her eyes slightly before chuckling, "Why do I always almost die without you?" I smirked before a frown appeared on my face. What had also happened that she almost died? I took her back into the apartment and laid her down on the couch with me before biting into my wrist.

"Come on Abby," I said encouragingly when she had turned her head away from my wrist, "It will make you feel better okay?" she bit her lip and I guided her head down to the wound on my wrist. When she started drinking I couldn't help but feel a shiver of pleasure run through my body. When she had taken enough I took my wrist away and she turned so that she could place her head down on my chest.

"Don't think I'm not done with you. You're still in trouble for not telling me about the sacrifice," she said into my shirt.

"I know," I told her stroking her hair, "We can speak in the morning sleep now." I felt her snuggle into my body before shutting her eyes. I listened until her heartbeat started to slow down rapidly until it had turned even telling me that she was asleep. I leaned down and kissed her forehead soothingly before getting up with her still in my arms. I left the apartment building before speeding back over to her house and speeding again through the house until we were both safely in her room. I placed her on her bed and pulled the duvet over her shoulders making sure that she was situated before I actually took the time to look around her room.

The walls were a cream color slight black rose patterns randomly scattered around the room. She had a black dresser on the far side of her room and another black vanity next to her window much like Elena. There was also a black carpet just next to her bed that covered only a small percentage of her wooden floor. All around her peg board were pictures and certificates from academic achievements. I looked back at her after reading her 'Historical Events Nation Championship 2009' that would've been last year. There were some other things on her board like a picture of her and her parents together when she was younger and a picture of her and Elena. Elena was in her cheerleading uniform while Abby had a 'I'm geeky and I know it' shirt. She seemed so happy in that picture.

"Elijah?" I heard Abby groan from the bed. In an instant I was right next to her ready to see if anything was wrong, or if for some reason my blood wasn't working and we needed to go see a doctor.

"Is everything alright, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, but why didn't you tell me about the curse?" I hated that she had a hurt expression on her face and that I had caused it.

"I didn't want you getting yourself caught up in that," I told her truthfully taking a strand of her hair and pushing it away from her face looking into her brown eyes. "I couldn't live with myself if you died."

"Is she going to die?" Abby choked out looking fearful for her sister. I shook my head though.

"No I have a way for her to come back to life," I assured her. Abby relaxed against my touch before scooting over and pulling the covers over.

"Can you stay tonight? Please," she asked looking at me. I shrugged out of my suit jacket and rolled up the white sleeves so that I could crawl in next to her. Reaching over Abby I turned off the small light of the lamp and we both settled down. Moonlight was shining in from the window giving the room a small glow, but other than that we were surrounded by silence. I held her in my arms while her head was resting on my chest again. Everything felt perfect at the moment. I forgot everything about my brother so that it was just Abby snuggling into me. I held on to her tightly as if she was going to disappear if I let her go, but for some reason I knew she wouldn't. I felt something for her, something I hadn't felt in a long time. Even with Elizabeth it was different. I had come to believe that I loved her, but my love for Elizabeth is nothing compared to how much I feel for Abigail right now. When I had heard she had been taken by the werewolves I had completely, what's the word for it, flipped out on Jonas demanding that he get her back.

"Elijah?" she whispered in the darkness.

"Yes?"

"I-I, never mind. Goodnight Elijah," she said quickly turning around obviously embarrassed about something. Instead of thinking about it I just wrapped my arms around her and brought her back to me so that her back was pressed up against my chest.

"Goodnight Abby," I whispered into her ear until we both fell asleep.

**-Should I have someone catch them?-**

**-Meanwhile at the tomb-**

**Third person**

"I want out of this tomb, John," Katherine croaked still feeling weak from blood loss. She hadn't told anyone else, but there was something else she wanted something much more valuable than her freedom.

"I'm already on that," John said.

"And Abigail?" She asked. John raised his eyebrow in confusion why would she be interested in his youngest daughter.

"What do you want with Abigail?" John asked more than ready to drive a stake through her heart if she came anywhere near Abigail.

"I've been waiting for almost half a millennium for her, John. I need her."

"Why?"

"She looks like my sister, and I miss my sister."

**Abby pov **

When I woke up the next morning I woke up to someone giggling. I rolled over and buried my head in Elijah's shirt trying to block out the sound.

"It's too early for this," I mumbled.

"I'll say," a voice said from the doorway. Both Elijah and I jumped up almost instantly to see that Jenna was waiting in the doorway. I pulled the duvet over both of our shoulders, even though we were both fully clothed, with my face flushing a bright red.

"Morning Jenna," Elijah mumbled clearly as embarrassed as I was.

"Care to explain what you're doing in my niece's bed, Elijah?" Jenna asked leaning in the doorway with a smug smile on her face. I could tell that she was very amused by catching us.

"Elijah came over last night to look over some journals, it was late and I guess we both fell asleep," I mumbled.

"Uh huh, and where are all of the books and journals you were looking through?" my face was bright red and I could practically feel the amusement radiating off of Elijah.

"How often do you have Alaric over here?" I countered. It was Jenna's turn to blush and flush and my turn to smirk at her. "I'll forget if you do," I told her. Jenna chuckled before shutting the door. I turned around so that I was facing Elijah who still had a smirk on his face. "We just got caught," I mumbled into his chest causing him to chuckle this time. I felt his lips brush over my forehead before he pulled away and started getting out of the bed. I groaned and pulled the covers over my body again.

"Come on it's time to wake up," Elijah said taking the covers off of me again. "I have to attend a tea party today."

"So it has nothing to do with me," I told him trying to take the covers once again, but he wouldn't budge. "You have stupid strength." I mumbled sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Would you like to accompany me?" Elijah asked semi hopefully sitting down next to me and rubbing my shoulders.

"Come on I almost died, don't I deserve a day of rest?" I mumbled again. He chuckled pulling his arms around me and kissing my forehead lightly.

"It will be extremely boring without you there," he tried again nudging me slightly. "You want to spend the day with your uncle/father? Who will no doubt lecture you about spending the night with an Original?"

"Only if he finds out," I told him finally getting off of the bed.

"ABIGAIL!" I heard someone shout from downstairs. I went over to my door and locked it before taking a pair of jeans and a violet V-neck and walking into the bathroom to change. When I came back out after brushing my hair and teeth Elijah had somehow changed into a dark black suit for the day and was ready to go. Of course there was also a lot of pounding on my door.

"I'll meet you there," Elijah said. I blinked and he was gone. Finally I went to the door and opened it to reveal a fuming John on the other side.

"Why did Jenna say that she found Elijah in your room?" he asked me walking in without my permission. I opened my mouth to give the same excuse I had given to Jenna just to calm him down but he held up his hand in a 'don't even say it' look. "Do not say that you were looking over journals."

"He healed me last night and I didn't want him to leave, is that so wrong?" I snapped.

"He's an Original, you can't trust Elijah," John said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a black sweater and putting it on.

"I trust him, okay," I said and started to walk down the stairs.

"And that's what going to get you killed," John said walking down the stairs making me stop. "You trust to easily." I didn't say anything when I grabbed my bag and walked out the door towards my car that Elena had driven back for me, and headed towards the Lockwood tea party. It was already in full swing when I got there, and I'm horrified to say that the first thing I saw was Damon kissing the news lady Andie Star.

"Come on Damon," I whined walking up next to him. He smirked and slung an arm around my shoulder pulling me close, "Do you have to do that in public, its sick."

"Just a distraction, you know you're my favorite," Damon smirked.

"Better watch out Damon, but Abby's already spoken for," Jenna spoke up smirking at me when my eyes widened. I shook my head at her frantically praying that she wouldn't mention anything about finding Elijah with me this morning.

"Really, who did Abby rope in?" Damon asked slight confusion in his eyes.

"Elijah Smith small town writer," Jenna smirked and a frown appeared on Damon's face, "He's right over there talking to Mayor Lockwood Abby." Sure enough Elijah was over there talking to Mayor Lockwood mostly about his book most likely. Jenna left and I was about to walk over to Elijah only to be stopped by Damon who pulled me into another room.

"Damon-," I started but he cut me off.

"No you don't get to speak," he said pacing back and forth, "When did you start liking Elijah?"

"We're just-."

"Don't say that," he snapped. "Why don't you know that he's trying to kill Elena?"

"No he's not, they're just drawing them out together," I pleaded with him. The frown suddenly disappeared off his face and the smirk came back.

"So you have a crush on an Original?" oh god.

"Damon," I said warningly as we walked back out and he was looking over at Elijah, "please don't do anything stupid," I begged him. He and Stefan were like brothers to me and I don't think I could live if they died.

"I'm just going to go introduce myself to your crush," I groaned because I knew Elijah could definitely hear us right now. I was going to kill Damon later. Just take a stake and shove it right up his-.

"Damon," Carol greeted with a smile, "Abby, what a surprise."

"Hey Carol," I replied and almost gagged when Damon kissed her cheek.

"Elijah I want you to meet Damon Salvatore, he's one of Mystic Falls founding families. And Abby will probably know more than any history book you'll ever read," Carol introduced us to Elijah. He only smirked at Damon, but actually smiled at me before taking my hand and giving it a light kiss.

"I've already had the pleasure of meeting Ms. Gilbert," I blushed, "and Damon it's a pleasure to meet you." The two men shook hands and I was waiting to see which one was going to break the other's arm first. It was like watching an intense match between the two to see who would back down first.

"Elijah," I said trying to get them to not start a fight in the middle of the tea party, "Did you see the Mystic Falls heritage display?" I offered my hand to him and he happily took it so that I could lead him away from Damon. I couldn't have them killing each other.

"Heritage display?" Elijah smirked against the doorway that we had stopped in.

"I couldn't have you too killing him," I whined, "I swear you too are like children."

"Abby," I heard someone call out. Oh great, I groaned when I saw John walking towards me.

"Hide me," I groaned to Elijah, but he only smirked before leaving me on my own.

"Some protector you are!" I called out. He waved his hand back at me and when I turned around I saw that John was standing only inches from me. I gasped in surprise and put my hand over my chest. "You all really need to stop doing that, one day I'm going to get a heart attack."

"What's Damon doing with Elijah?" I frowned and looked around, but I didn't see either of them around anymore. "Why are you even here with him?"

Three lectures in one day I'm sure that this would be a record.

* * *

**Wow that was almost five thousand words! Hope it was worth the wait. Please update. **

**Love to all. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for the reviews :) Hope you like this. **

* * *

**Elijah pov **

The smirk was immediately off my face when Damon followed me into an empty room.

"What can I do for you Damon?" I asked placing my hands in my pockets turning to face him.

"I was hoping that we could have a word," he told me. If they were doing what I think he's trying to do then I need to show him that he is not going to succeed in this.

"Where is Elena?" I asked.

"Safe with Saint Stefan," Damon remarked, "They're laying low a little bit of a werewolf problem." I frowned spreading my hands over the edge of the couch. I had been terrified when Abby was brought to me with two bullet wounds in each of her calf muscles and vervaine sprayed over her.

"Oh yes I heard about that," I said trying to act nonchalant. I was slightly confused by his smirk until he spoke further.

"I'm sure you did after all it was your witch that saved us, and I believe that he even brought you Abby after it was all said and done," I frowned. "What is your relationship with Abby, isn't she a little young for you?"

"I assure you that Abby and mine relationship has nothing to do with you," I smirked at him.

"Which only adds to my confusion as why you are here exactly," Damon said sitting on the top of the couch looking at me with confusion on his face.

"Why don't you simply keep Elena and Abigail safe, and leave the rest to me," I smiled and went to leave but he blurred in front of me.

"Not good enough," he said. I grabbed his throat and in an instant I had him slammed up against the wall behind the desk in the study. He tried to retaliate by grabbing my neck, but I he was still new compared to me. I easily took his hand and ripped it off of my neck.

"Young vampires, so arrogant," I stated narrowing my eyes at him. "How dare you come in here and challenge me?"

"Can't kill me man, that's not part of the deal. Abby would hate you if you killed me," in rage I grabbed a pencil and stabbed him in the neck making him give a small groan in pain. I let him go and he fell down on the desk trying to get the pencil out. In the meantime I grabbed a white handkerchief from my pocket and wiped my hands with it.

"I'm an Original, show some respect," I said handing it to him. He snatched it from my grip angrily and held it to his neck to at least attempt to stop the bleeding. "The moment you cease to be of use to me you're dead and I'll take my chances with Abby. So you should do what I say and make sure that Elena and Abby stay safe." Then I left to go try and find Abby.

When I did finally find her she appeared to be arguing with her uncle/father at the moment. I could hear them and I knew that they were arguing about her status with me. Damon came up to them and grabbed Abby and howled her away.

"Did your date abandon you?" Jenna asked looking around, "I thought I taught my niece better than that."

"No she just got dragged away by Damon," I said staring at where she had just been.

"I wouldn't worry about Damon being any competition for you, he and Stefan are like two extra brothers to her. Highly overprotective," she said looking at the direction with me.

"Yes, yes they are."

**Abby pov **

"Are you okay?" I asked as we entered the boarding house, "What happened?" Damon left and sat down on the couch grabbing a bottle of bourbon.

"Today was a bust," Alaric said coming into the room, "That Elijah is one scary dude, but with cool hair." I smirked and Damon groaned.

"Look out Abby looks like Alaric is ready to steal your guy," he smirked closing his eyes.

"Don't be a dick," Alaric muttered sitting down across form them.

"I'm just going to use the restroom," I said leaving them alone in the room. I had honestly though I hadn't been gone long but when I did come back I saw that Alaric was on the ground by the door with a knife sticking out of his stomach. "Alaric!" I yelled going over to him. I quickly ran and grabbed my phone and quickly looked for the number. "Pick up, pick up, pick up," I chanted in my head over and over again.

"Abby-," I heard his voice on the other end. Two arms wrapped around me and I screamed, "Abby?" I heard Elijah yell from the other end.

"Eli-," something hit the back of my head and I passed out. Then next time I woke up I was sitting on the couch with my arms and hands tied.

"I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick," I turned my head see a man in a plaid camping shirt walking over to Damon with two chains in his hands. My eyes widened when I saw that Damon was chained to a chair with some sort of color around his neck, "So I took the idea and with a little mortifying and wooden stakes then." He took it and gave a tug making Damon groan in pain. My eyes widened at the sight. I tried to speak, but the moment I moved I started to feel lightheaded.

"So I hear you have the moonstone Damon," I turned to see Jules walking in with a few other guys that I had never seen before. I heard Damon chuckle, and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh if you only knew the irony of this moment. Okay let me tell you how this is going to go, you're going torture me, I'm not going to talk, and then someone's heart is going to end up on the floor. Last time it was your friend Mason's."

"You killed Mason?" I asked shocked and hurt. He used to babysit me when I was little and I really liked him. Damon's eyes wandered to me and widened slightly.

"This time it will be yours, or how about this one," Jules said and suddenly I felt a knife press into my throat. God how many times did I have to be close to death? "Do you know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through your body, maximum damage. Where is the moonstone?"

"Looking for this?" A voice called out from the doorway. I was so relieved to see Elijah standing there in his usual calm persona. He took something out of his pocket, a little white rock and placed it down on the table next to me. He sent me a look as if to say 'stay calm' and I did. "Go ahead take it?" why would he-. Two werewolves ran towards it only to have Elijah pull their hearts out and they dropped to the ground. I gave a small gasp in surprise as more werewolves tried to challenge him only to get their hearts ripped out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jules flee only to leave the young guy with the chains to cower in the corner. "Where'd the girl go?"

"I don't know," Damon said struggling to get out of the chains.

"What about you sweetheart?" Elijah asked the man, he shook his head violently clutching his chest as if it would stop Elijah from ripping out his heart. "Well I guess I doesn't really matter anyway." He snapped the guys neck and started to undo the chains around Damon, "You realize this is the third time I've saved your life now." Damon smiled mockingly at Elijah before he walked over to me and undid the chains around my wrists and ankles.

"Thank you," I said, but he still looked at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?" I nodded and he smiled. Then he took the moonstone and walked out the door. I don't know why, but I was disappointed. I guess I sort of guessed that he would stay longer or something, but he didn't. I didn't stay at Damon's long only enough to help him get the collar off and help pick up a few of the chains before saying goodnight and heading home.

"Hey Jenna," I said throwing my keys down on the counter. I walked in seeing that she was working on something for her college thing. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Jenna said smiling at me. "Just tired."

"Well go to bed don't want you falling asleep on the table again," I smirked and she cracked a small smile in my direction. I came over to her and sat on the table, "but seriously Jenna are you okay? You seem frustrated lately." Jenna sighed and rested her head on her hands over the table.

"I feel like everyone's keeping something from me, and I don't like that feeling. I feel like Ric is keeping something from me," she said.

"Well Jenna-," I said, but as I said it her phone started ringing.

"It's Ric," Jenna sighed, "What were you going to say?" I only shook my head.

"It's alright Jenna we can't talk tomorrow or sometime soon okay I'll see you in the morning," I bid her goodnight before walking up the stairs and into my room. Only when I opened the door I saw Elijah standing there sitting on my bed. I don't know why, but I felt some anger bubble in my system upon seeing him.

"You're angry," he stated frowning at me. "I understand."

"No I'm not," I said trying to ignore him and taking off my sweater before tossing it into my hamper. When I turned around Elijah was right in front of me studying my every move.

"Yes you are, don't lie," he said to me taking a piece of my hair and brushing it away from my face.

"Why did you leave?" I asked. He took my face in his hands and just stared at me for a moment before answering.

"I don't want them to use you to get to me," he said. "And to do that I have to pretend."

"Why would they do that? What do you mean by pretend?" I asked covering his hands with my own. "You're speaking in riddle Elijah, just say it."

"I care about you Abigail, and I don't want you to be used to hurt me. Not by your friends and most certainly not by Klaus when he gets here," he told me eyes boring into mine.

"I care," I couldn't help but say it. I don't know what had happened but I had to say it aloud, I had to say it in front of him just once. Time seemed to freeze in place as we just stared at each other. He leaned down closer to me pausing for only a moment to see if I was going to pull away, I didn't. In the end it was me who closed the distance between us connecting our lips. Electricity crackled through my entire body just by the feeling of his lips on mine. My hands left his to wrap them around his neck and his were buried deep in my hair. He pulled me closer to him as we both battled for dominance, and the only time we stopped was so that I could get some air. Somehow I ended up with my back on my bed and Elijah was shrugging himself out of his suit jacket and me out of my blouse so that I was left in my tank top and jeans same for Elijah.

"We shouldn't," Elijah said pulling away slightly. This time it was me who placed my hands around his face looking him in the eyes.

"That doesn't mean we can't," his lips smashed to mine once and this time we didn't stop.

* * *

**Please review :) It would make my day. **

**Love to all. **


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to someone playing with my hair softly. When I looked up I saw Elijah's smiling eyes that made me smile as well.

"Good morning," he said leaning down and brushing his lips to mine.

"Mm it is a good morning," I smiled and kissed back before it could get any more intense there was a knock on the door. I groaned softly making Elijah chuckle he leaned down to give me one more kiss before whispering in my ear.

"I'll see you later," he said and then I was alone in my room. I groaned pulled a pair of sweatpants and tank top over my head and answering the door.

"Jenna, what are you doing up it's only. Oh," I said looking at the clock seeing that it was almost ten o'clock.

"Yeah 'oh' I was wondering if you wanted to go through some of the old property lines with Elijah and I this afternoon," she smirked and I playfully punched her shoulder.

"Leave me alone," I called shutting the door in her face. I could hear her cursed laugh throughout the entire house. "Hey is Elena still with Stefan at the lake house?" I called out.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Jeremy with Bonnie?"

"Yep, so I'm taking that as a yes," Jenna said but I didn't respond, she already knew my answer. I smiled getting changed into a pair of jeans and a black pea coat placing a white long sleeved shirt underneath it. I smiled slightly until I frowned at my reflection seeing a bit mark on my neck. Thank god I had my hair pulled to the side otherwise Jenna would've seen. I would have to talk to Elijah about this, but I still blushed at the thought of seeing him there was no telling what I was going to do when I saw him tonight. Looking around my room it took forever until I found an old white scarf with black rose patterns on it. Wrapping it around my neck I looked at my reflection for a good five minutes before deciding that it was well covered enough for me to go out in public and not get questioned about a bite mark on my neck.

Hey Jenna," I said coming down the stairs and grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit on the island.

"Hey are you ready to go?" I nodded my head and we both headed out to meet Elijah.

My day just got a lot more interesting.

I was walking with Elijah and Jenna just mostly listening in on their conversation and piping in when I wanted to say something. I kept my face mostly looking at Elijah seeing if he had changed at all since last night, but he hadn't. I should've expected it though he said that it was to protect me, but I still felt like something should've changed I guess.

"The old Fell property starts just up here," Jenna said.

"Ah yes the Fells, one of the towns Founding Families," he said sarcastically. I raised my eyebrows even though I knew what he was talking about.

"Why do you say it like that?" Jenna asked.

"This town was actually settled two centuries earlier by strugglers from Salem, but I heard a little rumor that the Vikings settled here over a thousand years ago." I answered falling in next to Elijah. He turned his head at me and gave a small smile a glint in his eyes that I didn't recognize until I saw it as smugness because he was looking at the scarf.

"Massachusetts, as in the witch trials?" Jenna asked me and I nodded my head.

"So the founding families really didn't find anything at all," Elijah finished and when Jenna wasn't looking I nudged him in the ribs as hard as I could, but it was like hitting a stone wall, impossible.

"Well I bet it was the men that made it a big deal back in 1860," Jenna remarked and I chuckled taking a look at Elijah's face that was deep in thought. "Men are very territorial."

"You have no idea," I scoffed under my breath fidgeting with my scarf. Elijah was smirking, bastard.

"Yes they are," Elijah said looking off to the left. I turned my head and sure enough there was Ric walking out towards us with a grim look on his face. I don't know if it was because I was hanging out with Elijah or because Jenna was.

"Elijah this is my friend Alaric Saltzman, what are you doing here?" Jenna asked him as he walked up to us.

"Well I got your message saying that you were walking Elijah through the old property lines, and I thought with me being a history teacher and all that I would come along for the ride," Alaric replied semi trying to defend himself.

"We have Abby, she's a lot better than any history book," Jenna snapped. A hurt look crossed Ric's face for a moment before it turned back to the way it was before she made that snide comment.

"Where to next?" Alaric asked.

"I'm pretty curious about the free slaved property owners," Elijah responded and my eyebrows quirked.

"You mean the place where all of the old witches were said to be burned?" I asked and his eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Well I only brought the survey so I'll have to get them from the car, excuse me gentlemen," Jenna said walking back towards the car. If Ric wasn't here I would've already started to either kiss Elijah or yell at him for leaving the bite mark on my skin.

"Alaric Saltzman one of the people on Elena's protecting list," Elijah said facing Ric.

"So is Jenna, and Abby," I think that my name was a little bit of an afterthought.

"You don't have to be jealous, Jenna is not my type," Elijah responded giving a slight glance at me. I was behind Ric now but I still blushed a bright shade of red. He said something else that I didn't hear, "That was a joke Ric lighten up." I scoffed as Elijah patted Ric's shoulder and slipping past him. Elijah grasped my hand lightly and kissed it. "Abigail," he smiled before walking off towards Jenna but he had left something in my hand. As soon as Ric disappeared I opened up the piece of paper that he had left.

_Lovely scarf _

_-Elijah_

Like Jenna said men were VERY territorial. Especially Original ones.

**xXx**

When we walked into the Grill for lunch I was next to Elijah and Jenna was in front of us. I saw Damon, Andie, and Ric all sitting at a booth. Don't say anything Damon, don't say anything, I begging in my mind.

"Hey guys," oh great.

"Hey Damon," Jenna greeted with a smile. It surprised me when Elijah smiled as well.

"I heard that you had a meet of the most historical minds in town," Damon smirked at Elijah and I while I just turned a small shade of red. "Elijah the write, Abby the history textbook, and Ric the teacher. Sorry Jenna, where do you fit in to all of this?" I rolled my eyes at Damon.

"Haha," was Jenna's only response.

"Well as much as I would like to continue this I have papers to grade," Ric said and started to get up from the table before Andie spoke. I knew what Damon was doing to her and it made me sick.

"You know what we should continue this let's have a have a dinner party," she suggested with a smile. Damon looked at her as if she was a genius before smirking at everyone.

"My girl, full of good ideas, I'd be happy to host," Damon offered looking at mostly Elijah and I. "Let's say tonight maybe?"

"It's good for me, Jenna?" Andie asked turning her eyes to my aunt.

"You know what I can't-," Alaric started to say but Jenna cut him off.

"I would love to," Jenna shooting a look at Alaric. Elijah and I were the only ones that hadn't said anything and I had a really bad feeling about all of this dinner party stuff. It seemed like a plot of something that Damon had constructed and that was never a good thing.

"I think that I have something going on," I mumbled.

"Oh come on it would be good for you," Damon said shooting a look to Elijah, "We would love to have you come Abby."

"I'll go if you go," Elijah said looking at me with cautious eyes. I sighed feeling all eyes on me before answering.

"Alright I guess I'll go," I said.

"It would be a pleasure," Elijah told Damon who was smirking wildly as if he just won the lottery or something. Yep something was very wrong about this 'dinner party'.

I left first back to the house only to find Elijah sitting on my bed again. I had a serious déjà vu moment going on right now, but something told me that it wouldn't end the same way.

"You have some serious explaining to do," I said taking the scarf and coat off of my body and pointing to the bite.

"Men are very territorial," he said brushing his hands over the mark.

"Seriously Elijah I can't wear a scarf to dinner, not without getting some suspicious looks from Damon or Alaric," I told him. He groaned and pulled me to him placing small kisses around the bite mark. I moaned slightly at the feeling that he gave me.

"But I like my mark on you, it says that you're mine," he smirked against my neck.

"Elijah," I groaned but he only smiled at me and kissed me again.

"I'll see you at dinner," he said kissing me quickly and leaving my room.

"Damn teasing Original," I mutter putting on a nice navy blue blouse and a matching choker necklace that actually covered the mark very efficiently. I smiled at my solution and grabbed an old journal that I had gotten at the antique shop before looking through it. "Emily Bennett was discovered today," I began reading.

**xXx**

"So what's going on with you and Alaric?" Andie asked as we were all setting up the table at the boarding house. "I feel like there's some tension." Jenna glanced at me for a moment before answering Andie.

"I don't know I really like him, it's more than like and I want it to work but I can't help but feel like he's hiding something form me. Then I have John whispering things in my ear," she said.

"You should never trust Uncle John," I told her handing her another plate for her side. "All he does is lie, or twist words."

"I'm just glad that Damon tells me everything," and compels you to not freak out I though in my mind. A little while later we all moved into the kitchen and I was helping Jenna put some chicken onto plates while I was dabbling with some of the other items that were being served alone with dessert.

"I can definitely see the non Gilbert qualities right now," Jenna joked, "You can cook a lot better than I can." I laughed and through a small vegetable from my plate at her.

"I bet I come from a gourmet chef or something," John was no cook, but I still had no idea about Isobel. Hell I had never even seen her, or a picture before. The doorbell rang and Jenna went to answer it while Damon slipped into the kitchen for a moment. "Damon," I said and he turned around to face me.

"Yes, Abigail?" he teased lightly.

"Whatever you're doing tonight don't, there's too much at risk right now," I begged him, "Not in front of Jenna, please."

"Why you scared that I'm going to hurt your boyfriend," I froze but pretended to be confused. "Oh come on so there isn't a bit mark under that pretty little necklace you're wearing tonight," he said coming up as if to unclasp it but I took the fork and shoved it into his hand. He grunted for a moment before pulling it out. "Really?"

"Really," I confirmed going out to the hallway and saw John walking through the door.

"Who the hell invited you?" Jenna asked.

"John, leave," Damon said coming in from the kitchen wiping his hand and shooting a glare at me. I returned it with an over exaggerated smile.

"When Jenna said that you were having a dinner party for Elijah I decided that I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games," John smirked watching Jenna leave before beginning his interrogation with Damon. I'll give him points for trying though.

"There aren't going to be any games tonight John, just a friendly dinner party," Alaric said walking into the hallway. John gave a look to Damon that practically screamed 'are you kidding me?' Damon only held his hands up in an innocent gesture.

"What he said." The next time the doorbell it was Elijah standing at the door.

"Good evening," Elijah said not taking his eyes off of Damon.

"Good evening, welcome come inside," Damon offered holding the door wide open. I started to get nervous at Damon's so called 'friendly attitude' thing he's got going on right now.

"Let's just make one thing clear if you have a less than honorable intentions about how tonight is going to play out then I suggest that you reconsider," Elijah told him.

"No nothing dishonorable, just a get to know you," Damon replied again stepping aside for Elijah to enter. Elijah smirked until his eyes landed on me. I was sure that I saw them darken slightly but I'm sure that I was just imagining it.

"Well that's good because you know even though Elena and I have this deal if you so much as make a move to cross me I will kill you and everybody in this house," I flinched slightly even though I knew that he wouldn't hurt me I was still terrified for everyone else. "Abby," Elijah greeted.

"Hey Elijah," I frowned walking towards the dining room.

"You look great," he tried again and I blushed.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself," I smirked before growing serious, "Killing everyone in the house?" I hissed.

"Mostly Damon," he smirked but I grabbed his arm.

"Elijah," I said warningly. He sighed before walking into the dining room area with me.

"Just making sure that he has no honorable intentions, here," he handed me a small vile with a red substance in it. "For the bite, even though I prefer it stay," I smirked and drank the blood but that didn't make me feel better at all. I sat next to Elijah at dinner and also Damon was at the end of the table looking at me every few moments. Probably because I was tapping my leg on the carpet from all of my nervousness. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"I hate to break it to you Damon, but according to Abby and Elijah your family is so not a founder of this town," Jenna smirked pouring her yet another glass of wine. I had gotten stuck with water even after I pleaded with Jenna to let me have some wine. I felt like a five year old with these people.

"Really do tell," Damon smirked at the two of us like he was putting together some pieces of a puzzle.

"Well as we already told Jenna a factor of immigrants migrated here from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690's over that period of time they developed a community where they could be safe," Elijah explained.

"Because they were witches," Jenna drawled on.

"I'm still going off my hunch of the fact that Vikings settled in Mystic Falls a little over a thousand years ago," I piped in, but I was ignored by everyone. Except Elijah who put a comforting hand on my knee and started to rub soothing circles.

"There were no tangible proof that there were witches in Salem," Andie countered our statements.

"Andie's a reporter, big on facts," Damon boasted about his girlfriend although I could see that Elijah wasn't at all interested.

"Legend has it that there was this big anti-witch hysteria in the settlement next to it so they had all of the witches gathered up and burned at a stake some said you could hear the screams from miles around us," Elijah said and I shivered.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society," Jenna giggled.

"This is starting to sound like a ghost story," John muttered.

"Better than any of your ghost stories you tried to scare Elena, Jeremy, and I with when we were little," I countered raising an eyebrow at him.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked.

"Well I thought that someone already knew the location," Elijah smirked turning his head towards me, "You seemed interested when I mentioned it earlier." Everybody's eyes were on me as I sipped my water trying not to stumble when I spoke.

"Well I remember reading in one of the old Gilbert journals about a witch being taken to where her sisters were burned years ago, Emily Bennett," I said.

"So do you know the location?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot," I smirked at him.

"Let's not forget who taught you that," Damon said smirking right back at me.

"Yes, he was an awful teacher and had sucky drinks," I said causing Elijah to chuckle along with John and Alaric. Everyone else talked and talked, but I mostly tried to stay silent throughout the whole thing, but Damon and Elijah got me to talk a few times.

"Everyone care for some Konica? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages," Damon offered and I scoffed.

"Underage," I said picking up my plate.

"Nope, sorry, but nine bottles of wine is my limit," Alaric side commented. I didn't miss the look that Damon gave to Andie before she spoke.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study," she suggested with her usual perky attitude and I frowned. Elijah had the same expression on his face as if he was trying to figure something out. The feeling that I had during dinner came back and I felt like I was going to throw up. Sure enough Damon and Elijah left to the study leaving the rest of us to work.

"Come on you're not a gentleman make yourself useful," Jenna said only half joking to John and handing him the plate.

"Put me to work?" Alaric offered but Jenna turned him down and they left leaving John and I alone in the room. We gathered things in silence for a few moments before John spoke up.

"That's an interesting necklace," he commented, "Why does it cover your whole neck," he whispered/hissed into my ear.

"Look I wanted to wear a chocker tonight, it has nothing to do with that," I snapped taking the plates and putting them in the kitchen before starting to help cook. Alaric's phone went off so he left to answer it and somehow John and Andie also disappeared. I did not like this feeling in my stomach.

"Crap we forgot about dessert," I complained showing off my delicious dessert I had hand made. Jenna smirked at me before grabbing some bowls and handing them to me. I took the coffee out into the dining room very relieved to see Elijah coming in with Damon still very much alive. I smiled at him, hopefully discretely, and he returned it.

"Sorry guys dessert is taking longer than I thought I usually just unwrap the food," Jenna said.

"Sure take all the credit," I mumbled sipping the coffee.

"I mean dishing the beautiful creation Abby made," I smirked and tipped my coffee towards her as a toasting motion.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked starting to get out of my chair. Damon looked relieved for a moment and I frowned at him in confusion.

"No I got just sit down Abby," Jenna said while everyone took their seats again and Jenna went back into the kitchen. Wait where was Alaric?

"So I know this is a social thing, but I would love to ask you a few more questions," Andie said.

"And I would love answer," he flirted. I kicked his shin under the table and he only smirked harder.

"Ric can you get my notebook out of my bag please?" Andie asked and I turned around to see Alaric standing there with a determined expression.

"Elijah did John tell you that he was Elena and Abby's uncle slash father?" Damon asked him shooting daggers at John.

"Yes I was aware of that," Elijah replied.

"Of course they hate him so there's no need to keep him on the endangered species list," he smirked at John who was frowning at Damon's comment.

"I don't hate him," I mumbled and I saw John shooting me a grateful expression.

"No Ric it's on the right, front pocket," Andie said before sighing and getting up, "Excuse me guys."

"You know what I would like to know is how you plan on keeping Elena and Abby safe," John asked and I'll admit I sort of wanted to know this answer as well.

"Gentlemen, and Abby," I blushed, "Let's get one thing clear one I allow you to live to keep solely to keep an eye on them, and I allow Elena and Abby to remain in their houses. If that becomes I liability I will take them away and none of you will see them again."

"Okay," Andie chippered coming back to the table, "So my first question is; when you got here to Mystic-." A scream interrupted all of us from our conversation and Andie gasped loudly. I screamed tears welling up in my eyes as I saw Elijah's skin start to turn gray and the veins all appearing on his skin. They finally started to fall when his head dropped and Alaric pulled an old looking dagger out of his back. John came up to me and grabbed my from my chair trying to get me to stay quiet but I was thrashing and sobbing at the same time.

"Elijah!" I screamed, but John's hand came onto my mouth.

"There," Alaric snapped placing the dagger on the table, "Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert."

"Elijah," I whimpered again tears still falling hard. John took me and pulled me out of the room and back into the parlor room as I watched in pure horror Damon carry Elijah's dead body down towards the basement. John tried to calm me down, but in the end I just ended up kicking him in the gut. "I hate you," I cried burying my head in a pillow, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," I kept struggling until Damon came up and brought me into his arms trying to calm me down.

"Come on Abby," Damon whispered rubbing my back.

"Why?" I whimpered.

"He was going to kill Elena, and then he would only kill Klaus only after the sacrifice," Damon said but I pushed him away.

"He had a way to save her," I snapped, "He told me about it." I grabbed my coat and left the boarding house not wanting to feel anything anymore. Tears were still streaming down my face as I walked home not wanting to deal with them anymore. I pulled out my phone calling Elena.

"Hey," Elena's voice came from the other end, "How are you?"

"Did you know," I sobbed into the other end.

"What? Abby calm down, what's going on?"

"Did you know?" I yelled into the phone, "Did you know they were going to kill Elijah?"

"Abby listen to me," she started saying but I had already cut her off.

"Don't, some family you all are turning out to be," I snapped. Anger was pushing me over the edge mixed with betrayal and depression. So much that I took my phone and smashed it into the pavement. Then I let go of everything and collapsed onto the ground sobbing my eyes out. I couldn't believe it, Elijah couldn't be dead it just wasn't possible. I had never felt like this for any guy before and now it was just too much knowing that he was gone. I don't know how long I had been on the ground sobbing my eyes out for, but it had been a long while. I felt like I couldn't live anymore the pain was just too much. I ran home as fast as I could and practically chucked everything I had on the ground before running into the kitchen finding the object I needed.

Then I ran to my room still gripping the cold object between my hands trying to decide what to do. Pacing around usually worked for some people I guess, but the more I tried the more it seemed to make it harder for me. I couldn't think anymore, my mind was a puddle of thoughts and the only thing I could think of was how Elijah looked when he died. The look of death that took over his body was haunting me. I needed it to stop.

"Make it stop, make it stop," I chanted pacing around the room. I collapsed on the floor and kept chanting praying for the sound of Elijah's voice to stop flying through my head and for the last sight of him all gray and dead to disappear. It didn't though, none of it did. The voices kept coming only this time it wasn't Elijah's but it sounded like someone else. A woman I think.

She told me to take the knife and dive it into my heart, to end my pain and suffering and lives the rest of my life next to Elijah in the land of the dead. It was like I didn't have any control of my body as I got up and looked at myself in the mirror taking the knife and aiming it above my chest. I needed to do this, I needed him.

"I love you Elijah," I said before plunging the knife into my stomach.

**Elena pov **

Being home right now was honestly the best feeling in the world, but my conversation with Abby was haunting me. My worst fears had come true though. Abby cared for Elijah and whether that feeling was returned or not was anyone's best guess, but I had a feeling he did. My plan was to talk to her soon after I talked with Jenna. Damon had recommended that I don't tell Abby about removing the dagger, as a just in case type thing but it was killing me to keep more secrets from her. She already hated me now for Elijah how could I keep that secret from her if she really did love Elijah?

"Hey have you seen Abby?" I asked Jenna while we were in the kitchen.

"No she just took off with Elijah after dinner right before dessert, odd if you asked me," Jenna replied. "They make such a good couple don't you think?" more guilt, "Two historical minds and I think that Elijah brings out the best in her."

"Yeah, he sure does," I muttered before walking up the stairs towards Abby's room. I knocked on the door only to receive no answer. "Come on Abby I know you're mad, but we need to talk."

"Hey what's going on?" Jeremy asked coming up next to me.

"Damon killed Elijah and Abby had developed feelings for him," I explained knocking again, "Come Abby please let me explain."

"Abby had feelings for Elijah?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Something's not right," I said clutching the doorknob. It was locked, "Can you give me a hand?" I asked. He nodded and went to the door and tried to open it only to stumble upon the fact that it was locked.

"Abby?" Jeremy called, "Come on open up please." We still got no answer. "If you don't open this door then I'm going to break it down." Jeremy looked at mean and I nodded my head. He rammed into the door forcing it open and the sight in front of me was horrific.

"Abby!" We both yelled rushing to our little sister's side. I took the knife and pulled it out of her stomach trying to get her to wake up. "Abby please," I cried over her.

"Oh my god," Jeremy said tears streaming down his face.

"Call Stefan and Damon," I sobbed pulling her close to me. "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

* * *

**Ahh! Elijah no! **

**How do you all think that Abby's going to live? Or turn into a vampire? Or option 3: get saved by Stefan and Damon? **

**Love to all. **

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow :O amazing reviews chikas y chikos (if there are any out there) I love reading reviews from all of you. So in this chapter unfortunately she does not turn into a vampire, but that doesn't mean she won't eventually (Foreshadow, maybe? Maybe not. **

* * *

"How is she?" I asked as Damon placed the duvet over her shoulders on her bed. Stefan and Damon had gotten here almost instantly working to help her survive. Damon had taken the knife out and tried to stop the bleeding as Stefan fed her his blood, but she hadn't woken up since.

"She got lucky if the knife had been removed then she probably would've bled to death," Stefan said gravely looking at Damon who hadn't taken his eyes off of Abby ever since he came.

"She had vampire blood in her system before that," Damon snapped angrily. Stefan and I looked at him in confusion before he explained further. While you two were away on your happy romantic weekend she as well had a happy encounter with Elijah resulting in a vampire bite," he pointed to her neck, "The bite wasn't there when we got here meaning Elijah gave her his blood."

"What do you mean he bit her?" Stefan snapped.

"Well you know when two people like each other and start to rip-," Damon started with a smirk.

"Enough," I snapped. I didn't like the idea that Abby had obviously fallen for Elijah but it was completely another thing if what Damon was suggesting was true. I sat down on her bed looking at my little sister gravely. It had been easier when she hadn't known. "Who did this to her?" I asked even though I was pretty sure that I already knew the answer. I just didn't want to hear it I don't think Jeremy and I could live if we got the right answer.

"She did it to herself," Damon muttered, "She was there when we killed Elijah the first time, when she started screaming that she hated all of us it was pretty obvious that she had feelings for him."

"I can watch her," Jeremy said from the doorway, "You guys need to figure out what we need to do next with Elijah gone now and Klaus on his way." We all nodded our heads and Stefan, Damon, and I left the boarding house. I was standing in the doorway when I saw Jeremy sit down next to Abby.

"Is Bonnie okay?" I asked. Jeremy had told me what had happened last night, just another thing that went wrong with killing Elijah. It was like a chain reaction; killing him had made Dr. Martin take Bonnie's powers away, Katherine out of the tomb, and Abby to try and kill herself.

It was going to be a long night.

**Abby pov **

**-Next morning-**

Dizziness washed over me when my eyes opened. At first when I stretched out my arms I thought that my arms would reach Elijah's sleeping form, but I was only met with nothing. Confused I sat up in bed only to have my head start pounding. I groaned and looked around my room my eyes landing on Jeremy who was sleeping on a chair next to my bed. Where was Elijah?

"Jer," I groaned pushing him accidently off of the chair. He gave a small cry of pain when he landed on the ground. "What are you doing in here?" I moaned slumping against my bed. Crap it was Monday I thought getting off of the bed.

"Oh god, never do that again," Jeremy said wrapping me in a huge sibling hug. I cried at the tightness of his hug and tried to push him away, but it didn't work. When he finally pulled back he had a furious look on his face. "Why would you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, but as I said it I felt a small stab of pain in my lower abdomen, "Ow, what the hell?" I looked down and saw that my shirt was covered with blood. I looked up at Jeremy with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"You don't remember," Jeremy stated looking over me with concern.

"Remember what?" I snapped. He sat me down on the bed and explained, he explained everything. He held me as I sobbed and screamed for almost an hour until my cries had died down a little bit and I was just sniffling. "I need to get ready for school," I said getting up from the bed and walking back over to my bathroom. I heard him shut the door and I just stared at myself in the mirror for a few minutes. My hair was a wild mess and my eyes were bloodshot and droopy. I tried everything I could but the only thing I could do was take my wild mess of hair and get it so that it was looking slightly good, but my eyes were still bloodshot. I sighed taking my 'Historical Mind' t-shirt and threw a Mystic Falls High School sweatshirt over top. I wasn't really trying to dress up for today so I just grabbed my messenger bag before running out of the house and taking my car to school without seeing if Jeremy needed a ride.

Right now I needed to be by myself.

I got out of my car and started walking down the parking lot to get to my first class when I was stopped.

"Abby," I turned to see Elena and Stefan coming down. I ignored them and continued on my way but I could hear the jogging to catch up with me. "Abby," Elena tried again, "Listen I know that you're mad but what you did had us all worried to death, why would you do that?" I had a feeling she was referring to the fact that I had stabbed myself.

"Look I wasn't feeling well and seeing Elijah dies in front of me hurt, okay? It didn't help that I was left out of all of this. What happened to when you promised you wouldn't keep things from me Elena?" I snapped. Hurt flashed over her face, but I had already turned around and walked off.

"You hate the fact that Elijah's dead?" someone asked as I opened my locker. I turned and saw Luka standing there with a grim smile on his face. "Abby right, Elena's little sister?"

"Luka right? Aren't you Jonas's son?" I smirked and he returned it. "Yeah I guess you could say that I took a liking to Elijah." I blushed still of the thought of Elijah and I heard Luka chuckled.

"I know he just wouldn't stop talking about you," I flushed again, "What if I told you that there was a way that we could get him back?" I stopped what I was doing to look at him my mind working at a million miles per hour. I shut my locker and turned to look at him.

"Then I would tell you I want in," I said. He nodded his head and led me out of the school and back to his car. We didn't talk on the way back to his apartment and when we got there Dr. Martin was already waiting for us.

"Good you brought her," Jonas said stepping aside so that we could enter his apartment. We both put our schoolbags down on the table by the door and stepping inside.

"So how can you bring Elijah back to life?" I asked them.

"The dagger used to kill an Original must stay in his heart for him to stay dead," Luka explained.

"So if we take the dagger out then he'll come back to life?" he nodded his head in confirmation and I had to sit down on the couch to take it all in. "So I could just down into the house and take the dagger out?"

"That's what we're going to try," Jonas said. I looked at my phone and saw that I had already missed my first few classes of the morning.

"I'm in," I said making Jonas smile.

**xXx**

"Damon?" I called out, but I only saw Elena in the other room. "Elena what are you doing here I thought you were, you're Katherine aren't you?" I asked and she smirked. Just great I was in the presence of my sister's 'evil' (her words not mine) doppelganger.

"Good to see you again Abby," Katherine smirked and I frowned.

"What do you mean again?" I snapped, but she just shook her head and went back looking through the old journal again. "Is that Jonathan Gilbert's journal from the lake house? What are you looking for?" I asked leaning over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"You must be related to me, you're nosy as well," I rolled my eyes, "If you must know Damon and I are looking for an ancient witch burial ground where they were all burned."

"The locations not in that one," I sing songed sitting across from her on the couch. She looked at me with doubt in her eyes, "I've ready all those journals twice whenever we went up at the lake house."

"So do you know where it is," I did.

"I don't know I've read so many journals," I teased just as Damon walked into the room. His eyes widened when he saw me and in a moment he was right by my side checking me over to see if I was alright. "I'm fine Damon," I snapped trying to get his arm off of me.

"If you ever do that again I will personally snap your neck," I saluted him playfully and walked over to the bar and got myself a glass of water. For a little while I just watched them look through around the journals even though they could just ask me, although I guess I wasn't really planning on telling them, not after what they did to Elijah. Once I made sure that they were distracted I slipped quietly down into the basement and all the way down the stairs looking through each of the rooms looking for the one that Elijah was in. When I finally found him it took a lot for me not to break down right at that very moment. Looking back I made sure that there was no one there before I walked into his cell. Leaning down next to him I gripped the dagger tightly in my hands and started to pull it out a little bit. When it started to slide out I heard the door open from upstairs and footsteps coming down.

Crap. I looked around and found a few wooden boards to hide behind and hid there until the person would leave. I saw Katherine looking for a blood bag from the freezer that they kept down here. I prayed that she wouldn't come in here, but of course that meant that she looked and came into the room looking at Elijah. My eyes widened when I saw that the dagger was slowly sliding out on its own. Then I remembered that Jonas said that Luka would be with me as a backup plan in case anything happened. Katherine rushed into the cell and held down the dagger from leaving Elijah's body. All the events happened too fast. First Luka stabbed Katherine then Damon came down and set fire to Elijah's body. Stefan showed up and Damon yelled for him to go check the witch house. I had made sure that Damon was long gone before I got up from my hiding place behind the stakes. I went back over to Elijah immediately and put my hands on the dagger, but cried out at the hot metal. Looking back at my hands I saw that it had left a few small burn marks. Oh no.

"Luka!" I cried basically running all the way to the Marin house, "Luka?" I yelled walking into the house but I only saw Dr. Martin kneeling down beside his son crying. "Oh god," I exclaimed.

"He's dead," Dr. Martin cried, "I have to do this." I stepped in front of him in an attempt to calm him down.

"I know that and I'm sorry, but revenge is not the answer," I tried telling him but he was getting out a picture of Elena and flipping through his grimores. "Dr. Martin pleases," suddenly the door opened and standing there was Stefan. Wait, how did I beat Stefan here?

"He's gone," Stefan started clutching his head in pain and I screamed, "He's gone and I have no one, and now you're going to know what that feels like." I screamed again for him to stop but Stefan only collapsed on the ground and Dr. Martin walked away.

"Stefan!" I cried kneeling down beside him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Elena, he's going after Elena." Stefan grabbed my arm and in a flash we were both out of the apartment building and on our way to the Grill. Of course the second we got there I was abandoned while he left to go find Elena. I looked around frantically for Elena, Stefan, or Dr. Martin. "Dr. Martin," I called finally spotting him.

"You were supposed to take the dagger out," he snapped before walking away and walking to another door. Before I could do anything he had been intercepted by Bonnie. They tried talking but all of a sudden all of the lights went off. More like exploding and there was fire all over one of the beams to the table. Bonnie tried to stop him, but he pressed his hand against her head causing her to collapse on the ground. Everyone was running around and as much as I tried to get over to Bonnie and help her, but I had been pushed back out of the restaurant. I had tried so hard to get back in there by the time I did everyone was gone.

When I got home Stefan, Damon, and two Elena's were talking in the living room.

"Well you're probably going to want this back, but your pretty little necklace is going to need a good dry cleaning," Katherine said handing Elena her necklace.

"You should leave before Jenna gets home," Elena snapped at her.

"Thank you," I said, I had no idea what I was thanking her for. I opened the door and Katherine gave a grateful look at me before leaving. "That is how you get rid of a vampire," I muttered putting my stuff down.

"Were you apart of this?" Stefan asked. I looked down at the ground and shuffled on my feet.

"At school today Luka came up to me and said that there was a way to revive Elijah. All I had to do was get the dagger out, but Katherine interrupted so Luka tried to get it out," I explained.

"Why would you do that he wants to kill your sister," Damon snapped. I gave a look at Elena before answering his question.

"He had a way to save her, he told me about it once some elixir that could save the doppelgangers life," I wouldn't let any harm come to Elena, Jenna, or Jeremy. Ever. "Now if you'll excuse me," I said walking past them and into the kitchen.

"Hey you made it home," I said as Jenna walked into the kitchen, "You make up with Alaric yet?" I asked.

"We're getting better," she spoke putting her stuff away before the doorbell rang.

"It's too late for visitors," I groaned walking towards the door with Jenna hot on my tail. "So about Alaric who was this dead wife you were talking about?"

"Some woman named Isobel," Jenna explained handing me a jar of ice cream she had collected. I smiled and went into the kitchen grabbing a spoon, but when I came out Jenna was looking really confused at the woman at the door.

"Hi you must be Jenna, and Abigail," she said as I walked behind Jenna. I heard Elena gasp from up the stairs but I ignored it.

"I'm sorry do we know you?" I asked her.

"I'm Elena and Abigail's mother," I started choking on the piece of ice cream I had put into my mouth so much that Jenna had to help calm me down.

"Isobel," Elena said walking down the stairs towards us.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**Love to all**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry, but this chapter is kind of short :(**

* * *

This was my Mother? Jenna had a look of pure betrayal and anger and I'm pretty sure mine was covered in shock and confusion.

"Hello Elena, it's wonderful to see you again," she said, "And Abigail it's wonderful to meet you."

"But you- dead?" I asked. Stefan had told me she was a vampire but I hadn't really believed it.

"What do you mean again?" Jenna asked Elena not really paying attention to me.

"You must be the woman who's dating my husband. I need to speak to Elena and I would love to talk to Abigail may I please come in?" Isobel asked. I couldn't believe it though. She sounded so emotionless and void that it made Damon seems like a bipolar man.

"No Jenna, don't invite her in," Elena said.

"I need to speak to you Elena," Isobel said.

"NO!" Elena exclaimed slamming the door in Isobel's face. I took that moment to put the ice cream down and run up the stairs tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "Abby!" I slammed my door and just slid down until I was now sitting on the floor. I couldn't believe it; I had just met my birth mother.

The next morning I woke up still sitting down on my floor, but I was awakened by someone shoving the door open. Jenna stood there.

"I'm staying over on campus Abby, I'll be back soon okay?" I nodded my head and she helped me over to be bed before running down the stairs. The second she was gone though I put my hair into a ponytail and changed into a pair of shorts and shirt before walking downstairs just as Alaric punched John.

"Abby," John started as I walked into the kitchen. I took the coffee and started making it but my hands kept shaking. "Abby, are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay, I just met my birth mother last night and she-."

"Wasn't what you were expecting," John finished for me taking the coffee mug out of my hands and pouring it for me. "I know that you haven't met her, but can you please give her a chance?" I thought about it for a minute before nodding my head.

"Hello Abigail," I turned around slightly choking on my coffee to see Isobel there. She had a small smile on her face as she walked into the kitchen. "I'm sorry that I didn't get to meet you the last time I was here."

"When was the last time?" I asked as John left the room and I sat down across from Isobel.

"Before the Founder's Day parade I had come to get a device from Damon, and to meet Elena. It's safe to say that she doesn't really like me," Isobel stated. I shrugged my shoulders just as Stefan, Elena, and John entered the room.

"You invited her in?" Elena snapped at John.

"She information on Klaus, please just listen to her," John practically begged. My ear's perked up at the mention of Klaus. With all the things going on with Elijah I hadn't thought much about Klaus.

"Since I was last here I've been doing anything possible to make sure that we keep Elena and Abigail alive," Isobel said sitting down next to me. John was going to say something before Elena interrupted him.

"No you don't get to talk okay not after everything you've done?" John nodded his head and Isobel went on.

"Where you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked her.

"No, but there are these rumors that Katherine's little sister doppelganger is alive," Isobel said looking at me.

"Nothing about Elena?" I asked her my heart starting to pick up its pace.

"A few things here and there, but mostly about you. They say that young blood is better for any spell or sacrifice meaning that Klaus will most likely take you if there's a possibility," Isobel explained to me and I actually thought that I saw concern in her eyes.

"And that wouldn't happen if Elijah was still around," I shot daggers at Elena, Stefan, and John.

"Yes I heard about your relationship with Elijah from John, I'm not sure if it's a smart thing or a really dumb decision," Isobel said to me a small smirk coming onto her face.

"Anyway any vampire that wants to get in with Klaus is going to be lined up to take Abby away and Elena if given the option," John added going back on topic. I guess the Mother Daughter talk would have to wait until later.

"I'm not buying any of this the last time you were here you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me and now you want to help me," Elena said to them. "Abby?"

"What reason do they have to lie Elena, they're our parents," I replied, but Elena just shook her head at me.

"Isobel's been helping all along," John added trying to convince Elena to see reason. "Klaus hasbeen obsessed with finding Katherine, it would only take one word from any of those 1864 vampires to spread word that she wasn't in the tomb and was still alive, and that would bring him straight here to the two of you. So we killed them."

"And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process," Elena argued.

"I have a safe house I can take you both to the deeds in your name so no vampire can get it, not even me," Isobel said. "Let me help you." I got up and was about to say something but Elena beat me to it.

"You want to help? Then get the hell out of my house," Elena said. I sighed and watch as she and John left. I ran out with them while Elena was talking with Stefan.

"Wait Isobel!" I yelled running out of the house after grabbing my sweatshirt. Isobel smiled and turned around for me. "I have so many questions."

"Come," Isobel said leading me towards her car. There was a man in the back, obviously compelled, and I slid into the passenger side next to Isobel. "What questions do you have?"

"If I'm still a year younger than Elena, how?" I asked. "I mean why?"

"After I gave Elena up I became depressed and John was there to try and help me back. A few months later I found out that I was pregnant with you. At first I was filled with joy because I thought that I could finally have a child of my own, but after you were born John had convinced me to give you to his brother because he knew that they could give you a much better life then me ever could," I felt bad for her. Giving up two children to the same people even if it was for the best. We came up to a gigantic old house that was being foreclosed later this month. The man brought in her stuff and she was holding a bottle of wine. "I know that our meeting seems brief, but I have business that I have to take care of some business right now." I nodded my head and walked back to the car where another man was waiting to take me back.

He dropped me back off into the house and I changed into some actual jeans and shirt to go out to the Grill for lunch. It was a very lonely afternoon that was spent practically walking around town sorting through my thoughts. Everything had been happening too fast. Meeting my birthmother, Klaus drama, and the fact that Elijah was still dead. I had tried calling Damon a few times to see if anything was going on only to find out that he was taking Bonnie and Jeremy to the witch burial ground confirming my thoughts on the location.

Caroline called and asked if I had seen Matt at all and I told her no. I did tell her that I would keep an eye out for him around town. It was starting to get late in the afternoon when I was walking off towards my car that I had driven here when excruciating pain erupted in my skull and I fell to the ground.

**Elena's pov **

"You lied you did find Klaus," I said following her out to the cemetery. "Did he compel you?" I asked once again.

"If he did then I couldn't tell you," Isobel replied kneeling down by tombstone and brushing the leaves and dirt off of it.

"So you lied you did find Klaus didn't you, he knows where Abby and I are. Are you taking us to him now? What is this?" I asked looking at the tombstone.

"My parents, you and Abby's grandparents, had me buried here when it became clear that the police weren't going to find my body. The still come here every week and bring me flowers, even if there's no one here," she said gravely before turning me, "I have a secret to tell you Elena. During the time that I was conceiving your sister I had been with two men."

"What's that supposed to mean, John's her father isn't he?" I asked.

"Only on paper, her real father was another man," she said.

"Who?"

"Maybe there's a part of me buried here, the human part, the part that used to dream about meeting her daughters," Isobel smiled at me. "Instead you got to meet the other part, the other part that would betray her own flesh and blood."

"What do you mean?" I asked but her phone started ringing. Isobel answered it and I could barely make out the voice on the other side.

"I have Katherine and the moonstone," the voice said on the other side. He said something else but I couldn't make it out.

"I'm done," Isobel smiled sounding relieved. I looked at her confused before she hung up her phone and looked at me. "Can you apologize to Abigail for me, I never wanted any of this to happen to either of you." then she took her necklace and threw it to the ground flames engulfing her. I gasped and watched in horror as my birth mother burnt to death in the sunlight. It was awful to hear her screams but I scooped the necklace up in my hands and held it to me tightly.

Stefan came to pick me up and took me home holding me the entire time.

"Why did they let me go?" I asked Stefan as we sat in the boarding house.

"Because Klaus already has what he needs," Damon snapped throwing something the second he got into the house. It took Stefan five minutes to get Damon calmed down enough to tell us what was going down.

"What are you talking about Damon?" Stefan growled.

"He took her, Abby's gone."

**Abby pov **

I woke up on an unfamiliar couch groaning I thought to myself how many times I had gotten kidnapped. I guess that this would only be the second time, and that had turned out well. After all I had met Elijah the last time, but something told me that this wasn't like all the other times. I sat up and tried to move only to see that Ric was facing Elena and his back was towards me.

"Zdraveĭte, Katerina, I have missed you," Ric said and smiled at Katerina, or Katherine. She looked very frightened and really nervous in front of this man.

"Klaus," she whispered. My eyes widened and I stared at Ric, or Klaus.

* * *

**Please review. It would seriously make my Thanksgiving special if I got to a hundred reviews!**

**Love to all. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my god Thank you all so much for helping me reach a hundred reviews! So this takes place during the "Last Dance" episode with the decade dance. Sorry to say that this won't be such a long chapter because of the fact that Abby is currently with Niklaus, yes highly unfortunate. **

**So anyway i hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

"How-?" I said getting up and backing away. Ric/Klaus smiled at me and walked closer before cupping my cheek in his hands.

"Witches can be very useful," he said, "Hm I can see why my brother was fascinated in you, so much fire in those pretty little eyes of yours. So much passion and determination," I turned my head away from him, but his hand guided my face back to his while his other went down to my wrist to the vervaine bracelet Elijah had given me. I started shaking on the spot, and I could see that even Katherine was looking slightly concerned for me. In one quick snatch my bracelet was gone and his eyes were pouring into mine. "Oh the fun we're going to have."

**xXx**

Klaus was looking through Ric's clothing looking very disgusted at the clothing style he had.

"Who is this guy Safari Sam?" He asked before walking out to Katherine and I showing us the two shirts he had picked up. "What do you think? Bad, or badder?" Personally I didn't like either of the shirts, but Katherine was the one who answered. She was sitting in a chair while I was still on the couch.

"The darker color's suit you better," Katherine said.

"Oh thank you honey, okay pop quiz the dagger and white oak ash are in the Salvatore's possession correct?" Klaus asked.

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah you'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house," Katherine said and I flinched upon hearing Elijah's name. Klaus smirked at me before continuing to question Katherine.

"The dagger needs to stay exactly where it is, the last thing I want to do is resurrect Elijah. That guy is a buzz kill," Klaus muttered and I glared at him.

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna."

"Right Elena's aunt for all the lies about Isobel. What else?" he asked walking up to Katherine.

"That's it," she said stuttering as he towered over her. She flinched as he ran he had over the side of her face.

"So jumpy," he whispered.

"Please just kill me Klaus, and get it over with," Katherine pleaded to him.

"And show you kindness? I've been searching for you for over five hundred years, you're death will last at least half that," he said. "And I know that you think that, but what could you not know? What could they be keeping from you?" He asked kneeled in closer to her. I felt bad for her actually she has been running from this man for over half a thousand years and now she had been caught. I was in the same boat, but I don't think that he was furious with me for whatever reason. Klaus leaned in close to her and his voice got hypnotic.

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could channel the power of a hundred dead witches," Katherine said against her will.

"I thought you said she didn't have her powers?"

"She did, or didn't I don't know. You kidnapped me I'm sort of out of the loop," Klaus then turned to me. I cowered on the couch and scooted away from him as he leaned down close to me as he had done Katherine. His hand came up to my face and forced his eyes took look in mine. My mind turned into a puddle and I could only focus on his eyes and voice.

"Does the witch have her powers?" He asked eyes contracting and dilating into my own.

"Yes Damon took her to the witch house," I said robotically against my will. Klaus frowned at me before leaning in towards my neck and taking a deep breath causing me to flinch.

"Mm you smell delicious my precious doppelganger," he said lightly biting down on the skin, but not enough to break the skin. "I cannot wait to taste you." getting off of me he finally went back over to Katherine leaving me shaking in the seat. "Now while I'm gone I want you to take this knife and stab yourself" I watched in horror as she stabbed herself in the leg grunting with pain, but keeping a solid look on her face, "Now take it out, now while I'm gone I want you to do that over, and over, and over again. If you get bored, switch legs." He smirked.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to lay eyes on the people who might stop me from getting what I want, and as for you," Klaus snapped walking back over to me looking at me dead in the eyes again, "You are not allowed to leave this place without my permission first, and while I'm gone I want you to stay right here on the couch and wait for me to return." My eyes widened and Klaus smiled before he leaned over and kissed my forehead as he had done to Katherine. Grabbing his coat he walked out the door, "Again." I turned my head and watched in horror as she stabbed herself again.

Hours had passed and all I could do was sit on the couch and listen as Katherine stabbed herself over and over again. Tonight was supposed to be the night of the decade dance, and I loved the decade dances. They were fun and could easily distract you from anything, but instead I was stuck on a couch with my sister's doppelganger where, currently, a god knows how old Original vampire that wanted to kill. Just a typical Thursday, you know? I wonder what Elena was doing right now, was she looking for me, or was she too busy worrying about something else at the moment. No offense to my sister or anything but she tended to focus more on her problems mostly than others.

It was later in the day when Klaus returned with his warlock that had knocked me unconscious earlier, and he looked furious.

"Ah you're right this witch is all juiced up and ready to kill," Klaus said going through the drawers again.

"How tragic," I mumbled earning a glare Klaus.

"We're going to have to kill her Maddox," he said, "Ugh do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" He asked the both of us before taking out a crossbow. "Who is this guy again?"

"The town's resident vampire hunter," Katherine responded. He looked like he had just had an epiphany.

"Ah that explains the clothing," he mumbled.

"Only thing I could find bourbon," Maddox said handing a glass to Klaus. The last thing we needed was a drunk Original running around.

"I knew there was something about this guy I liked," Klaus said taking a swig. "There's a high school dance, and I'm going to need you to take out witch bitch."

"If she has that much power than I can't go new her," Maddox explained, "She would be able to sense me from a mile away. I wouldn't be able to get near her, you have to do it."

"In this body?" Klaus snapped, "I'm a harried history teacher she could easily hurt me, not me Klaus, but as in-," he saw my confused look, "Never mind."

"No witch could handle channeling that much power," Maddox said offering a solution that I didn't really have a good feeling about. "It'll kill her; it would kill me you just have to make her use it." I didn't want to listen to the rest of their conversation about killing one of my friends so I got off the couch and walked away. Although a little bit later Klaus appeared next to me.

"You know if I didn't have to use you for the sacrifice I would've already drained you dry," he said smirking at my neck. I flinched and tried to back away from him, but he had me pinned up against the wall. "But I don't think a small bite would hurt anyone," I almost screamed as he bit down into my neck sucking my blood. It hurt a lot more than the bite from Elijah, that one had been more pleasurable than this one. When he finally did let go of me I slumped to the ground holding my neck.

"Go to hell," I snarled at him only to hear him chuckle.

"I was right though, I just live for the day when I don't have to stop," Klaus said walking out of the room leaving me alone. I went into the bathroom getting some tissues and putting them against my neck before walking out into the living room where Katherine was changing and getting a blood bag out of the fridge to heal herself.

"Are you okay?" I asked slightly concerned the other part not wanting it to be just so quiet in here anymore.

"I'm fine," Katherine said taking a swig of her blood bag. I nodded my head and went back to the couch pulling a blanket over myself.

I miss you Elijah.

**Elena pov **

Today had been the worst day in the world. My sister had been taken by Klaus for the sacrifice and we had no idea of finding her. At least until Klaus came to the decade dance in Alaric's body. I had a feeling I knew where she was, but Damon and Stefan refused to let me out of their sight. I needed my sister back because I have never really been there for her. There were always her problems, and then there were mine. I made a quick decision and ran down to the basement where Elijah was, and I did something. Something I knew would help us get Abby back.

I took the dagger out.

Now I just needed to wait for him to wake up.

* * *

**Alright I hope you liked it and please review!**

**Love to all**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow thank all of you guys so much for the reviews! **

**Well here's the next chapter, I really have nothing else to say right now. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing except for Abby. **

* * *

I waited for what felt like hours upon hours until he gave a very loud gasp that made me jump. I ran over to Elijah who was still as gray as ever.

"Katerina," he gasped before his body jerked another direction. I almost screamed if I hadn't remembered that I had to be quiet so I would let Damon and Stefan know what I was doing. "I can't breathe," he said standing up before falling to the ground again struggling to breathe. He looked up at me with confusion in his eyes. "What's happening to me?"

"You haven't been invited in," I said finally realizing what the problem was. He got off the ground and attempted to speed out of the house only to run into the wall. He stumbled back for a moment before trying again and this time he was gone. I followed him running up the stairs praying that he didn't make too much noise for Stefan and Damon to hear. If they heard me then we were both dead. I ran and saw him in the doorway catching his breath on the ground. His suit was all burned and his hair was a wild mess, but I didn't miss the look of betrayal when he saw that it was me who had pulled the dagger out and not Abby. He tried to run it at me, but he slammed against an invisible wall.

"What happened, where is Abigail?" I flinched at the venom in his voice when he said my sisters name, but I shushed him and pointed upstairs.

"I'll tell you, but not here," I whispered. "Can I trust you?"

"Can I trust you?" he snapped back at me. I took the dagger and hesitantly placing it in his hand. He took it from me and placed it in his coat pocket.

**-time jump-**

**At the Lockwood house. Elijah tells the story of him, Klaus, and Katerina, etc. **

"So what has become of Abigail?" Elijah asked sitting down on the couch he seemed very hesitant in asking about my sister and I knew why. He thinks that he betrayed her.

"She didn't know about what they were planning," I said quickly, "Right after we daggered you she tried to kill herself." He jumped up almost immediately his eyes working at a million miles per hour.

"She had my blood in her system, does that mean-?" I quickly shook my head and he seemed to visible relax.

"Stefan and Damon saved her," I said, "She's really missed you though. She did try to remove the dagger, but got caught. She's been trying to save you since you were daggered."

"And Katerina? She would've been released from my compulsion," he said. I knew that this next part was going to be hard for him to hear.

"Klaus took her," I said, "and Abby. He took her for the sacrifice." Elijah got up and went over to the fireplace with a fierce expression on his face. I didn't want to say anything right now in fear that he would hurt me because I could see that he was genuinely upset right now. My phone rang so I let Elijah cool down for a little bit while I talked to…Stefan.

"Hey what's up?" I asked. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jenna knows, Alaric attacked her," he said over the other end.

"No, no, alright I'll be there soon," I turned back to Elijah who was still staring at the flames, "I have to go."

"That wasn't part of today's arrangements," Elijah said turning over to face me.

"She's my family Elijah I have to go to her I'll be back you have my word," I told him, but his face continued to be a mask of no emotions. The thing with Abby had really hit him hard even if he wasn't willing to show it. He really did care for her.

"That means nothing anything to me until you live up to it," he told me, but I knew what he meant. If I didn't come back then he was taking me away from my family.

"Thank you," I said running off towards my car.

**Elijah pov **

Once Elena had left I turned back and just stared into the flames thinking of her. Over my dead period I had done a lot of thinking about Abigail. Did she know what they were doing? If so, why didn't she stop it? Had she just been using me to help her family and friends?

She hadn't done any of those things. Abigail had genuinely cared about me, and she was the first girl in over millennia to give a genuine caring for me. I had thought that I knew what love is, with Tatia and Elizabeth it had all been about competition and fighting for her. With Abigail it was different though I didn't have to fight for her love because I had already acquired it, but she didn't make me fight for her. She embraced life and looked for the good in everyone. She could probably even find something good in Niklaus if she tried hard enough, but that would probably be sometime when he wasn't holding her hostage.

Love was a weird word. According to my brother love was a vampire's greatest weakness, but with Abigail everything was different. She made me feel strong like I could do anything. When I was around her I felt nothing but happiness coursing through my un-dead veins. Her smile could give me the strength of a million men. I wanted nothing more than to storm over to wherever Niklaus was and rip his heart out for harming a single hair on her head. My mind was going crazy just thinking about what he was doing to her because I had a feeling that he knew about our relationship. It terrified me what he was going to do just to get back at me for leaving him almost five hundred years ago. The rest of my time alone I just stood there staring into the fireplace thinking of her. I needed to get her back even if I had to storm into the place Niklaus was currently in and tear everyone's heart out. I would do that for her.

The door slammed open and this time I heard two pairs of footsteps coming my way.

"I thought that it was only to be the two of us," I said turning towards the door, but I froze in my footsteps to see who the other person was with Elena. Her dirty blond hair was let down in slight waves down her back and her brown eyes were red and bloodshot. A few tears leaked out of her face as she practically ran over to me wrapping her arms around my torso. My arms followed the action and wrapped around her tightly. Resting my head on top of hers I breathed in her scent for a moment thinking that this was all just a dream.

"Elijah," she said sobbing into my jacket.

"Abby," I replied looking down at her so that I was looking into her brown eyes. My hand came up to her cheek and wiped away gently with my thumb. "Oh god," I muttered pulling her to me again.

"I thought you were dead," Abby cried clutching my jacket tighter, "They let you go?"

"Yes they did," I said looking back over at Elena who had a happy yet cautious look on her face.

"Tell me," Elena said pulling off her jacket, "What is Klaus's curse?"

**Abby pov **

I gave a confused look towards Elijah and he whispered down to me that he would explain later. Elijah guided me over to the couch and sat down next to me while gesturing for Elena to sit in one of the chairs across from us.

"Please," he said. "You know my family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get along too well. When we became vampires we discovered the truth; Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before it was her darkest secret. Klaus was from a different bloodline. Of course when my father found this out he hunted down my Mother's lover and he killed his entire family not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between the species that rages until this day."

"You mean the vampire werewolf hatred?" I asked. Elijah placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"So what does that make Klaus? A vampire? Or a werewolf?" Elena asked looking very confused.

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any vampire or werewolf nature would not let such an imbalance of power therefore the witches had saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" I asked.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf if he succeeds Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race," Elijah explained to us. I was definitely starting to freak out a little bit. "He would endanger not just vampires, but everyone."

"But you helped him," Elena said standing up.

"I helped him because I loved him," Elijah said pulling me closer to him. Feeling more comfortable than I felt in days I rested my head on his shoulder. "That's changed now he must die." I flinched.

"We have the dagger now," another flinch causing Elijah to take my hand in his and give a light squeeze. "We can stop him."

"Silver heals a werewolf, and an Original can only be killed with a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum? The dagger won't work on him," Elijah stated sadly.

"What are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" Elena practically yelled.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species," Elijah started.

"By the servants of nature themselves," I finished the pieces of the puzzle finally fitting together. Elijah nodded his head at me and turned back to Elena. "A witch, if they can channel that much power."

"The curse must be broken upon a full moon when Klaus is in transition that's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with that much power can kill Klaus," Elijah said getting up from the couch and walking over to Elena.

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena said.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know," he then went on to explain how he had gotten ahold of a witch several centuries before to create a way to save the doppelgangers life. When he was in love with Elizabeth.

"Yes Elena, I did," Elijah said looking back at me. Elena asked Elijah a few more questions before leaving in her car because I had asked for a few minutes alone with Elijah. The second she was gone I turned to face him only to be met with his lips on mine. I sighed in content and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me.

"I had nothing to do with your daggering I swe-," I started to say but Elijah just kissed me again.

"I know," he told me when he finally pulled away. "Elena told me, but if you ever try to kill yourself over me again I will-." This time I cut him off.

"I know," he smirked pressing his lips to mine once again running his hands through my hair. "I missed you." I pulled back a small frown appearing on my face.

"That's all you have to say?" I asked incredulously, "You were dead, and all you have to say is 'I missed you'?" he sighed leaning his forehead down onto mine.

"I don't know if I can it though," Elijah muttered and I immediately felt guilty for putting him on the spot like this.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," I told him. He shook his head holding me to him once again.

"How did you escape?" He asked sounding confused, "How did you escape my brother?"

"I didn't."

_Flashback _

_Katherine and I were watching as the two witches chanted in front of a large box with Alaric/Klaus standing off to the side with his head leaning down. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew that whatever it was it wasn't going to be a good thing. When they stopped Alaric's head looked up and he seemed confused to see Katherine and me here. _

"_Elena?" He questioned turning his head to me "Abigail?" then he collapsed. I would've rushed to his side if the box hadn't suddenly opened. I watched in horror as a man with short curly dirty blond hair walked out of the box with a smug smile on his face. The two witches smiled, but I was terrified. Klaus looked down on Alaric's body before turning to the both of us. _

"_Now that's more like it," he smirked looking at me in the eyes. I knew he could see the terror in them, and I knew that he was being all smug about it. Bastard. Suddenly he was right in front of me and I gasped at the close proximity. He forced me to look into his blue eyes and I could only watch helplessly as his eyes dilated and contracted. I knew what was coming. _

"_Don't," I snapped, but that only increased his smirk. _

"_You can go, now just stay in town," he said and my eyes widened in fear. Wait, did he just say that I could leave? I looked up at him with confusion evident on my face. "You heard me, go before I changed my mind." I didn't hesitate to run to the door and out of the building to see the sun at its apex. I looked back at the building to see if this was some joke and that I would find Klaus standing there with a smirk on his face. He wasn't there though so I ran, and I ran until I fainted from exhaustion and by that point I had gotten into the boarding house. Damon thankfully had caught me, though. _

"_Abby? Are you okay," I was already out cold. _

_End flashback. _

"He just let you go?" Elijah asked suspiciously. I could tell that Elijah did really believe that his brother would do such a thing. "Just like that?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "I still think that I'm going to walk out the door and he's going to be right there to kill me." Elijah took my chin in his hand and tilted my head up so that I was looking deep into his dark eyes.

"I will never let that happen, ever," he growled dangerously.

"I don't want you to get hurt," I said thinking back to the time he had told me how to really kill and Original vampire. Like kill, kill not just decapitate. I don't think that I could ever handle if he died, died. It had been hard enough to have him decapitated and that I couldn't help him, but I don't think I could live he died forever. I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me tightly just be thinking about him dead.

"I won't," he said kissing my lips gently.

"I love you," I muttered into his shirt. If he heard me he didn't say anything about it.

"There's one more thing I need to take care of," Elijah told me stroking my hair and I pouted at him.

"I need some sleep," I replied, "I'm going home."

"Do you want me to drop you off?" I nodded my head and in a second Elijah had me scooped up into his arms and flew us back over to my house. With me giggling the whole way there. After he was gone I walked up to my bedroom and changed out of my sticky clothes and took a nice long bath. It had been a while until I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I froze for a moment quickly getting out of bath and wrapping a towel around myself before taking the stake out of the drawer by the sink and walking up into my room. Only to see Elijah sitting down on my bed with a troubled expression on his face. I let out a sigh of relief placing the stake back on the counter and walking into the room.

"What were you doing?" I asked him going through my drawer and finding a couple articles of clothing. I felt Elijah come up next to me and wrap his arms around me. He gently kissed my neck before looking up at us in our reflection.

"Tomorrow I want you to stay here, okay?" he said.

"Why, what's tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow is the full moon odds are Klaus is going to break the curse tomorrow." I turned around abruptly looking at him with wide eyes.

"No I'm not letting Elena die," I said determined. Elijah sighed and just stared at me for a few minutes he shook his head.

"And I'm not letting you die," Elijah replied back to me. "I-I love you Abigail, and I'm not losing you. I couldn't live with myself if you died." He stroked my cheek lovingly before leaning down and kissing me again, only this time it was more demanding.

"I love you too," I said kissing him again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it...**

**REVIEW!**

**Love to all**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

I loved the feeling waking up next to Elijah in the early morning. He must love my hair though because, again, I woke up to him playing with it in his fingers. I sighed peacefully letting myself relax against him temporarily forgetting what today was.

"Oh no," I gasped sitting up, "Today's the full moon I have to go see if Elena's alright." I was absolutely panicking right now. I sat up to get up and get myself dressed and to the boarding house where I knew Elena and Jenna were. I would've if Elijah's arms hadn't snaked around my waist and pulled me back towards him. "Elijah I need to go see Elena and Jenna."

"No," he moaned into my neck, "Can we just enjoy this moment for a second," I sighed and leaned against him for literally a second before I stood up abruptly and practically ran to my closet. In a flash Elijah was standing in front of me smiling evilly.

"Elijah," I groaned and his smirk only grew.

"No," he said taking the jeans out of my hand and wrapping his arms around my neck pulling me close to him. "I don't want you to leave the house today."

"I know you told me that last night, but Elijah tonight either Elena and I are going to be used in the sacrifice. I need to make sure that she's okay," I explained to him. He sighed and buried his head into my hair.

"Promise me you won't do anything rash?" He begged looking me in the eyes.

"You know I can't promise you that," I said giving him a grim smile and kissing him softly again. "I can promise you though that tonight, tonight Klaus will die. We'll make sure of that." Elijah smiled and pulled me into his arms again.

"I can't lose you," he mumbled.

"You won't," I assured him. "I love you."

"I love you too." With that we got dressed and walked over to the boarding house where the gang was already waiting for us. Elijah told them all about the elixir that Elijah had possessed five centuries ago for, cough, Elizabeth. Elijah had looked away from me when he said that, and it's a good thing otherwise he would've seem my deadly stare. Damon cursed at Elena for believing that the elixir would work in the first place.

Another surprise though, Alaric came by the house. He had been released by Klaus like I had been, but he had been released to send a message.

The sacrifice happens tonight, just like Elijah had said. When he said that I retreated elsewhere in the house to think. It was all happening too soon. Sure I had known ahead of time when this was going to happen, but to actually have it be heard by the messenger himself. It just all seemed to be going so quickly. Elena or I were going to die tonight, and there was nothing any of us could do to stop it from coming.

"You left," I felt Elijah's arms slip around my shoulders. I sighed and leaned back into him while I closed my eyes. I thought all about what could go wrong, what could be right, and what the realistic options of how tonight was going to play out. I knew what the options were. One of use was going to die, and I had a really bad feeling about the elixir.

"I needed some time to think," I answered opening my eyes to look at him. His held sadness while mine held confusion. I was so confused on what was going to happen. I know what needed to happen, and I know what we wanted to happen, but those two things were entirely different from what I knew was going to happen tonight. "Something's going to go wrong, I know it."

"I know that you have doubts on what's going to happen tonight, but whatever does happen we'll still be together," he kissed the top of my head making me smile. A crash erupted both of from our thoughts. We turned around to see a very red Jenna trying to walk out of the room without being noticed.

"I, um, yeah," she said leaving the room very awkwardly. I gutted Elijah when he chuckled.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked him smiling mischievously.

"Making sure that you don't do anything stupid, or irrational," he responded. I frowned and he guided me towards the door. Before leaving he went over to the box where the elixir was and putting it away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damon coming down the stairs with a frustrated expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. Damon nodded his head, and we both turned when Elijah started to speak.

"I guess you won't be needing this anymore, feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless," he spoke. I snapped around to Damon with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"You did what?" I yelled at him. "How could you? You know she doesn't want this. How could you?" I slapped him across his face. Damon growled and next thing I knew I was pinned down against the outside wall on the other end of the house with his mouth shoved in my wrist. I cried out which only caused the blood to seep down my throat faster than it would've if I had kept my mouth shut. Tears started streaming down my face when he didn't back off. He was suddenly shoved off of me, and I heard a familiar snap before I slumped down against the wall. Sobs racked my body hard enough for me not to realize that someone was picking me up and carrying me back into the house. When I did finally calm down I was sitting on the couch with Jenna holding me tightly to her and Elijah on the other side stroking my back softly.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes before looking at the two of them. I opened my mouth to say something, but words just refused to leave my mouth. Elijah seemed to know what I was saying though and got up to get me a glass of water to wash out the taste. I just sat there not moving for god knows how long before I finally asked the question on my mind.

"Why?" I croaked. Jenna had gone somewhere with Alaric, Elena was gone with Stefan, and god knows where Damon was. So it was just Elijah and I right now. He held onto me tightly refusing to let go.

"He knew that there were some chances of you being used instead of Elena. He does care for you," was that jealousy I heard? "As a younger sister, and he would do anything to make sure that you lived as well."

"But I-," I started but I couldn't find the strength to finish my thought. Instead I shut my eyes tightly and leaned back into Elijah praying for myself to wake up. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't be so close to being a vampire. I-I don't want to be a vampire. I don't want to kill innocent people, I don't want to kill innocent animals, and I don't want to steal to live. I would rather be dead, or at least not un-dead than ever become those things.

"I know," Elijah said kissing my forehead lovingly, "I know."

"Can you distract me?" I asked him hopefully. Elijah's eyes sparkled and he nodded his head leaning down so that he could kiss my lips softly.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea," Elijah removed himself from me and stood up. He offered his hand for me to take, and I took in grinning.

"I have a small idea," he told me as I accepted his hand. Pulling my arm gently I landed on his back with my arms around his neck. "Hold on." I squealed when we were running out of the house at his vampire speed. When he stopped my arms and legs were wrapped very tight around his neck and waist with my head buried in his neck. "Open your eyes," he laughed, but I only shook my head.

Clinging onto him tighter I could feel him walking around somewhere, but I was just waiting for my head to stop spinning. "Not until the world stops spinning."

"You'll have a long wait," I hit his chest with my clenched fist making him chuckle again. Did I ever mention that Elijah could be such a bastard at times. Finally I opened my eyes and what I saw had me shocked. We were up really high in the mountains. I could faintly make out a waterfall in the distance, but it was so far away that I don't think I could really see it all that well.

"What is this place?" I asked him looking around at the smiling sun gazing down at us. This was definitely the distraction I had been hoping for.

"I used to love coming to this place many centuries ago, I thought that you might like it as well as I do," he said. "I also thought that we could just spend the day together, just you and me." I smiled.

"I'd like that," I smiled hugging him. For the rest of the day all we did was sit there watching the sun and talking. I hadn't realized how little I really knew about Elijah until today. Sure I knew the basic's and a little extra that he had told me, but today was a really great day. I found out everything, I think, about him. He told me about his siblings, how he thought me and his sister Rebekah would get along really well, even his favorite color. It was green, oddly enough. In return I told him all about e and asked any questions.

"You didn't," he laughed as I was telling him my most embarrassing moment. It was actually pretty funny. I had been visiting Mom's work at the university watching one of her colleges teach his history class when I interrupted him, and corrected him. In front of thirty college kids.

"It was so embarrassing, the professor had me thrown out of the class," I blushed looking down with my face in his hands. "I was ten, what was I supposed to do?" I asked him.

"Still," he started but I shoved him so that he fell over. Once he got back up I faced him with an evil glint in my eyes. "I don't like that look on your face."

"Tell me YOUR most embarrassing moment," I said eagerly. He tossed his head back in embarrassment as he thought.

"Alright I got one," he said looking deep in thought. "During the rock period I had the whole get up going on." I burst out laughing causing him to frown at me.

"Oh you're being serious," I cracked up leaning down so that my head was in his lap, "I just can't see it."

"Oh believe me I had everything from the leather jacket to the leather pants," I bust into a fit of giggles and not matter how much I tried to stop it they just wouldn't. It was just too hard to stop, and I could even see that Elijah had cracked a small smile.

"Oh I would do anything to see that," I smiled.

"Nope those picture have long since been burned," he told me stroking the hair away from my face. I just raised my eyebrows at him.

Oh I got a very evil glint in my eyes. "There were pictures?" he groaned.

"Is that all you got from that story?" He asked, obviously amused by the situation.

"All I heard was that there was evidence," I smirked.

"That you're never going to find, ever," he replied.

"So there is still evidence left?" he groaned leaning back. I crawled up on him so that I was top of him, and he placed his hands around my neck brining me down to kiss him softly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said relaxing myself on his chest. We both just sat there for the next few minutes watching the sun set in the distance. "I don't want this day to end," I told him honestly snuggling closer to him.

"I don't either," he replied sitting up, but still keeping me close to him. Watching the sunset was beautiful and so peaceful that I really didn't want it to end. I could practically feel myself shutting down every moment the sun got lower in the sky because I knew. I knew that either my sister or me was going to die and become a vampire tonight. It all seemed so surreal. Just barely a few months ago I was a normal girl living in the dark of my sibling's secret. I hadn't met Elijah until a few months ago, and I most certainly hadn't been in love with an almost thousand year old Original vampire. Yet I look back at my life and I realize how much it's changed in such a short period of time, and I found myself wanting to cry over how much has happened.

Before all this happened I had no idea how easily life could be taken, whether it was you or a person you loved. All it took was a second, and they would be gone. I had finally met my birthmother only to find out that she killed herself because of Klaus's compulsion, and John wasn't my real father according to Elena. Some other guy was, it had turned out that she pretended it was John's so that I could go to his brother's to live instead of some orphanage. I had cried for a long time when she told me that.

I was Elena's sister; I wasn't even related to Jeremy at all or Jenna. The only family I had was dead, or the rest unknown to me. When had life gotten so complicated.

"You're thinking about something," Elijah observed me silently. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

I thought for a little while staring off at the sun again, I was studying the pastel colors that were painted across the sky. "I don't know, I guess I'm just thinking about how much things have changed from a few months ago," I mused.

"Yes things have changed dramatically in your life," Elijah responded sounding slightly difficult, "I apologize for my part in it."

"That's not what I meant at all," I said quickly, "Meeting you was probably the best thing that ever happened in my life, but I could live without all the Klaus drama." He smirked.

"We should probably leave," he said sadly and I pouted at him. Sighing we both got up and I resumed my earlier position of being on his back with my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "I'm leaving you with Jenna at the house. I don't want you to leave at all do you understand me?"

With a long dramatic sigh I nodded my head into his shoulder. "I understand Elijah."

With that we zoomed off into the night.

**xXx**

Jenna and I were chilling at the house watching some old home movies and thinking about the good times when her phone rang. We both stared at it with confusion laced in our expressions. No one was supposed to call us tonight. Everyone was distracted with the curse and everything, and they knew that we had been told not to take any participation in tonight (despite all of our arguing).

"Maybe it's Ric?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, just Ric," Jenna repeated taking the phone in her hand and pressing the 'call' button. "Hello?...Elena?...Calm down what's going on? Oh god, Elena!" Jenna yelled getting off of the couch.

"Jenna what's going on?" I cried feeling panic sweep over my body.

"I don't know, something went wrong," Jenna cried just as panicked as me. She grabbed her purse and started walking towards the door, but I quickly ran in front of her.

"No, Jenna we were told not to leave the house," I said.

"Abby something's gone wrong, we need to go help them!" She exclaimed. I bit my lip contemplating what she had just said. Jenna was right if something was going wrong then we needed to help. I nodded my head pulling my sweatshirt over my head. We both walked out the door, but the second the door was shut something grabbed Jenna. I looked over in terror as Klaus was feeding her his blood. Before I could even let out a word he had snapped her neck and blurred over to me.

"It appears that I get my wish after all, love you can thank that Salvatore brother for this," that was the last thing I heard before it all went black. The next time I woke up I was lying in the old quarry. Elena was holding Jenna in her arms and the witch from the house was standing there with a smile on her face.

"They're not dead," Greta said smiling at both Jenna and I. "They're in transition."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought :)**

**Love to all. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow thank you all so much for the reviews chika's y chiko's (I would like to point out that I do know that those two words are not spelled correctly. I just like to use those as a simple way. When I'm in class I do spell them correctly) **

**So anyway...on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is our lovley little Abigail. **

* * *

**Abby pov **

I felt like my head was going to explode. Everything was intensified by like a hundred and something times. The fire from the flames felt like they were the sun. My head was pounding so much that I could barely stay upright anymore. I could hear things from far away, I could see things that no human could see, and could feel it. The hunger, the emotions, the craving for blood. All of it was coursing through my body and it just wouldn't stop. Elena was holding on to the both of us trying to talk to us, but only Jenna was talking. I had refused to say anything because if I did talk to her I might just notice the blood that was coursing through her body. It was so damn tempting to sink my teeth into her skin, but I was fighting it to the best of my abilities. It was everything that Elijah had described to me.

"Why did he turn the both of them?" Elena sobbed.

"He meant to kill Abby to get back at his brother when he woke up, but I guess that this was an extra bonus," Greta smirked. How could one person be so cruel? I thought that servants of nature were supposed to…respect nature.

"What happened?" Elena asked the both of us.

"You called me, you were so scared. I should've realized it wasn't you, even Abby said that we shouldn't have left. You just sounded so scared, the second we walked out of the house someone grabbed me. A vampire," Jenna explained.

"Klaus," Elena told her. I wanted to scream for her to shut up, the more she talked the worse my headache got. The worse the cravings were.

"He made me drink his blood, and I don't- I don't remember anything else," Jenna cried out, "God only knows what he did to Abby. Where are we, what happened?"

"The Quarry, he brought us here," Elena tried to explain softly to an obviously frustrated Jenna.

"Why don't I remember anything?" She said on the verge of rage.

"Jenna do you remember when I told you how someone becomes a vampire?" I whispered scooting away from Elena. The temptation was too great and the only reason why Jenna was fighting it so well was because she had no idea what was happening to her.

"Yeah if you die with vampire blood in your system-," she stopped abruptly to see if we were both telling the truth. "Oh god, he killed me. Abby, did he kill Abby?"

"Listen everything's going to be okay, I'm going to get you both out of here," Elena cooed, but I had, had enough of this optimistic talk from Elena.

"Oh grow up," I snapped at her rubbing my throbbing forehead, "If he wants us here then we sure as hell aren't leave. Stop thinking that everything's always going to turn out good Elena."

"Abby I need to you to calm down," she said scooting closer to me, but I pulled back.

"Don't touch me," I cried.

"Oh god we're vampires," Jenna said.

"And I bet you're both hungry," I only looked up to see Greta walking over to Jenna with a rock in her hand. I had a really bad feeling of what was going to happen next. Elena ran forward to stop Greta, but with a wave of her hand Elena was sent flying backwards and a ring of fire appeared around her. I missed the conversation between the two of them because Greta had sliced open her wrist and blood was pouring out of it. My eyes were locked with her wrist as she practically shoved it into Jenna's mouth. I heard Elena's cry, but I just crawled as far away from Greta as possible. The blood smelled so sweet and honey like, but I didn't want to be a vampire. I started rocking myself back and forth trying to get the smell of blood away from me but it just kept getting stronger.

When I looked up I almost screamed as she shoved her bloody writs into my mouth. The second the blood touched my tongue I did scream and try to get as far away as possible but she held me down forcing me to drink. After a few moments though I didn't want to stop it just tasted so good.

I'll never be able to describe the feeling of the final transition. The feeling of pure power running through your body was unimaginable as I drank and drank from her wrist. Too soon was it over and I too was sent flying backwards into the ground with a circle of fire surrounding both Jenna and I.

"Oh god," Elena muttered. "Jenna, Abby," I looked towards her with a terrified look on my face. I could feel them. I could feel the two fangs ripping their way out of my gums.

I had completed the transition.

I was a vampire.

**Elijah pov **

Stefan's phone rang and while he went off to answer it I stayed behind with Alaric to make sure that we had everything prepared. When Stefan came back however he had a look of shock and terror written all over his undead face.

"What's wrong?" Alaric snapped.

"He has Jenna, he's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual," he said and I grew panicked.

"I sent Abigail with Jenna for the night, what's happened to her," Stefan only looked even more terrified of what my reaction was going to be to his answer.

"He killed her."

Oh god, she had vampire blood in her system.

Everything went red.

**Back to Abby pov **

I was rocking myself back and forth as we tried to explain to Elena what exactly was going on right now. I was so confused, and the only thoughts that racked my mind were that a: I was going to die, and B I really needed Elijah right now.

"Everything's clearer," Jenna said.

"The fire's hotter," I added still shaking.

"Part of me is terrified while the other part just doesn't want to feel anything," I had that feeling too. The urge to just turn everything off and not give a damn about what was going to happen, but I knew Elijah wouldn't want that for me so I was fighting that part. "I'm going to die aren't I?"

"No," I snapped up, "I'll make him choose me. You're going to go home tonight Jenna."

"No, neither of you is going to die tonight," Elena hissed at me. "I'm not going to let that happen to either of you." suddenly we heard a loud feminine scream. I flinched before turning my head to see Greta coming back with Jules in her arms. My eyebrows rose as I saw that it was physically hurting Jules not to turn right now.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked.

"The werewolf," I said glumly.

"What did you do to me?" Jules cried out in pain. It hurt me to see her in pain. Everything was heightened so much that I was feeling other emotions. Jules had only been trying to help Tyler and that was something that I was thankful for.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transition. Your insides are ready to tear themselves free," Greta smirked. How could one be so cruel? Another circle of fire appeared and now there were four circles.

"Greta witches are supposed to protect the balance of nature, it's your duty to keep this curse sealed," Elena pleaded with her. It was a lost cause though.

"My duty is to Klaus, a new order," Greta snapped back.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner," I turned my head in horror at seeing Klaus standing there. He looked at me with a look of sick joy in his eyes. "Well love it seems as though my suspicions were correct darling." I growled at him refusing to look in his direction.

"Go to hell," I snapped.

"You make quite a remarkable vampire, love," he smirked and I hissed. "Hello my lovelies, are we ready?"

They started with the moonstone. Greta was muttering an ancient spell before she basically threw it onto the stone slab. It exploded into a fire flame and Klaus started walking over to us.

"Everything I did," Jules said to Elena before crying out in pain, "I was just trying to help Tyler."

"You're Jules?" Elena asked. I watched in horror as the fire died down around Jules and Klaus was getting closer. I was sure that it was visible that both Jenna and I were scared of what was going to happen. She got up and I could see her eyes turn yellow as she charged at Klaus, but he easily got the upper hand and had her pinned to the ground in an instant with his hand in her chest. I was sure that I saw a tear fall out of her eye, but if it did she was good at hiding it. Then Klaus's hand withdrew from her chest holding her heart. Jenna had tears in her eyes and I knew why. The next step was the vampire.

One of us was going to die next.

I watched as Klaus walked over to Greta with the heart in his hand squeezing the blood onto the rock. I was utterly disgusted right now. Elena was pacing while Jenna started speaking.

"You know the day the lawyers called and told me that I was going to be your guardian; do you know what I said?" She asked crying yet laughing at the same time.

"Jenna," I warned.

"Isn't there anybody else that could do this?" Jenna finished.

"Jenna there's no one else who could've helped Jeremy, Abby, and me through all of this," Elena said.

"Just the thought that I almost passed up on taking care of you-." I snapped up and was as close to her as I could get.

"You didn't," I snapped, "You took us in when we had no one else. You put your entire life on hold to help us."

"Look around, look at yourself, I failed you all Abby. You're a vampire," she said tears flying down her face.

"No you didn't," Elena said, "I failed you."

"It was my fault, I should've never let you leave the house," I grumbled collapsing back down on the ground. "Listen to me Jenna, being a vampire intensifies your guilt but it also makes you stronger and faster. Run, don't look back."

"No-," she started.

"Just go," I yelled finally letting the tears escape my eyes, "Just go, just go, just go."

"Promise us when you get the chance you'll run," Elena said. She nodded her head, but I knew it. I knew she wouldn't run, but I did know that she would do everything in her power to stop the curse. I knew it. "Abby you have to promise me as well."

"I can't," I whispered. "I need to die."

"No," Elena whispered.

"You don't get it," I snapped. "I've never fit in with all of you. The only one who ever got me was Elijah and now I'll never see him again."

"You don't know that," Elena said.

"Oh stop pretending," I snapped again. "Stop being little misses perfect, and for god's sake stop acting like you have to protect everyone! You don't we can take care of ourselves. It's your fault that we're even in this mess in the first place! If you had just stopped thinking of yourself for one second you would have realized that we can protect ourselves better if you tell us what's going on!"

"Your emotions are heightened Abby," Elena spoke carefully, "You're overreacting."

"You don't get it!" I shouted, "I don't want to be a vampire, I would rather be dead than a vampire!" Finally my composure broke and I fell over onto the ground. I was broken.

"That can be arranged you know," Klaus said walking back over to us with a wooden stake in his hands, "Do you want to be used instead?" I stood up and walked over to the edge of the fire.

"Yes," I said without any hesitation. The fire dimmed around me and I walked over confidently to Klaus opening my arms wide open giving him a closer shot to my chest. "Do it!" I snarled when I saw that he was only looking at me instead of killing me. He took the stake and rammed it into my stomach but not into my heart. I gasped in pain and collapsed on the ground while Elena cried out my name.

"Don't worry Elena I have other plans for your sister," Klaus said smirking at me. I hissed at the pain of the wooden stake and tried to pull it back out, but it just wouldn't budge. I watched in horror as he turned back to Jenna. "Hello Jenna, " I watched her stand up and Elena went to go save her, but the fire would've burned her. "Careful, well, well I don't recall you being on the guest list." I followed his gaze to see Stefan standing on the rock cliff.

"I want to talk," I heard him say. Klaus gave me one last look before kicking out at my neck.

For the second time that night I blacked out.

* * *

The next time I woke back up Klaus had Elena in his arms and he was draining her blood. Looking over I saw that Stefan was in a very similar position to me with a stake in him lying on the ground. He looked as pained as I did. Then I saw that Jenna was lying there with a stake in her heart.

"Jenna," I cried softly trying to get the stake out of my side. "Stefan," I tried again.

"It'll be okay," he said back to me. It still amazed me that I could hear him from so far away. "I'm so sorry." When he finally dropped her Klaus was holding his chest with a sick grin on his face.

"It's working," he smiled looking back over to me, "I can feel it."

"Elena," I cried tears falling from my eyes. "No, no, no Elena." Klaus was walking closer to me just staring at the full moon. Suddenly I saw all the bones in his body breaking and his eyes turned a gold color. Suddenly he went flying around and I saw Bonnie walking out muttering a spell. Fire was burning all around and I felt someone's hand on mine. I turned to see Elijah staring at me with a pained expression on his face. Without thinking I leaned up and kissed him while he pulled the stake out of my side.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Kill him," was my only response and I watched as he walked over to Klaus.

"Elijah," I heard him mutter in shock.

"Hello brother," he growled shoving his hand into his chest. Stefan came over to me and helped me up seeing if I was okay while at the same time not moving his gaze from the two brothers. "You did this to her, you killed her, and our family."

"I didn't bury them at sea. Their bodies are safe if you kill me you'll never find them. I can take you to them," Klaus struggled trying to save his life. Oh no, I knew Elijah's weakness. Other than me he was completely obsessed with his family being whole again, even Klaus, he had once told me. "I give you my word brother."

"Elijah," I said. His gaze turned to me and I could see the storm brewing in his mind, but I knew how much he needed this. He needed his family with him, always and forever. I mouthed to him 'it's okay' because I wasn't going to make him choose between the two of us. Never would I put anyone in that position.

"Do it and I'll take you both out," Bonnie snapped.

"Do that and you die," I snarled at her which earned me a glare from Bonnie. "If the spell doesn't I will."

"Brother," Klaus whispered once again and Elijah looked over at me. I was thankful that I was in front of Stefan and Bonnie otherwise they would've seen my smile of understanding. 'I love you' I mouthed and he mouthed it back. His hand retreated out of Klaus's chest and they flew over the flames. Without thinking I snapped my grip out of Stefan's grip and ran after them as well as fast as I could.

"Elijah!" I called once I finally found them. He held onto me tightly in an embrace as he looked around, "Is he?" Elijah nodded his head.

"He's a wolf right now, I must follow him to clean up his mess. As usual," I nodded my head and went to follow him. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I played dumb, but I knew what he was talking about.

"Why did you not get angry?"

"It's your family Elijah, I would never make you choose between your family and me," I said as he put his arms around me.

"You transitioned," he noticed and I frowned for a moment suddenly thinking about everything that was going on. I was a vampire. Oh god, tears brimmed in my eyes but I tried to hide them from Elijah. I didn't want to be weak in front of him. "You know you don't have to act strong." I collapsed into his arms sobbing. He just held onto me tightly and picked me up bridal style so that he was still following Klaus. The entire time he was whispering into my ear that everything was going to be okay, that I was safe now.

**xXx**

The next day Elijah had told me about the funeral that they were all throwing for Jenna and John. Just another thing that she got in her life. Elena got to keep her humanity as a human while someone else died for her. Somehow that was always how it turned out. I was wearing a black dress like Elena only my hair was left down in waves. Over the period of the night Elijah had gotten me a daylight ring from one of his contacts and had placed it on my right ring finger saying that it was a promise. That as long as I wore it we would have forever. I still didn't want to be a vampire, but I had to be strong for Elijah maybe I could grow into it over time.

I placed a rose on Jenna and John's grave a few tears escaping my eyes as I stared at the graves. They didn't deserve to die, none of us deserved to know what this kind of pain and misery was. The entire funeral I was trying not to show how hungry I was. Jeremy and Ric's blood called to me so much that I wanted to sink my fangs into their neck and suck them dry. Thankfully Damon seemed to understand what was going on and made sure that I was close to him the entire time so he could keep me in check.

Just as I was about to leave Elena stopped me.

"Where are you going?" she said.

"Elijah's waiting for me," I responded and a furious look escaped her eyes. Lie Elijah had told me that I should stay away while since Klaus was still a wolf and could tear me limb from limb in a blink of an eye.

"You're going with Elijah? He betrayed us," she snarled at me. "Jenna's dead, and so is John."

"Because of Klaus," I said, "Do you know how hard it was for him to hear that his family was just within his reach? Elena I would do that for you and Jeremy, and vice versa and you know it. I'm not making him choose," I said before I turned around and started to walk off.

"Klaus would be dead if it wasn't for him," Elena yelled as I started to walk away. "You wouldn't be a vampire if it wasn't for him."

"I wouldn't be a vampire if you just had told me what the hell was happening! I wouldn't be a vampire if you had not focused on your safety and actually thought about if Jenna and I would be safer knowing. God dammit Elena if I hadn't been kidnapped by Elijah do you know what would've happened? Klaus would've come and I would be dead, and where would you be? Still pinning after Stefan and Damon," I snarled. I don't know what came over me, but I felt like I couldn't control my emotions anymore. Everything felt like shit and I couldn't hold it in anymore. All of my earlier emotions were rushing back to the surface and no matter how hard I tried to hide it, I couldn't.

Elena looked shocked at my confession, but before she could say anything I was already running away from her at a human pace.

I couldn't use my vampire speed.

I just couldn't.

* * *

**Awe :( poor Abby... So what did all of you guys think of this? **

**Please review to tell me what you thought. Just one more chapter until season 3!**

**Love to all. **


	15. Chapter 15

**All right so this is the final chapter of season two :(. I'm starting season three soon so I apologize if there is a small delay after this chapter, but I hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: All I own is Abigail.**

* * *

You could practically feel the gloom in the air. The sadness, the pain ran throughout the entire house. Jenna's room remained untouched by the rest of us because we didn't want it to seem like she was really dead. It seemed like all of us would wake up, and realize that this was all a dream.

Elijah had told me the day before that he didn't want me near Klaus in fear that he would bite me before he turned back to normal. So I had come home to see that Elena and Jeremy were already fast asleep. I looked into Elena's room and I could see the dried tear streaks on her cheeks. I gently shut the door and walked over to Jeremy's room where he too was peacefully resting. I'm pretty sure that this is the first time in a long time they've actually gotten a full night's sleep. Once I shut Jeremy's door I walked over to Jenna's room and just stared at the untouched items. Her coffee mug was still on her dresser from the previous day and her bed was still made to perfection like always. Before I would breakdown I shut the door to her room. It was my fault that Jenna died. I shouldn't have let her leave the house like that. I should've been able to stop Klaus from turning her into a vampire, and I should've been strong enough to convince Klaus to kill me instead of her.

It was my fault.

"It'll get easier," I heard someone say from behind. I turned my head and saw Damon standing there with a look of sorrow and longing on his face. I wiped my eyes and tried to say something, but it only came out as a sob.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked him trying to get my tears to stop falling from my face. I couldn't miss the absolute longing for forgiveness in his voice.

"I wanted to apologize; I should've never fed you my blood. Now you're a vampire," he whispered softly. I shook my head and was about to walk away from him when his arm reached out and wrapped around my own. "Please, Abby feeding you my blood was wrong. I know that it was your choice."

"Yes you were wrong," I said gently, "but then I probably wouldn't be alive Damon, and I would be dead. At least one thing was good right?" I tried to make it a joke, but I could tell that I was failing miserably.

"And I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it," he pleaded to me. This was odd, Damon never begged for anything. Not even in his dying breath did I think that Damon Salvatore would be begging. He would just make some smart ass comment and take death with a smile. Why he needed my forgiveness was a mystery, but I still shook my head and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him gently. Damon returned my gesture and rested his head on top of mine.

"I forgive you Damon," I whispered into his chest. He placed a small kiss on my forehead and smiled gratefully at me.

"Thank you Abby," I nodded my head and left the house.

**xXx**

"Elijah? Where are you?" I called walking along the forest. I had gotten a text from Elijah saying that Klaus was now back in his god forsaken form and that it would be safe for me to come now. Finally I spotted the familiar fancy suit jacket and an evil idea came into my mind. Trying to be as quiet as I could I sneak up to Elijah before running straight at him? Unfortunately for me Elijah is still at least a good thousand years older than me so he had enough time to turn around, catch me, and pin me to the tree.

I decided that I hated his smirk.

"Dammit," I breathed out banging my head against the tree. Damn bastard chuckled at me.

"Don't worry my love, give it a few centuries and you just might be able to surprise me," he said kissing me softly. I sighed and kissed him back. A few centuries? Could I handle that?

"How's Klaus?" I asked looking at him from behind Elijah. My eyes widened upon seeing him without clothing. "Really?" I shrieked hiding my head in Elijah's shirt.

"What?" He asked but I could hear the amusement in his voice. Damn Original bastard.

"You could've warned me that he was indecent," I shrieked again.

"What's with all the yelling?" Klaus groaned sitting up from the ground and looking around at his surroundings. Elijah took a few clothes that he had in his hands and tossed them to him. I, however, got the pleasure of chucking the shoes at his head. "Ow," he complained looking at me with a small smile on his face. "That hurt, love."

Elijah growled at him. "You've been busy, and don't talk to Abby like that."

"That was amazing," Klaus said in awe getting up and starting to get dressed. Elijah took his hands and pressed them over my eyes. I sighed dramatically and leaned into his touch.

"Is this necessary?" I whispered to him touching his hand with mine.

"Yes," he whispered back.

Some leave ruffled and I knew that Klaus was jumping around to put his clothes on. "How long has it been?" he asked us.

"Almost two days," Elijah responded, "The full moon came and went, and yet you still remained a wolf."

"So the bastard can change at will, very useful," I rolled my eyes as I removed Elijah's from my eyes. Elijah had a small glint of amusement in his own dark eyes while Klaus had annoyance covered in his sky blue eyes.

"I remember every single kill," Klaus said smirking at the both of us.

"Yes I've been cleaning up your messes along the way," Elijah muttered clearly annoyed by just talking with his brother.

"Just like old times, brother," Klaus smirked, "Only this time we have the beautiful Abigail to keep us company," Elijah growled and brought me closer to him which only caused Klaus's smirk to deepen. Have I ever said that he was a bastard?

"Well your funs over," Elijah said bending down to grab the boots that I had thrown at him earlier, and handed them to Klaus, "I believe we have a bargain."

"That's right," Klaus told him as he bent down to pick up his coat. To anyone it would've sounded like Klaus forgot about their deal, but I knew he didn't. It's the only reason he's alive after all. "Now what was it again? Oh yeah, wait, I remember you wanted to be reunited with our family."

"You gave him your word Niklaus," I snarled using his full name. Klaus frowned at me when I said it, but I didn't regret it.

"What kind of brother would break his bond, even if he did try to kill me," Klaus said looking back at Elijah.

"I could have, but I didn't," Elijah said refusing to look my way. He must think that I would be a little bit mad at him for not killing Klaus, but I understood. As awful as it was Klaus was Elijah's family, and he would never hurt his family.

"Now no one can, not even you," he muttered turning around so that they were having a very intense stare down. It was like watching a competition to see who would back down first. "Don't worry brother, all is forgiven." I scoffed at him.

"Where's his family?" I asked walking down so that we were all facing each other in a triangle type of stance.

"You both need to lighten up," Klaus said patting both of our right shoulders, "I'll take you to them soon enough." Elijah and I could only watch as Klaus walked away.

"I have a bad feeling about this Elijah," I said to him. His arm wrapped around my waste and pulled me close to him. "I don't trust him."

"Me either," he said as we followed Klaus.

**Quick Stefan pov **

"Come on pick up…pick up," I muttered into the phone. I was begging for her to pick up the phone. If there was anyone that could know anything about a werewolf bites it was her.

"Hello?" she muttered over the phone. "Stefan? What's up?"

"I need your help, do you know anything about werewolf bites?" I asked her.

"That depends on your reason," she responded. There was some static on her side and a few curses. "Dammit Elijah don't do that," I heard Abby giggle.

"Damon was bitten," I said. There was a moment of silence on the other side before she responded to the bomb that I just dropped on her.

"What?" She whispered softly.

"A few nights ago when Damon rescued Caroline and Tyler, Tyler changed before they got him chained up and Damon got bitten," I explained sitting down and picking up Damon's old scotch glass. "Please if you or Elijah knows anything about a cure I would be forever in your debt."

"No Klaus no, give me my-," I heard her saying before a chipper British voice came over the phone.

"What's this I hear about a werewolf problem, probably shouldn't have had your brother try to play hero mate," I heard Klaus snicker over the phone.

"Klaus give me my phone-!" Abby yelled on the other end. There were a few shuffles on the other end and a lot of cursing on Abby's part. If it had been any other type of situation then I would've laughed at the banter, but right now I needed that cure.

"Come over to Alaric's place later mate, I'm sure we can arrange something for your dear brother," was the last thing I heard before a loud crash. Then everything went silent on the other end.

**Abby pov **

"You broke my phone," I snapped at Klaus as we entered the apartment. Elijah had his usual emotionless mask on, but I could see the amusement in his eyes. I loved him, but he really needed to lose the smirk.

"Oh come on love, I can buy you a new phone," Klaus countered. Did I ever mention how much I really hated this guy? The only reason that I was bearing him was for Elijah who just seemed to be highly amused by our banter. Remind me again what I saw in this guy.

"Klaus," Elena said from inside. My eyes widened, oh my god, why was Elena here? She was supposed to be, um, 'dead'. Safe from Klaus right now. I looked and saw Stefan standing there with Elena. Something was different; curly hair, very showy tank top, no pulse. Katherine. "Look who decided to pay a visit."

"I need your help," Stefan said walking over to us, "For my brother." Klaus already knew.

"Ah yes, well that will have to wait a moment. You see I have an obligation to my own brother that requires my immediate attention," yes the sooner you give Elijah his family; the sooner I could be rid of his horrid company. Klaus walked past Stefan, but Stefan was too busy glaring daggers at Stefan to notice.

"You understand the importance of family, or you wouldn't be here," Elijah told him. "My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." I rubbed Elijah's arm gently giving him a reassuring smile.

"So I shall," Elijah and I both turned around, and I watched in horror as there was a dagger being stuck into Elijah's chest. I screamed and stumbled back at the horrific sight and Stefan barely had enough time to steady me before I fell to the ground in sobs. Klaus shushed him as Elijah fell to the ground dead once again.

"You-," I growled running up to Klaus at my supernatural speed. He intercepted me though and had me pinned to the wall.

"Don't forget that I'm stronger than you love," he smirked at me. I took his wrist in anger and snapped it off of my neck.

"Well I'm angrier," I snarled kicking him in the family jewels. Klaus stumbled back in surprise, but before I could go out and attack him again he had his hands wrapped around my head. I fought back and struggled, but it was no use. He had a death grip on my head.

"You should take some time to cool off, love. Then we'll talk," he murmured into my ear. My eyes were only focused on Elijah's desiccated body. A snapping sound echoed around the room before I fell to the ground darkness enveloping me in its warm embrace.

**xXx**

When I woke up I was horrified at the sight of blood bags tossed all around the room. Even at the scent of blood I could feel my fangs drop out. I was only a few days old, and I had no control over my feedings yet. Elijah had promised me that we would go through the process and that he would help me learn to control the hunger, but he was daggered again. However I couldn't take my eyes off the blood bags.

"Well look at this," Klaus said watching me with a funny look, but I couldn't think of anything else but the smell of blood. The only real human blood that I had was Greta, and that was about two days ago. I had only eaten from animals since, but those were really hard to keep down. I had been throwing up blood for almost two days now. I couldn't tell Elijah though he had thought that I was doing well on the animals. I wasn't going to let him be disappointed in me. I felt like I needed his approval doing this. I couldn't let him be disappointed in me, I couldn't lose him.

I watched as Klaus walked over to me with a glass of blood carefully in his hand. I felt like I couldn't take my eyes off of the glass. Sure it was a blood bag, but I knew that it was fresher than all the bloody animals I've been drinking. It just smelled so appetizing.

"Such a good thing about young vampires," Klaus mused kneeling down next to me swirling the glass in his hands, "They will do almost anything for blood." He gave me the glass and in almost an instant the blood was pouring down my throat as I clutched the glass tightly in my hand. When I looked back up Stefan had a pained expression on his face, Katherine looked horrified, and Klaus looked like he had just received the greatest Christmas present in the world.

"She's not part of the deal Klaus," Stefan growled at Klaus. He didn't listen though as he simply walked over to the fridge and got out another blood bag. He came down and tossed it to me. In a flash I had the claps off and I was chugging the blood down so that it would run down my throat at a very fast pace.

"Well that's too bad it seems as though your brother really needed this," I could only watch in confusion as Klaus started pouring a vial of blood down the drain. It smelt really good, but for some reason I had no urge to run over there and drink it. What was so important about this vial of blood? Couldn't they get more at a blood bank or something?

"Stop!" Stefan screamed at the falling blood. Klaus only smirked before turning back to me.

"You may be hard to turn back into a ripper again, but her," he placed a hand on my shoulder, "She had the ability to still be turned into one. Again," he muttered giving me another blood bag.

"I-I don't want it," I tried protesting, but Klaus practically shoved it into my mouth. I cried out which made Katherine get out of her seat. It only took a second before I started to enjoy the feeling of the blood running down my throat.

"You're being very cooperative," Klaus noted staring at me as I finished off that blood bag. "Almost as if you were enjoying it, my dear brother would be happy to know that you're enjoying this." My eyes traveled off of Klaus and back over to Elijah. Anger washed over me as I rammed my full body into Klaus pinning him against a wall. Then I felt blood starting to come back up my throat and I fell to the ground coughing it out. I coughed as the blood spat out of my mouth, and I tried to keep a hold of Klaus but I was weak at the moment.

"Let him go," I snarled, but Klaus only laughed before flipping our positions and chucking me onto the floor.

Klaus walked in circles around Stefan and I as we watched from the ground. Klaus tried throwing another blood bag at Stefan, but he refused it.

"No, no more, not until you give me the cure," he muttered looking back at Klaus.

"Not before we make a deal," Klaus smirked at us. "You can both stay here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you could both embrace what you truly are and save Damon's life." I could only watch as Stefan snatched the blood bag and started draining it dry. I could see the pained look on his face as well as pure anger towards the Original in front of us. "That's the spirit," Klaus whispered to us.

"Let him go," I stood up facing his back, "I'll go with you and be your ripper, or whatever, just let Stefan stay here."

Klaus merely ignored me and grabbed the vial of blood before heading over to Katherine. "Sweetheart take this over to Damon and come right back."

"You want me to leave?" Katherine clarified. Was it just me or did there seem to be a glint of joy in Katherine's evil eyes?

"No," Stefan whispered but I shot him a confused expression.

"Yes," Klaus repeated, "but I would hurry if I were you." she was gone before the sentence was finished. Stefan slammed his fists into the ground as I watched Klaus sit down in one of the chairs around an old wooden table.

"She'll never take it to him," Stefan exclaimed. My eyes widened in horror as Klaus merely just shook his shoulders, "She'll never take it to him," Stefan whispered to the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes thinking about Damon being dead. I had already lost Elijah, I couldn't lose Damon too. I don't think that I could afford to lose anyone else in this lifetime. I needed Elijah with me.

Without hesitation I ran at my speed over to Elijah's body and ripped the dagger out. I had hoped that he would jump back to life and kill Klaus, but he didn't do anything. I was stuck for a moment in shock of him not moving, but in that moment Klaus ripped the dagger out of my hands and had me by throat. I watched as his pupils dilated and contacted leaving me there frozen. I couldn't focus on anything else but those blue eyes that were staring at me.

"Stop struggling love," he commanded and I instantly let go and just let him hold me there by his neck. Klaus smiled and began to speak some more. "You are not allowed to remove this dagger from Elijah's body, do I make myself clear." I could only shake my head.

"Yes," I answered against my will. My mind was a mess. I was still off of the blood high I had just received from the blood bags, weak from being thrown around and getting my neck snapped, and now there was compulsion to add into the mix. Tonight was just not my night at all.

Klaus let me go and turned so that he was facing both Stefan and me. I gave him a disgusted look as he smirked to the both of us. Then I started coughing up blood again. I felt Stefan's hand come on my back and tried to sooth me through my attack. What was happening to me?

"Are we ready to go now? Looks like we should get this one someone to eat."

**xXx**

I wasn't allowing anywhere near Elijah's body as Klaus and Stefan put him in a coffin with the rest of the Original family. Klaus had given me a guy and practically forced me to drink from him. It felt so satisfying that I didn't want to stop, but somehow I did. I compelled him like Elijah had tried showing me to do and he was gone before Klaus got back. In response Klaus threw me against the wall and compelled me to wait in the car. He told me that he was going to get me through the transition, and that's what I was scared of. It was official though.

I'm going to kill Klaus.

Moments later he and Stefan got back in the car, and I could smell the blood dripping off of Stefan's chin. It was so alluring, and in the back of my mind I actually started to regret not finishing my meal off earlier-.

Oh my god.

* * *

**And that was the end of season 2! **

**Review if you want me to do season 3 and 4.**

**Love to all**


	16. Chapter 16

**Season 3 yay! Personally season 3 is my favorite season because we all get to see how manipulative and selfish Elena really is. I apologize for any major Elena fans, but I'm just not really much of a fan of how she play's Damon and Stefan. **

**So there shall be slight Elena bashing just fair warning to any major Elena fans. I apologize in advance for all of those. **

**Alright so last season we saw Abby turn into a vampire. Now these first few chapters are going to focus on her and how she is handling her vampirism. Warning: mentions of suicide and attempting suicide. **

**You have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: All I own is Abby.**

* * *

I didn't like it. I didn't like this at all. I hated it on the run with Klaus, although Stefan was with us I still felt alone. It was odd actually Klaus didn't take me with him and Stefan a lot, and I was pretty much left in the hotel or cars. The only time I actually got in on what they were doing was right now actually.

The whole summer we've been looking for this werewolf named Ray, or something or maybe it was Ryan. I don't know. He wanted me to stay on the outside door in case one of them tried to run. So there I stood with Stefan. He wouldn't admit it, but I knew he missed home. I did too. I missed it more than anything in the world right now.

Then I heard it, the sound of raging breathes as they came closer to the door that Stefan and I were at. I could hear the heart pumping blood through her veins. Another thing; Klaus wouldn't let me feed unless it was from the vein. A majority of the time I was able to ignore it, but it had been days since I had last fed. I guess that he thought that if he starved me that I would give into his little ripper demand. It was hard though, maybe that was the reason I was never allowed to leave the hotel slash car.

Needless to say the human smelled really good right now.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal an olive toned girl, who looked like she had just saw the devil. She saw Klaus so I guess it wasn't that much of a stretch.

"He's in Tally, it's near the border, at a bar just off of highway 41," the woman begged tears streaming down her face. Klaus didn't say anything, but I could see the smirk growing on his face.

"Thank you love," he said. I hated his stupid nicknames for people. "Now," he turned back to the other girl pulling her blond hair away from her neck. "Came my friend and girlfriend come in?" Another thing this guy had this fantasy that I was his 'love' or 'sweetheart'. It was sick.

The woman nodded frantically, "Yes."

Stefan and I walked through the door staying very silent. Klaus took the blond girl and tossed her towards me.

"Kill this one quickly," then he pointed to the other girl, "Make sure that one suffers. Come Stefan, let's leave this girl to her meal." I could only look at him with wide eyes. I looked pleadingly at Stefan, but he just had a pained look on his face before he followed Klaus out of the door.

"Please don't please," the blond pleaded with me.

"I'm sorry," came my only reply before I could feel my face changing. I sank my teeth into her neck, and then the rest of my senses faded from me. The only thing I could think of was the blood rushing into my mouth and down my throat. Their screams echoed all around me, but I couldn't find myself to care. All I needed was the blood.

_Stop it Abigail_ I lifted my head from the olive toned girls neck and looked around. I gasped loudly staring at the man in front of me. It was Elijah. He had a pained expression on my face as he walked closer to me. I couldn't move, and I didn't as he stepped so close to me that our chests were nearly touching. His hands came up to my cheeks and the caressed them lightly. _Fight it Abby, I know you can_. I was about to say something when the screen door banged open. A very angry Klaus came back into the room with a look on his face that I couldn't read. I looked back, but Elijah was gone.

"Finish up love, we need to get going," I just nodded my head and turned my attention back to the girls.

I then proceeded to kill my first victims. Ever.

I walked back out of the house trying to wipe the blood off of my mouth furiously. Tears threatened to fall, but I tried to keep them in. Everything was just so overwhelming with my first kills. Then there was Elijah, I actually saw Elijah.

"Stefan why don't you run ahead and get someone to eat, I need to talk to my little doppelgänger right here," Klaus said as I approached the car. Stefan looked conflicted, but he ran along just like Klaus had told him to do. I walked over to the side of the car where Klaus was and waited for him to speak. "Are you okay love?"

Okay, I was not expecting that question.

"Why would you care," I snapped giving up and taking the bottom of my shirt to wipe the blood away. Thank god I was wearing a tank top underneath my shirt. I went to walk away, but his arm snaked out and grabbed mine pulling me back so that he was pinning me to the car. "What do you want Klaus?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay, I know that this was your first kills," he said, much to my surprise, kind of gently to me. I hid my shock by looking away from him though.

"I'm fine, they were just humans right?" I asked looking back up at his blue eyes again. He smirked and looked over me before taking his hand and wiping a spot of blood away from my wrists. He took his wrist and held it over my mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Go on, love, this is just a small experiment," I didn't have a choice as he pushed his wrist into my mouth. I nearly gagged at first until his blood started running down my throat. It was the most amazing thing I've ever tasted. I probably wouldn't have stopped unless he took his wrist forcefully from me. For a few moments I didn't feel anything; no remorse, no pain, no sorrow. Just beautiful nothingness, and then it just stopped. All of my emotions slammed back into me with a force that I could barely stand anymore. I looked back up at Klaus for a moment and he just smirked at me.

I was about to ask what he had done to me, but he practically shoved me in the car. And that concluded another day in the wonderful world of Klaus land.

**xXx**

"I look like a slut," I complained to Stefan as I tugged at the jean skirt I was currently wearing. It went well with my dark black shirt and the sleeves rested on my arms instead of my shoulders. I hated it already.

"I think you look rather delicious, love," Klaus said from the other side of the room. I glared at him as the last of my hair was curled. Stefan shook his head and gave me a look that said 'I'm sorry, but I couldn't stop him'.

"Remind me again why I'm the werewolf bait?" I said slipping into my shoes.

"No man can resist the powerful allure of a woman, especially one that looks like you," Klaus smirked eyeing me up and down. Guess who did the shopping for my 'bait' clothing, yep that bastard with the blue eyes. "Remember now Stefan is going to compel all the people in the bar, and you find out where the pack is." I just rolled my eyes.

I felt even more embarrassed as I walked into the bar and almost everyman started to stare at me with a hungry look in all of their eyes. Thankfully as Stefan compelled them to not remember any of what was about to happen he also compelled them not to look at me. I knew there was something worth saving in that guy.

I sat down on the stool next to the guy I heard a few other people call Ray. I played innocent for a few moments when the bartender wouldn't give me a drink. Southern hospitality worked though because Ray bought me a drink.

"Thanks," I said smiling and taking a swig of the beer he gave me. He smiled and eyed me up and down with a hungry expression on his face. I felt naked though and highly disgusted at the way he was looking at me. One part of me wanted to run away and hide, the human side of me, and the other wanted to rip his throat out for looking at me like that. Definitely the vampire side of me right now. "So a werewolf walks into the bar…" I trialed off and he sighed.

"Vampire," he said looking at me, but his eyes never lost that stupid hungry gaze. I hated this man already.

"Eh, I take what I can get right?" He nodded his head and he clanked his beer bottle against mine. "So what is a werewolf doing all alone in a bar? And why didn't you single me out, aren't you supposed to hate vampires?"

He just shrugged. "Just waiting to meet up with the rest of my pack for the full moon, and I only single and kill the ugly vampires." I pretended to look flustered at this when in reality I wanted to just rip his head right off of his shoulders which was actually highly tempting right now.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to hit on other peoples mates?" I don't think that I would ever be happier to see Klaus then right now.

"I'm still not your mate," I growled chucking the beer down my throat.

Klaus looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Doesn't mean I can't try love." I rolled my eyes and went over to the dart board. I fiddled with the chains that Stefan had put there contemplating if Stefan would let me have a go at our dear friend Ray. I didn't really bother listening to Stefan, Klaus, and Ray talking. I did, however hear my name mentioned one or two times though. They were trying the good guys act, but it didn't take long until Stefan dragged Ray over to the dark board and tied him up. He then proceeded to throw darts covered in wolfsbane at him over and over again.

Ray tried not to cry out, but I knew that he was hurting. I sighed and walked over to Stefan holding out my hand.

"What?" He asked eyeing me confusedly.

"Give me a dart," I demanded emphasizing my held out hand a little more.

"Why do you want a dart?" He handed me one.

I took the dart and 'accidentally' hit him in a spot no man should be hit. He howled in pain and I only grimaced. "Sorry Ray, but you should know that I have a horrible shot," I said walking over to him ripping it hard out of the wound making him scream. "Don't ever look at me like that again, got it?" He nodded his head furiously. I walked back to Stefan satisfied and handed him the dart. Stefan looked shocked, and pained at what I had just done. I ignored it though and walked over to the bar where Klaus was and got another drink.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side love," he smirked at me.

"Oh Nikki," he frowned, "You already are." Then a woman came and said that she saw Damon at the house we were in back in Tennessee. Damon was following us? This was news to me.

Was I going to be saved?

**xXx**

I can't believe that Stefan got to leave, but I wasn't allowed to. Now that seemed highly unfair to me. Klaus mostly took over torturing Ray, but he let me get a few last dart shots in. I think that I was actually improving slightly.

While Klaus was talking to Ray I just sat at the bar, until I felt another presence sit next to me. I thought it was Klaus, and I was fully prepared to yell at him. Then I actually saw who was there.

Elijah.

He put his hand on my cheek and his fingers played over my lips. _Don't let him change you_ I heard his voice call out, but his lips didn't actually move. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on my cheek, but just like that he disappeared. In his place was the devil himself, Klaus.

"I think you've had enough to drink there love," Klaus said taking my drink from my hand. I pouted as he took away my fifth or sixth beer from me. Not fair, if I was going to be stuck with him for ten years then I deserved to drink. Okay I wasn't drunk really, more like a little tipsy. "Don't give me that pout love, that may work on my brother but not me." I scowled at the mention of Elijah.

How could I see him? He's dead. I know he was.

"Go away Nikki," I spat resting my dizzy head on the bar.

"You know love I think you should reconsider that little nickname," he growled leaning in closer to me his eyes pouring into mine.

I just shook my head. "Nah I think it fits, but if you don't like that one maybe I can come up with another. What do you think of Fido?" he glared at me. "No, um Marley, no, what about Old Yeller? You know I can come up with a lot of dog names you know. I did use to work at a dog pound."

"If you want to keep your tongue then I suggest that you just call me Klaus, love," he growled angrily. I knew that I was pushing his buttons, but I didn't care. I was beyond caring right now.

"Go ahead, I'm a vampire remember. I can just grow another one," I actually didn't know if I could do that, but judging by the way that Klaus scowled at me I could tell that I was right. Ha Abby: 1, Nikki: 0. He walked away like a child back over to Ray. I jumped up though when he started feeding Ray his blood.

I could barely stay still at the scent of his blood. Ever since he fed it to me I couldn't get the taste out of my mind. It was weird though. Back at the house the smell of his blood was good, but it hadn't been this good. He talked with Stefan, and Stefan kept up his usual act of pretending not to care.

At the end though Stefan stormed out of the bar leaving me with just Klaus. Reality was slowing starting to fall down on me.

I was an awful sister.

All those things that I said to her before I left, and now I was forgetting that today was her birthday. I followed Stefan's example and went out of the back of the bar so that I was alone in an alleyway. I couldn't take it anymore; everything was piling and piling up.

I punched a brick wall so hard that it a few bricks came loose. I couldn't stop hitting and hitting the walls. I needed to let it all go.

I could feel my resolve crumbling as I slid down the wall and onto the ground fresh tears falling from my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. How did I ever believe that I could make it as a vampire? Look at all of the things I had done. I killed two innocent girls, I had been feeding off of humans all summer, I tortured Ray (even though he kind of deserved slight hurt), and now I was neglecting my family. I took my phone out (Klaus got me a new one) and dialed the familiar number. I waited and waited praying that she would pick up.

"You've reached Elena-," I snapped my phone shut and threw it against the wall. I could hear it shatter, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I just couldn't, was Klaus right though? Was it easier not to care? To just turn everything off. I would do it, after everything that's happened. I wanted to do it, but I couldn't.

I promised Elijah that I wouldn't, and I wasn't going to break that promise just because of his ass of a brother and my annoying siblings. I could feel it though, the urge to just stop everything and run away. Elijah was dead, and knowing Klaus he wasn't going to be undaggered anytime soon. What was the point of going through this torture just to be disappointed in the end? Without even thinking I could feel my hand going up to the daylight ring that Elijah gave me. I took it off and just stared at it for a few moments.

A small shining object caught my eye. I looked over confused and looking inside the ring. Elijah had it engraved.

Aeternum Latin for Forever. Tears burned down my face as I stared at the engraving. Forever was a long time, and I don't know if I wanted that. I remember when I was younger how I would sit by the fire with Uncle John while he would read me stories from the old Gilbert journals. That's sort of where I got my obsession from. He was technically the first person who told me about the supernatural, the next being Dad. I remember telling him what Uncle John told me and Dad just laughed and told me more stories. Those were the two that I was really close with. Elena and Jeremy were always close with Mom and Aunt Jenna.

From somewhere else I could hear a door opening, but I couldn't bring myself to look up to see who it was. The ring was taken out of my hand and roughly shoved back onto my middle finger. I gave a small yelp at the roughness and looked up to see Klaus's bright blue eyes staring back at me.

"What?" I snapped slash yelled at him.

"What were you going to do with that?" he growled and I could've sworn that I saw his eyes go golden amber.

"Why does it matter to you?" I argued back sinking even lower into the ground. I heard him sigh before I felt myself being picked up. Then I was lowered back into the ground only this time his arms were wrapped around me. I tried to shrug him off, but his grip only tightened every time that I tried. Eventually I just gave up and let him hold me.

"I knew your doppelgänger Elizabeth about five hundred years ago," where was he going with this? "Girl had spunk and was always looking for a new adventure. In ways she was a lot like you. When she came with her sister to England I saw the connection that she made with my brother. I'll admit I was a little jealous at first, but she was so easy to manipulate. Just like dear Katerina she craved the attention that two brother's gave her."

"Where is this story going exactly?" I asked.

"Be patient love," he said, "Anyway I took advantage of her and used her against my own brother just to get to her sister. I'll never admit it though, but over the weeks that I spent with Elizabeth were the best of my life. I actually grew to care for her, but in the end I was the one that snapped her neck." I could feel his grip on me tightening.

"I'm not her," I whispered lightly.

"I know, come on let's get you to the car," I tried to make a move to get up, but he only held me tighter to him. I just sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder feeling drowsiness start to take over my body. I could feel my body shutting down.

I looked over his shoulder and almost cried at the sight.

Elijah was staring at our retreating figure with a small tear gliding down his face.

And before I could say anything his figure disappeared.

* * *

**Please, please, please, please review! Tell me what you thought about this. **

**Love to all**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guess what? I'M BACK! So sorry about how long it's taken to update, but some strange things happened and I was no longer in possession of a season three of the Vampire Diaries. Ergo I found it hard to update, but now that I am in possession of a new season three I can promise that I will (hopefully) update some more. **

**For all of you who were wondering if there was going to be an Elijah/Abby/Klaus love triangle the answer is: NO WAY. I hate love triangles, so therefore I am not happy writing one. Hopefully I clear up more of Klaus/Abby's relationship in this chapter. **

**Well anyway, here you go the 2nd episode of Season Three :). (Is anyone else really upset that they made Kol AND Jeremy die!**

**Sometimes I wonder what these screen writers are thinking. I should probably stop talking so enjoy!**

* * *

**_Previously on the Vampire Diaries_  
**

_**Elijah was staring at our retreating figure with a small tear gliding down his face.**_

_**And before I could say anything his figure disappeared. **_

* * *

**Abby pov **

I didn't speak as we walked up the Smoky Mountains. Stefan was carrying Ray over his shoulders, and Klaus was making a point to keep me close to him. His words echoed through my head about last night. The story of Elizabeth had me confused. When Elijah told me the story he made out Klaus to be the bad guy, and even though he was the bad guy, but in Klaus's story he made it seem like another story. Could I believe that Klaus actually cared for Elizabeth, and now cared for me?

"Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus's voice brought me out of my inner turmoil

"I'm fine," Stefan grunted, but I could hear his heavy breathing. He was getting tired.

"Are you sure about that? We've been walking for quite some time now, if you need water a little sit down," Klaus tried before turning to me. "How about you love," damn nicknames, "Are you getting tired?"

"I'm fine," I said quietly.

"I know that we are all sort of stuck together, but if we can maybe just skip the chit chat that would be great," Stefan said and I couldn't help the small smile that came onto my face.

"So much brooding," I rolled my eyes, "Your self-loathing is killing you my friend."

"That's because I'm tired of hunting werewolves, we've only been at it all summer," you tell him Steffi, I mean Stefan.

"Thanks to our pal Ray we've found ourselves a pack," just as he said that we all came to a stop. So many people were setting up tents and cooking food over a fire. They all stopped and stared at us as we walked onto their sight. Stefan looked around as he dropped Ray's body onto the ground. A girl with short brown hair was the first to react.

"Ray, oh my god Ray," she tried shaking him and I could hear everyone else muttering things to one another until the girl looked back up at us. "Who are you?" She asked looking at me.

"The important question is," Klaus said walking in front of me as if in a protective stance. "Who am I? Please excuse the intrusion my name is Klaus."

Fear and recognition ignited the girls eyes as she stepped away from Ray's body carefully. "You're the Hybrid," she stated.

Klaus was smiling when I walked foreword so that I was next to Stefan. "So you've heard of me. Fantastic."

It was going to be a long night. Looking around I saw a large boulder sort of near the middle of the campgrounds. I walked away letting Klaus have his moment in the spotlight and just sat down. I was forever unfortunate though as Klaus took a seat next to me and began to explain things about hybrids. As if that was going to change their minds about joining his little club.

"It's fascinating really; a werewolf who isn't held by the moon, and a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid," we all turned towards Ray as he just up gasping for air. "Excellent timing Ray."

"That was highly dramatic," I stated and Klaus smirked at me.

"What's happening to me?" Ray asked. He sounded like he was in pain. Klaus didn't acknowledge his pain though and instead turned towards Stefan.

"Stefan," he said. Stefan nodded and walked over to the group of werewolves. Did they have some kind of secret language that I wasn't let in on? So unfair.

"Are any of you human," oh I see where he was going with this, "You're friend here, he needs human blood to complete his transition into a vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Stefan really should go into theater as a career.

Klaus started to stand up next to me. "Doesn't take much, just a sip," I flinched thinking of my first 'sip' as he called it. "Anyone?"

"A boyfriend, a girlfriend along for the ride?" I asked. I saw the girl look at a man next to her with terrified eyes. I nodded to Stefan who nodded to Klaus. He then turned around and faced the man with blond hair who was trying to look strong but I could hear the beating of his heart. He was scared.

"You," Klaus said before taking his arm and biting into his forearm hard. The scent of blood hit me like a tidal wave as I just stared at his arm. Klaus threw him over to Stefan who pinned the poor guy to the ground near Ray.

"Drink it Ray or she and I will share it," he said nodding to me. As if to prove his point I could feel my fangs slowly descending down from my mouth. "Only problem is that she is new and doesn't know how to stop."

Klaus turned back towards the female werewolf. "It's a new order sweetheart; you join us, or you die." She growled at him, but he kept his gleeful smirk on his face.

"I'd rather die than be a vampire," she struggled. However I could see Klaus's face changing as he vamped out. I was starting to realize that he definitely wasn't going to get a choice in the matter.

"Well then," he whispered, "It's a good thing that you don't have a choice." Making sure he had a good grip on her he brought his wrist to his mouth before shoving it into her mouth. Hearing a small grunt of pleasure I turned and saw that Ray was now feeding off of the little human. "She'll thank me for that later," Klaus announced to the rest of the werewolf pack. "Now who's next?"

I watched closely as Klaus fed and killed all of the werewolves one by one until they were all lying on the ground motionless.

"You might want to go feed darling," Klaus stated observing his transitioning hybrids. "Don't want you draining our only blood source now would we."

I left with a huff running through the trees trying to find anything, and I mean anything to feed on. All around me I could only smell cute fluffy little animals. It reminded me a lot the 'Stefan' diet. It was better than nothing through. I tried to remember what little of what Elijah taught me when it came to this.

Just as I was about to lunge at a wolf I was tackled to the ground. I landed with a yelp shoving the creature off of me. I got up and gasped when I saw Ray there on all fours growling at me as if he were the werewolf. Before I could even think Ray lunged at me again taking a large bite out of my shoulder. I screamed in pain just as he was ripped off of me.

I watched Stefan stand his ground against Ray challenging him to fight. Then Ray just sped off leaving me and Stefan alone. "Abby," Stefan said looking at my bite. "Come on let's get you to Klaus," I groaned in pain as he helped me off of the ground.

"Fatal werewolf bite," Klaus said looking at all of us.

"She's going to need your blood to heal her," Stefan said as I limped towards the hybrid.

"I'll tell you what," oh no not another bargain, "You go find our dear friend Ray, and then I'll heal her."

"You're sick," I muttered almost collapsing on Stefan. "Am I supposed to be this drowsy?"

"A regular werewolf bite takes a few days, but a hybrid bite is a lot stronger. Give her to me mate, I'll take her back to camp," Klaus said.

Stefan stared at him with a disbelieving look on his face. "Like I really trust you to take care of her while she has a very fatal hybrid bite."

Stefan hesitated, but in the end he helped me walk over to Klaus. "Come on love, up we go," he cheered taking my arm and throwing it over his shoulder. Stefan blurred off and Klaus sped us back to the camp sight. He sat me down on a rock and went over to his precious hybrids.

I could feel myself getting weaker, the pain in my shoulder was agonizing, and my whole vision seemed blurry. I laid there in peace until I felt someone stroking my hair.

"Leave me alone Klaus," I muttered keeping my eyes closed.

"Wrong Original love," a familiar voice spoke. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw the familiar loving eyes above me. he smiled lightly and continued stroking my hair.

"Elijah," I mumbled trying to smile at him, but the pain in my shoulder was too intense. "I miss you 'Lijah. Please come back."

"I will love, I promise," he leaned down and kissed my forehead softly. "Don't fall into my brother's trap Abby, you're too pure to be a ripper."

"I don't want to kill people," I sobbed trying to get up and into his arms. Instead he pushed me down so that I was still lying on the rock. "I don't want to be a ripper 'Lijah."

He gave me a small smirk. "I know my love, I know. I love you Abigail, I will be back soon."

"I love you too 'Lijah, please come back," I gave a small smile and his slipped our hands together. He shushed and cooed me while I became weaker and as I started to forget the world around me.

**Third person pov **

"-please come back," Abby muttered holding her hand up for some unseen force. Stefan looked concerned as he stared at the young vampire.

With a shove Stefan pushed Klaus. "Why won't you heal her? I brought you Ray, and she's starting to have hallucinations."

Instead Klaus let out an angry cry as he tossed his beer bottle at a tree. "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I killed the werewolf, I killed a vampire, and I killed the doppelgänger."

Stefan had a mental glass shatter as he comprehended what Klaus was saying. Elena was still alive ergo Klaus couldn't make hybrids. Now the stakes Elena's death had been raised so much higher. Suddenly Klaus looked up towards Stefan, and Stefan tried to mask his look of shock and worry.

Klaus caught it though, he would have to be careful around this Salvatore. It was obvious he was keeping secrets. "It appears that you two are the only comrades I have left," Klaus said picking up an empty beer bottle from the ground.

He bit into his hand and let the blood flow into the bottle. Klaus then walked over towards the mumbling little vampire and held it above her mouth. "No, Elijah," she mumbled as Klaus held her head up so that the blood can flow down her throat.

It didn't take a genius to know that Abigail was hallucinating about her lost lover. As soon as all the blood had left the bottle Klaus double checked the werewolf bite happily watching as it healed.

"Elijah," she muttered softly her eyes fluttering close. Gently Klaus picked up the unconscious vampire in his arms and started walking down the mountain with Stefan hot on his tail.

"Why are you treating Abby like this?" Stefan asked worried about the young immortal. "Do you like her or something? You are aware she has a thing for her brother right?"

Klaus sighed and stopped before turning towards Stefan. "No Stefan I do not have any romantic feelings for our little Abigail. I might've played with her doppelgängers mind a long century ago, but she is different. She treats me with little respect and questions everything I do. She's an insufferable, annoying, completely stubborn little new born vampire."

"Then why bring her with us?" Stefan questioned.

"Because Stefan with your friends no doubt searching for you who would have time to teach our little Abigail how to feed? How to have control? If I left her there she would most definitely become a ripper, one that would take centuries to fix. Whereas I take her with me, feed her, push her to being the one thing she hates. She'll fight, and cling onto that precious humanity you all are so hung up on. Then, and only then-."

"Will she be able to control the bloodlust," Stefan finished. "But why do you care if she's a ripper or not? Don't you want a ripper?"

"Well someone would definitely make sure that I ended up dead if anyone were to harm her, or if she wanted to take the easy way out," Klaus muttered.

"Elijah."

"You may not understand the way I treat my family, but I will protect my family. Even if it means keeping an eye on my brother's girl, and who knows," Klaus said grinning from ear to ear. "I might just get a true friend out of this."

* * *

**Alright. To make up for my absence I will try to update as soon as I can. **

**More reviews is probably going to help speed up the process a little bit. (wink wink) **

**Love to all. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello y'all. Thanks for all of those who review/favorited/or followed this story, I really appreciate it all :). I told you that I'd update as fast as I could, and I think that this was very close. **

**I'm going to try and dive a little deeper into Abby's past. I'm not sure how specific I was when I mentioned that she was adopted (chapter 1), but I'm making it so that she was adopted when she was 5. Anyway hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly)**

* * *

_**Previously on the Vampire Diaries**_

_**"You may not understand the way I treat my family, but I will protect my family. Even if it means keeping an eye on my brother's girl, and who knows," Klaus said grinning from ear to ear. "I might just get a true friend out of this." **_

* * *

**Abby pov **

"Welcome to Chicago mates," Klaus cheered leading Stefan and I out of the parking garage. I rolled my eyes as Stefan was the one who asked Klaus the questions.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked. I would've asked that, if I hadn't stopped caring about where Klaus took for who knows what. I wanted to tell Stefan to just go with it, and act when the time was right.

Klaus turned to the two of, but kept his eyes mostly on Stefan. I however stared at the Chicago night sky. Completely starless. "I know how much you loved it here, bringing up any memories for the good old ripper days?"

"I blacked out for most of it," Stefan muttered staring at the city. "A lot of blood, a lot of partying. Details are all a blur."

"You partied?" I questioned. Stefan just rolled his eyes at me. "Tsk, tsk Stefan and you lectured me about having one drink at a bar in North Carolina."

"Well that's a crying shame," Klaus spoke up trying to make himself be heard in the so called 'conversation'. "The details are what make it legend." Klaus then indulged into a story about the ripper, Stefan, getting bored and coming to Chicago to have some fun.

"I wish I could've been alive in the 20's it sounds amazing," I said trailing behind the two. "The music, the parties, the clothes."

"Chicago was magical," Klaus finished said for me. "You definitely would've loved it here."

Stefan turned from his place to give Klaus a glare. "Well I'll take your word for it like I said I don't remember much of it."

I saw Klaus get this far away look in his eyes as he shut the door turning back to the two of us. Was that emotion I just saw in the big bad hybrid? "Well then, down to business."

"Why are we still with you?" Stefan demanded anger slipping into his voice alone with a touch of venom. "We all had our fun; your hybrids failed, don't you want to move on?"

"We are going to see my favorite witch, if anyone can fix this little hybrid dilemma it's her," Klaus spoke walking back towards the sleek black car. Klaus got back in the car and Stefan followed in pursuit. However when I tried to get in the car Klaus slammed the door shut.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Really Klaus open the door," I slammed on the window causing it to shatter. From the inside of the car I heard Klaus groan.

"Really darling? Did you have to break the window?" Klaus said looking at me from the window.

"Are you really going to leave me here?" I snapped back.

"You haven't fed since you woke up this morning love, I suggest you go find yourself a little midnight snack. Try not to kill anyone though," he smirked as the car drove off with me screaming his name along with a bunch of long worded curses.

Then I was alone.

So I went out and fed, on a man about to rape an innocent girl. I compelled the girl to go home and forget her life of partying then I almost drained the man of every ounce of his blood. I almost lost control, but the drugs had seeped into his blood making me nearly want to hurl when I dropped his body. I contemplated finding another person to feed from, but the though alone made my knee's go weak.

That is was Klaus wanted. He wanted for me to lose control and become his precious little ripper like Stefan. That's when I just started to walk through the windy city of Chicago taking in all of the sights. Although I had pretty much been through a majority of the Eastern sea board this was really the first time that I was truly alone without either Stefan or Klaus breathing down my neck waiting for me to snap.

So that's what I did for the rest of the night. I walked through the town taking in all of the sights that I've never gotten to see. Tall buildings, a lot of bars popping up all over the place. Lots and lots of people drinking and having a jolly good time. I contemplated going in and having a few drinks myself, but stopped myself. If I was tempted sober, I had no idea what I would do if I was completely drunk. Most likely drink the entire bar.

"Hey you!" I stopped when I felt someone's hand clamp down on my shoulder. I turned and saw a very drunk man standing behind me. "Come here little pretty flower let me show you a good time."

"Go away, and leave me alone," I attempted to make eye contact and use compulsion, but the man was drunk and would not hold still.

"Hey don't be like that little flower," he moaned trying to wrap his arms around me. "I like them young."

"I said," using my strength to twist his arm behind my back, "to leave me alone." He cried out in pain and I heard the sounds of his bones breaking and snapping around. "If you ever even think about doing this to another girl," I pulled his arm harder making him cry out louder. With a free hand I twisted his neck so that he was looking at me right in the eyes. "I want you to take a knife and stab yourself. Every time you think, even if it was just a small thought, I was you to stab yourself again, and again, and again. Now go!"

I untwisted his arm and threw him to the ground surprised at what I had just done. It was something I wouldn't do. Something I would scold Elijah for.

Something that Klaus would do.

**xXx**

The next morning I walked with Klaus and Stefan through Chicago. On the way we passed by the place where I had my little encounter with the man the night before. I flinched at the sight of the small corner, and I saw Stefan give me a curious look but the shaking of my head made him drop the subject.

Soon we walked into, guess what, another bar. Only this one actually looked kind of nice without all the people in it.

"Look's nice doesn't it," Klaus mused as Stefan and I walked in further.

Stefan was the one to answer the hybrid. "I can't believe this place is still here."

"You've got to be kidding me," I turned around with Stefan when I saw an older looking woman walking towards us. Her hair was pure white compared to her chocolate skin, but she looked absolutely flawless. It made me feel slightly insecure standing close to her.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar and-," Klaus started.

"Stop," I growled my hands gripping a wooden table. "Just because we can't kill you doesn't mean that we have to listen to your horrible humor."

"I like this girl already," the woman smiled at me. I gave a small one in return as I sat down in one of the booths. She then turned to Stefan, "I remember you."

"Yeah," Stefan said, "You're Gloria." She nodded her head. "Shouldn't you be-?"

"Old and dead? Now if I died who would run this place?" Gloria said.

"I will gladly take it off your hands if you get me away from him," I told her nodding my head towards Klaus who had a fake look of pain on his face.

He pouted at me playfully. "Now that hurts love. Right in the heart. Now back on subject Gloria is a very powerful witch."

"I can slow the aging down, a few spells and herbs, but don't worry it will catch up with me one day. When that day comes you and I will have a little chit chat sweet pea," Gloria winked at me.

"Stefan why don't you go fetch us a drink from behind the bar," Klaus ordered.

I rolled my eyes. "Shouldn't the dog go fetch the booze," Klaus glared at me. "Go on Klausy Klausy, go fetch the booze."

"I don't remember you having this much attitude as a human," Klaus mentioned sitting down with Gloria.

"You would know, you killed me remember?"

"My brother made sure you would live."

"You mean you knew I would come back? You little hybrid bast-!" I snarled until I saw Stefan giving me a warning look. I huffed and sat back down in the booth.

"You look ravishing by the way," Klaus said looking back and forth between Gloria and me.

"Don't, I know why you're here. A hybrid looking to make other hybrids. Word travels fast," Gloria said.

"So what am I doing wrong then?" Klaus demanded. I could tell that he was starting to get frustrated.

Gloria smirked at Klaus. "Well obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loop whole, but a curse that old we'd have to contact the witch who created it."

"Well that would be the Original Witch," Klaus stated.

"And she's long dead," I finished playing with a strand of my hair. I paused to see Klaus looking at me with a curious look. "What? You are forgetting that I dated your brother, I know a thing or two."

Klaus shook his head. "We will discuss that matter later sweetheart." I rolled my eyes at the damn nickname.

"I'm aware that the witch is dead, and for me to contact her I'll need help, bring me Rebekah."

"Rebekah," Klaus mused looking around the room. "She a little bit preoccupied."

"She has what I need," Gloria argued. "Bring her to me."

I have one question. Who is Rebekah? Past girlfriend, sibling, or just friend? No Klaus is too, well Klaus, to have a girlfriend or even a friend. My best guess is that she is Klaus's little sister.

I was brought out of my musings by Stefan. "What the hell is this?" He came stomping over to the table where Klaus and Gloria sat.

"Well I told you Stefan, Chicago was a magical place," I rolled my eyes and sped over to where Stefan was taking the piece of paper out of his hand. My eyes bugged out from what I saw. It was Stefan, and Klaus, like together.

"But this is me," Stefan said clearly in denial, "With you."

Awkward moment.

Stefan continued asking questions and Klaus continued dodging them. "Will you two please just take this outside," Gloria complained. "I have to open soon and you two are not helping here."

"Fine," Klaus announced taking Stefan's arm. "Come on mate let's go wake up Rebekah. Abigail, love, stay here and make sure that our witch doesn't run out on us."

"Wow tonight and today, what makes you so sure that I'm going to stay. What if I leave?" I questioned.

"You won't," Klaus snapped speeding in front of me gripping my arms tightly. "You know at first I didn't mind those little side comments, the verbal attacks, because I understand that you're mad at me for daggering my brother. However there's only so much that a hybrid can take, so I suggest that unless you want your little boyfriend to end up at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean that, you take the attitude and drop it down a few notches."

The entire time I could only make out one little detail. That Klaus would drop Elijah's body in the middle of the Pacific Ocean if I stepped out of line one more time. Klaus roughly shoved me back and I fell into the booth tears clouding my eyes. I just stayed like that until I was sure that Klaus was gone.

It wasn't until Gloria's hand rested upon my own that a small tear fell down my face. "Which brother has you hooked sweet pea?"

"Elijah," I sobbed, "God why am I so emotional? I wasn't this emotional during transition."

"You haven't mourned yet have you?" Gloria asked. I shook my head.

"No, he's going to come back, he promised me we'd be together always and forever," I stuttered.

Gloria gave me a small smile. "You hold onto that promise sweet pea, and keep it locked inside your heart. Keep that hope Abigail Gilbert, and he will come back to you." with one last pat on my hand Gloria got up and walked over towards the bar.

I just sat there until I felt Gloria place something in front of me. I was surprised to see the glass of alcohol she had placed in front of me.

"Trust me sweetheart, you're going to need this."

I raised my glass. "Thank you." she merely winked back at me.

That is how I spent the next hours while Stefan and Klaus were running around. I tried to deny the drinks after the first two or three, but Gloria just kept bringing me more and more drinks until I could feel myself getting slightly tipsy.

That is until I saw a familiar raven headed man talking to Gloria. I sobered up real fast and stormed over to him. "What are you doing here?" I growled at him. Damon looked genuinely surprised to see me.

"I thought I'd come see the sights, what are you doing here?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Enjoying being a vampire I see."

"Klaus saved your ass once that's why Stefan and I are here, he will not just let you live again. Especially if he finds out that Elena is alive," I snapped.

"Oh kittens learned to bite since she grew fangs," I could feel my hands gripping the countertop with a hard grip.

"Why are you here?" I whispered.

"Elena thinks that she can get Stefan into a vampire rehab and back into Mystic Falls," he said eyes hardening. I felt my heart clench. "And you of course, can't stop talking about how much she wants her sister home."

The hurt in my heart was growing every moment. "A fun thing about growing fangs Damon is that I can understand when someone lies to me. After all this she just wants Stefan. How close am I?"

"She wants you back Abby, her priorities have been haywire ever since the two of you left," Damon argued.

I scoffed. "Go ahead protect her it's what you do best."

"Abby," I ripped my arm out of the hand he had attempted to place my arm in. he called my names a few more times, but instead I walked away back towards Gloria.

"Remember when you said I was going to need that drink?" I asked.

She just chuckled passing me another glass. This was definitely going to be a very long day.

**xXx**

I just watched as Damon tried to distract Klaus. I wasn't an idiot I know that Damon is distracting Klaus so that Elena could talk to Stefan. Stefan and not me. She wants him home, but she doesn't give a damn about me.

Things got a lot more interesting as I watched Klaus lift Damon by his neck and start stabbing him with a wooden umbrella. The one he had taken from my glass after he decided I have had enough to drink.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom back, when I'm done with him he won't want to come back. Imagine what Abigail will feel by the end of all this. After all why stay with a family who doesn't want her. Who knows maybe she'll want to stay with me, and leave town with me," Klaus taunted Damon.

Klaus let Damon go and came over to my side placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Abby," Damon started.

"I think you should go mate," Klaus said. Neither of us moved until I heard the door to the bar close.

"What are you bipolar?" I asked.

"Whatever do you mean love?"

"One minute your threating to send Elijah into the Pacific, and now you're sticking up for me. Why? Why do you keep mixing your signals? First you're bad, and then you're slightly good. Why? You know I'm never going to love you right? I love Elijah and nothing you do will change that."

Klaus sighed and pushed his drink towards me. "Trust me love, when I say that I do not have any romantic feelings towards you, but I do you think of you as a close friend. Maybe even a sister."

"Why?" I asked.

Klaus turned around in his seat and took my face between his hands. He kept my eyes locked on his and I could see them dilating and contracting. "I want you to remember."

"Remember what?" I snapped but then gasped images flooding my mind.

I wasn't aware that my eyes were still locked on his. "Sleep love, and then remember."

* * *

**Le gasp *_* so Klaus compelled her to remember, but what is it he wan't her to remember? All these questions will be answered the next chapter. **

**Love to all, and please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all so much for the reviews/follows/and favorites! I can't tell you how much I love reading my emails and they say that I have a new follower, favorite, or review. I can't believe that I've update three times in three days, but I'm just trying to make up for my late absence. **

**So here we have a few flashbacks of when Abby is a baby (Awe!) and it will show a few things about Abby's past, but more will come late ;) There will also be a slight twist in the story line involving Rebekah and Klaus sort of twisting around in Abby's mind at the beginning, again, more will be revealed later. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Abby.**

* * *

_**Previously on the Vampire Diaries**_

**_Klaus turned around in his seat and took my face between his hands. He kept my eyes locked on his and I could see them dilating and contracting. "I want you to remember."_**

**_I gasped images flooding my mind._**

**_I wasn't aware that my eyes were still locked on his. "Sleep love, and then remember." _**

* * *

_Flashback a few days after Abigail was born_

_**Third person pov **_

_A man looked down at the sleeping child in his arms a small smile on his face. A small tear escaped his eyes as he stared down at his little girl. She looked so much like her Mother that it hurt the man, but his baby girl was worth it. He already loved her so much. _

_It had only been hours after the birth of the girl when the doctors reported that the Mother was missing, and at first the man hadn't believed it. Sure enough, though, the Mother was gone leaving him alone with the small girl. _

"_Daddy loves you Abby," the man whispered kissing her head. Slowly he walked over to the crib and placed her inside making sure that the blanket was tightly wrapped around the little girl before leaving the room. _

_Once the man had walked down the stairs he picked up his cell phone. He knew exactly who to call, his old college best friend, Nik. Of course he had talked to Nik as soon as he knew Isabelle was pregnant, but he hadn't talked since. _

"_Ah Kyle, to what do I owe the please?" Nik's voice rang out from the other side. _

"_I have a baby girl Nik," Kyle breathed out over the phone, "Isabelle's gone, she left a few hours after Abby was born. I don't know what to do Nik." _

"_Well first I should say congratulations are in order mate," Nik said, "How is the little girl?" _

_Kyle spent the next few hours going into extreme detail about his little angel as Nik quietly listened. Already Nik had a plan. Kyle had been his best friend when he visited a witch in his hometown. The only person who had ever really cared about him as an equal. _

_Oh yes, Nik had a plan alright. He supposed that the curse could wait a few years while he paid his best friend a visit. _

_**A few weeks later**_

"_Come on Abby, Daddy is really tired," Kyle yawned as Abby screamed her little head off. She had fallen asleep and lost her stuffed wolf in the process. Now she wouldn't sleep without it no matter what her Father tried. _

"_Looking for this mate?" Kyle spun around shocked when he saw his high school best friend holding the stuffed wolf in his hands. Almost instantly the small girl stopped crying and held out her hands for the wolf as if she already knew it was there. _

"_Nik, this is a surprise," Kyle exclaimed taking the wolf from Nik and giving it to Abby. Her small arms wrapped around the thing and kept it close to her. _

_Nik was watching the whole thing with amusement in his eyes. "She's going to be a smart one mate," he said patting his friend on his shoulder as Kyle placed Abby in her crib. _

"_Why don't we go downstairs, I can make you a cup of coffee, and then you can tell me how exactly you got into my house." The two men chuckled as they went down the stairs. _

_**Three years later**_

"_Daddy! Daddy!" Kyle chuckled as his three year old daughter launched herself into his arms. "Look what Uncle Nikki helped me make." She then shoved the piece of paper in the elder man's face. Kyle took the piece of paper and looked at the small drawing that was there. _

"_It looks beautiful angel," Kyle said kissing Abby little head. He tried to hand her back the drawing but the girl simply shook her head. _

"_No Daddy, I made that for you," she huffed skipping out of the room nearly running into her Uncle Nikki. "Sorry Uncle Nikki!" she called running out the door. _

_Nik smiled while Kyle laughed. "She's really taken a strong liking to you hasn't she Uncle Nikki," Kyle teased. _

"_Oh be quiet," Nik snapped playfully at the younger man. "She's something special though, you have a real star on your hands." _

"_Of course I do, she's my daughter after all." _

"_That she is mate," Klaus said patting his friend on his shoulder. "That she is." They were interrupted by Abby running back into the room with a large book in her hands. She wobbled over to her father and set the giant book on his lap. _

_She looked up at Kyle with large doe like eyes. "Daddy, can you read this to me?" _

_The man looked at the book in her curiosity. "Ancient Civilizations," he read before looking down at her with an eyebrow raised. "Why do you want to read this?" _

"_You said that Uncle Nikki was as old as the Romans, so I asked Ms. Jennifer what the Romans were. She said that they were people who lived a long time ago," Nik was looking at Kyle with 'a look'. _

"_I'm appalled mate, I'm not that all old." _

"_Could've fooled me old man," Kyle laughed picking up Abby and setting her on his lap. He opened up the book and began reading to her about the Roman empire with Nik jumping in at random moments. Hours went by and soon Abby was starting to fall asleep on her Father's lap. _

"_I should probably go now," Nik muttered looking at the two with eyes of longing. He had always wanted a child to call his own, and he loved Abby like she was his own daughter. It just wouldn't be the same as if he had his own child. That's why he wanted his hybrids so bad. They were something that he would be able to create. His own children. _

_Abby must've sensed the Originals discomfort because she got off of her Father's lap and walked over to Nik wrapping her arms around his legs. "Night, night Uncle Nikki. Will you come over tomorrow?" _

"_I'll try darling," Nik said kissing her forehead. "Be a good girl for your Dad alright?" _

_She nodded her head walking back over to Kyle and climbing back on top of him. Kyle took a blanket from next to them and placed it over the two of them. "Thank you Nik," Kyle said looking up at the Original. "For everything you've done over these past few years, I don't know if I could've done it without you." _

"_No problem mate, it is you I should be thanking." _

"_For what?" _

_Nik smiled at Kyle looking down at Abby. "For being a true friend." _

_End flashbacks._

* * *

I ran into the room glaring at Klaus. "Good morning love," Klaus said.

"I knew you, and you didn't bother telling me! You knew that John wasn't my father and you didn't tell me!" I screamed at him. He sighed and took my hand leading me out of our boring hotel room towards a clothing store. "You want to go shopping? Tell me about my father," I demanded going in front of him.

"Your Father was a life time friend of mine so when he told me that he had a little girl I couldn't help but visit, and then he passed and you were adopted. I lost contact end of story," he muttered trying to walk past me.

I stepped back in front of him. "No that can't be all, who was my father, what was his name?"

"So many questions, and all will be answered in time," Klaus told me. "Now come my sister will probably need help understanding woman's clothing. Besides you will need more clothes too."

"What are you talking about? I have a bag full of clothes," Klaus just smirked and lifted his eyebrows, "At least I had my clothes this morning. You threw them out didn't you?"

"Let's just say that my sister needs a shopping buddy, now come on love, in we go," Klaus said opening the door. Stefan was already inside with a blond in what I think were his clothes. "Wearing your boys clothes already little sister, what a scandal."

"Leave me alone Nik, and who is this, one of your little whores?" Nik?

Did she just call me a whore? "I am not a whore," I growled at her. "Your brother is forcing me on this little vacation."

"Rebekah this is Abigail, a little doppelgänger of Elizabeth," Klaus introduced. "She will also be your little guide for discovering woman's clothing of today. So go on, shop until you drop."

The next few hours Rebekah and I actually got slightly closer, at least close enough that we didn't hate each other. We didn't necessarily like each other either. Eh it was a work in progress.

So Rebekah was in one dressing room next to mine complaining about the clothing that I would hand her. "There has to be more to this dress!" She exclaimed from the room.

"There's not," I replied looking at the white dress I was wearing. It was short, came to my knees, and had spaghetti straps. Rebekah had paired it with a brown belt.

I stepped out to see Rebekah already out looking at Klaus and Stefan with her death glare. "So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes. I got dirty looks from wearing trousers."

"You wore trousers so that women of today could wear nothing," Klaus replied sounding annoyed.

"Pervert," I mumbled walking back into the dressing room.

"And what is this music it sounds like a cable car accident?"

"It's dance music!" I shouted over the curtain.

"People dance to this?" She questioned.

"Just wait until the acoustic set, at least it sounds smoother," I said walking back out in jean shorts and a red tank top. I glanced down at my wrist to study the bracelet that Elijah had given me. It was about time Klaus gave this back. It didn't have vervaine in it anymore, but it still reminded me of him.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked walking towards Klaus.

He pretended to think about it. "I need one thing from you and you lost it."

"I didn't lose it, it's just been missing for ninety years."

"Which makes it missing," I added.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and started twirling in front of Stefan. "So how do I look?" it was definitely not a mystery that Rebekah liked Stefan.

"I like it," lie. Rebekah must've caught it to because she gave him a look that said 'really?' "What? I said 'I liked it'."

"I can always tell when you're laying Stefan," she retorted walking back into the dressing room.

I sat down next to Stefan and took his glass of champagne from him. "Nice, good going," Klaus said raising his drink.

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her," Stefan reminded.

"I heard that!" Rebekah called out.

"Alright I need some fresh air," Stefan said getting up.

"What?" I asked appalled, "You can't leave me alone with these two! Stefan!"

Bastard just walked out the door leaving me with two glares of the Original siblings.

* * *

It took hours for Rebekah to just practically buy out the entire store and make our way back to Gloria's bar. I sat with Rebekah on the bar as Klaus drank some unknown type of alcohol. I turned my head when I saw Stefan entering the bar. "I cannot believe you left me alone with these two? I swear they argue more than you and Damon," I exclaimed slapping him upside the head.

Stefan slapped my hand away and I sped back over to the bar. "Well sorry that retail therapy was making my head feel like it was about to explode."

"Tell me about it," Klaus muttered.

Stefan looked at Gloria who had a bunch of candles on her table with a giant spell book in front of her. "What is she doing?"

"She's failing," Klaus announced loudly to make sure that Gloria heard him.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on," Gloria argued back shooting Klaus an irritated glare.

"Then use me," Rebekah said getting off of the bar, "I've only worn it for a thousand years."

"There this one offers a solution, just give me your hand sweetheart," Gloria said pleased. I turned towards Stefan and noticed that he had a slightly panicked look on his face. What was with him? We're only looking for a necklace that somehow got lost in the 1920's.

"She's uh- she's looking for the necklace," Stefan stuttered sounding slightly concerned. When Klaus looked away I mouthed 'why are you so worried?' He merely shook his head making me raise an eyebrow at him. He is such a liar.

After a lot of muttering and chanting Gloria finally spoke. "I can sense something." She then began chanting as the rest of us were pretty much on the edge of our seats. So where was the magical necklace hiding away? "I found it."

The entire time her gaze never left Stefan's almost as if they were having a private conversation in their heads.

"Great," I said. "Where is it?"

"It doesn't work like that sweet pea," Gloria told me removing her hand from Rebekah's. "I get images; there's this girl with her friends."

"Yes a dead girl with dead friends if I don't get my necklace back," Rebekah sneered towards the witch. Gloria nodded her head.

"Well I'll have to dive back in to get details," she responded. At this point it was Klaus who decided to speak next. The entire time I noticed that Stefan still hadn't said a word.

"So dive," he said walking over to Gloria.

"I need more time." Klaus put his hands on the table in an 'Alpha' like manor. "And space. You're harshing my juju."

"We can wait." We?

"I'm sure you can, but that's not what I asked."

The glaring between the two powerful creatures was really intense. I had a feeling that if we didn't get Klaus out of the bar soon that someone was going to lose a heart. And there is only one beating heart in the room.

"Hey come on," I said jumping off of the bar and walking towards Rebekah. "Let's go and get something to eat. Rebekah care to share and dirt on your brother?" Rebekah got this evil glint in her eyes as she stared at her brother.

"It would be a pleasure," she grinned linking our arms together.

"I'm hungry anyways," Stefan added patting his hand on Klaus's shoulder signaling him that we should leave. Then we all left Gloria's bar so that she could give us an exact location.

* * *

"You know when I said that I was hungry I meant like hot dogs or pizza, definitely not people," I complained turning towards the girl Rebekah had 'picked out for me'. The thought made me shudder. I turned back towards my girl and looked her in the eyes. "You won't remember any of this, go home and live a nice happy life."

Once the girl was gone Rebekah turned back to me. "Why didn't you kill the girl?"

"I'm not a monster," I whispered softly.

She just shrugged turning back to the guys. "My girls dead I'm bored." Both Klaus and Stefan lifted their heads from their still living humans.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry," Klaus told Stefan.

"It's been a long day," he replied.

"Try being related to her," Klaus pointed his head towards Rebekah.

Rebekah had an offended look on her face. "You're being mean," she then turned to Stefan when he laughed. "Why are you being mean to me? You used to love me."

"It's been ninety years Rebekah give him a minute," he retorted mocking his sister.

"Why are you taking his side?"

"Because dear sister I pity any man who doesn't give you what you want."

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat, I'm not a brat!"

"Thousand years of experience says otherwise."

Stefan laughed but I frowned at Klaus. "Oh you are so not a walk in the park either Yeller," Klaus glared at the dog reference. "I've only spent one summer with you and I already feel like my head is going to explode. I don't know how Stefan feels though."

"I wanted to stake myself after the first week," he said and Rebekah laughed.

"Fantastic," Stefan then dropped his, gulp, dead body and left. Klaus said something about him writing a name on a wall. Great another inside joke that I wasn't in on. I swear I have no idea how many jokes they had. "So Abigail, Nik tells me that you fancy someone."

I looked alarmed at Klaus. He only smirked, "Um, I don't know."

"Yes, please Abigail inform my dear sister about your lost love," Klaus said still having a large smirk on his face.

"Lost?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes Klaus inform Rebekah how you killed him and compelled me not to touch him," I glared back and his eyes narrowed.

"I only daggered him love, you'll see him soon enough."

"Daggered?" Rebekah asked looking back and forth between the two of us. "I don't understand you can only dagger our siblings." She started to trail off as realization dawned on her. "You fell in love with one of my brothers? Which one?

I fidgeted with my hands suddenly finding this conversation really awkward and uncomfortable. "Elijah," I muttered.

"You fell in love with Elijah? Hm, he's not one that looks like he would fall in love," Rebekah said.

"That's all you have to say? You just found out that I'm dating your brother and all you have to say is that he's not one to fall in love?" That is incredible.

"Well he's a big boy, he's been alive for a thousand years, and one the brightest side of all of this I actually like you. Nothing like the last girl he fell in love with," a small pain echoed through my heart. "We all knew how that turned out."

"Who was the last girl?" I asked.

"Now, now dear little sister let's not dwell on the past when we can just let bygones be bygones," Klaus said glaring at his sister. "Come on love let's go check on that favorite little witch of yours shall we?"

"Yes Uncle Klausy," I muttered hopping off of the coffin that Rebekah and I sat on.

"Uncle Klausy?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus sighed and glared at me. I just gave an innocent smile in return. "Long story, maybe later." He took my arm and practically dragged me out of the room. "Why did you call me that?"

"What I can't call my uncle by his name?" I asked feigning innocence.

He gave a humorless laugh. "I'm going to regret giving you back those memories."

"Tell me about my dad and I'll let it go," I said.

Klaus stopped and turned around so that he was right in front of me. "Alright, you Father's name was Kyle Carlson. I met him when he was a teenage boy and he quickly became a wingman. When he called and said that he had a little girl, and the mother had skipped town, I took the first opportunity to come visit."

"How did he die," I demanded.

"I have a lot of enemies Abigail."

That was all he said before walking into the bar.

* * *

We walked back in to see that Rebekah and Stefan were happily chit chatting away. "Gloria's gone, she's cleared out, and we need to find a new witch immediately." Things got tense when both Stefan and Rebekah turned to look at us. "What's going on?"

"Something's wrong he was asking about Mikael," Rebekah said looking at Klaus and turning to me a sudden hate in her eyes.

"Wait, who is Mikael?" I asked.

Rebekah ignored me turning back to a very cautious Stefan. "He's not with us Nik, and neither is she."

"I still have no idea what you are talking about," I demanded. What was going on? "I can sense it. Although it's stronger on him."

"She's wrong," Stefan said an edge of panic in his voice. "Klaus-." Stefan trailed off as Klaus just glared at him. Suddenly he wasn't next to me anymore but over at Stefan snapping his neck in a blink of an eye. I gasped surprised and then Klaus turned towards me.

"What is he hiding?" Klaus demanded shoving me up against one of the coffins.

"I don't know," I gasped as his grip tightened. "Please Klaus," I gasped out.

Klaus looked at Rebekah her head nodding. "I'm sorry love." His other hand came back to my neck. There was a loud snapping sound, and then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of someone hitting my leg. "Five more minutes 'Lijah," I moaned trying to roll over on this highly uncomfortable thing I was sleeping on. Slowly I opened my eyes and shot up seeing that I was stuck in some type of box. Stefan too jumped up, only he was the first person to speak.

"Just give me a chance to explain," he said cautiously staring at Klaus.

"No need, I'm not mad I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think that you both are holding onto something, something of your old life. The thing is she's got flawless instincts almost supernatural so I thought that I would check it out." I groaned at the pain in my neck as I tried to stand. "See for myself what it is you two have been hiding from me."

I watched Klaus get up from sitting on his coffins and opening the door. The sunlight burned my eyes for a moment until the adjusted slightly.

By then Stefan seemed to have comprehend more than I had.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls Stefan and Abigail."

* * *

**Well that's the longest chapter I've written yet. Hope that all of you liked it and reviews would definitely would be much appreciated. **

**If you have an idea for a type of family flashback between Klaus/Abby/Kyle just leave a review and I'll see what happens. **

**Love to all. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all of your reviews/favorites/follows. :) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. If anyone has any questions just review and I'll do my best to answer. **

* * *

_**Previously on the Vampire Diaries**_

_**"Welcome back to Mystic Falls Stefan and Abigail."**_

* * *

**Abby pov**

The entire day I felt as if I was going to explode with anxiety. He was here. Klaus was going to find out that Elena was alive then he's going to retaliate by hurting both Stefan and I. He'll most likely kill Elena to get back at Stefan, and then he'll throw Elijah into the Pacific. Then I'll never see Elijah again, and I don't think I can live if Elijah's not alive. Then I'm going have to live/die with the guilt that I'm leaving Jeremy and, I guess, Elena as well. Then things are going to go wrong, someone is going to die, and-.

"Oh stop having your inner monologue love, now be a good niece and tell me where Elena is," Klaus said snapping Stefan's neck again. I swear that this was the fifth or sixth time that he's done that.

I shook my head rapidly trying to avoid eye contact.

"Come on love, just tell me where she is. Let's face it she doesn't care about you, she only cares about Stefan Salvatore, and not her own family. I'm your family, I helped your Father and took care of you for a year before dropping you off at the Gilberts house. You are my family, and I will always protect my family." I think I saw Rebekah smiling out of the corner of my eye. "Think of Elijah and Rebekah. We both know that Rebekah likes you, and you love Elijah. Face it we are your family, now be a good girl and tell me where Elena is."

"I-I," I stuttered, "I can't."

His finger came up to my chin and gently lifted it up so that I was looking him in the eyes. "The entire summer it was all about Stefan, your precious family doesn't care about you anymore. The second you fell in love with my brother they stopped acknowledging you. Now tell me where they are."

The more and more he spoke, the more and more I started to hesitate. In some ways he was right. The more time I spent with Elijah, the less time that Elena had stopped talking to me. I left and she was furious at me. I felt two hand placing themselves on my shoulders, and I looked up to see Rebekah smiling at me.

"We can be your new family Abigail, just think about it. You, me, Nik, Elijah, and my brothers. One big family, and we will never abandon you," she cooed softly in my ear.

I couldn't take it anymore. "They school," I whimpered. "It's the day before school starts, it's supposed to be senior prank night."

"See, now that wasn't so hard," Klaus said. "Stay with Rebekah love. I'm going to go visit our precious little doppelgänger." The second he was gone I broke down on the ground. Oh my god, I had just given away the location of my sister, or half-sister, to a very vengeful hybrid.

"It'll be alright Abigail, you'll see, it will be alright," she cooed in my ear as I cried. "You have a new family now, and we'll always be together. Always and Forever."

We stayed there for a while waiting for Stefan to wake up. Only when he did Rebekah ended up killing him again with a metal pipe. Then she grabbed my hand in a friendly manor and dragged me towards the school.

We walked around until I heard the two familiar voices. Tyler and Caroline. They were kissing, did not need to see that.

"You two are adorable," Rebekah said letting go of my hand walking towards the two.

"Abby?" Tyler asked seeing me in the background. I gave him a weak smile, but I knew what Rebekah was going to do.

"Uh, do we know you? Why are you with Abby?" Caroline asked looking back and forth cautiously at Rebekah and me.

"You're Caroline, Elena's friend, which makes you Tyler. The werewolf," Caroline stepped forward obviously trying to put space between Tyler and Rebekah.

"And who are you?" Caroline demanded. I couldn't see Rebekah's face, but I'm pretty sure she was smiling.

"I'm the new girl." I watched Rebekah lunge at Caroline fangs fully out. Once Caroline was 'passed out' she got Tyler and started dragging him towards the gym where Klaus told us to meet him. I don't know why I was necessarily going through with this. I could've said no like Stefan, but something in my gut told me to just go with it. Let the events happen.

When we got to the gym Rebekah paused outside. "Oh you might want to hear this."

Carefully I could feel my vampire hearing take over. "Where's Stefan?" Elena.

"Isn't the more important question: Where's my sister?" I heard Klaus ask. There was a small moment of silence. "What nothing to say? Now that's a surprise love."

"Where is Stefan?" Elena demanded, but with every word I could feel my heart breaking even more. I just wanted Elijah right now. To hold me and say that everything was going to be okay. "What did you do to him?"

"Well he's on a bit of a time out right now, but Abigail," I heard him chuckle. "With family like you I believe that she's made the right choice."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked. Two doors opened. I think from the other side of the gym. "Bonnie get out!" I heard Elena shout. Then I sort of mentally broke the connection.

"Abby you can't listen to them," Tyler said struggling against Rebekah's grip, but she was an Original there was nothing to break out of. "They're messing with your mind." he cried out in pain when Rebekah twisted his arm.

"Elena doesn't care," I snapped back, "You heard her all she cares about is Stefan, and Damon, and Bonnie, and Matt, and everyone else that doesn't have a connection to the Originals!" I could feel the tears clouding my eyes again but I blinked them away.

As if there was a signal or something Rebekah took Tyler and walked into the gym. "Get off of me," Tyler tried.

"Oh hush now," I made sure to keep hidden in the shadows so that I was unknown to everyone minus the Originals.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah, word of warning she can be quite mean," Klaus said teasing his sister.

"Don't be an ass," she retorted. I watched her push Tyler towards Klaus.

The first time seeing Elena since summer, she hadn't changed a bit. "Let him go!" She yelled.

"We're going to make this very simple," Klaus shouted his voice echoing throughout the entire gym. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually." I watched as Klaus bit into his wrist and shove it into Tyler's mouth. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie and for Tyler's sake I'd better hurry." Everyone, including myself, let out a startled gasp as I heard the sound of Tyler's neck snapping.

His body fell to the floor and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I could've stopped this, but instead I sided with Klaus and Rebekah. Now he was dead, or in transition. Why couldn't I do anything right?

Klaus then began mumbling around tossing me a small smile. As the others gathered around Tyler's body. "He killed him," Matt muttered.

"No he has Klaus's blood in his system. It'll turn him into a vampire," Elena muttered pacing around the floor.

"And if Bonnie's successful then he'll live through his transition," Klaus said walking back towards the group. "Go on then, go fetch your books and enchantments and whatnot. I'll hold onto Elena for safe keeping."

Bonnie and Elena shared a few looks before Bonnie and Matt went running out of gym most likely to find a solution.

"So this is the latest doppelgänger," Rebekah mused taking a close look at Elena scanning her from head to toe. "The other one is much prettier."

"Other one?" Elena questioned.

Rebekah nodded. "Of course, you know Abigail, your sister? You can come out now Abigail."

To say that I was nervous would be an understatement, but I stepped out from my place in the shadows. I didn't meet Elena's gaze. "You were here the entire time?" Elena screeched at me. "You were right there and you didn't stop them from killing Tyler?!"

"Enough," Klaus growled. "Rebekah take the wolf elsewhere would you?" Rebekah gave one last venomous smile at Elena before picking up Tyler's arm and dragging him out of the room. Quite literally.

"I'm still more of a sister to Abigail," she called out slamming the gym doors shut.

"Just ignore her," Klaus whispered into Elena's ear, "petty little thing."

Elena's eyes finally met mine, and hers were burning with a hateful passion. "Elena," I started, but she cut me off.

"Don't Abigail," I flinched, "Just don't even say anything."

"Are they all right?" I asked stepping closer to her. "Did you really not care if I stayed with Klaus? Was it really all about Stefan?"

"What?" she gasped, a little overdramatically. "How could you think that? Of course I thought of you." I could tell she was lying. The way that I could tell when Damon lying. I didn't say anything as I walked towards Klaus.

Klaus smiled at me placing a hand on my shoulder. "Go find Rebekah love, I can take care of this." I nodded my head and walked out the door Elena screaming my name as I went. When I found Rebekah she was going through Caroline's phone with a dead Tyler on the floor along with an unconscious Caroline.

I sat down next to her and laid my head on her shoulder. "You and Klaus were right," I whispered. "She really doesn't care."

"Doppelgängers never do Abigail, you're the only one who is different," she told me. "Trust me when I say that Elijah will be undaggered, and when he is I suggest that the two of you travel the world."

"That would be nice," I smiled. "I miss him though, but I saw him a few times. Once during the summer, and another time after I was bit by a hybrid. I miss him Rebekah, I miss him."

"You'll see him soon that I can guarantee," I gave her a small smile. Suddenly I heard Caroline gasp as she rubbed her neck. "We didn't have mobile telephones back in my day I guess they just made life easier I suppose," she said taking a photo of the two of us.

Caroline rolled over to the side. "Where's Tyler?" She moaned.

"He's dead," way to be blunt, "ish."

Caroline rolled around seeing Tyler right next to her. "Oh my god, what did you do to him?"

"Think of it as he's having a nap," she said flipping through pictures on the phone. "When he wakes up he'll be a hybrid. Ugh, vomit."

"What?" I asked leaning in close to her. She was zooming in on a picture of Elena and Stefan. Then she just zoomed in on Elena's neck. "What are you looking at?"

"Is that my-?" she whispered barely audible. I gave her a confused look. She looked towards Caroline before storming over to her. "Why is that doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace?"

"Wait a second, that's the necklace?" I asked taking the phone from her and looking at the necklace Stefan had given her. I remember that, she would not stop gushing about it when she got home that night. "That's the necklace that Stefan gave Elena when he first met her."

I could tell that Rebekah was very angry and highly out of control at the moment. So all I did was follow her as she ran into the gym. "Where is it?" She demanded walking it. I saw Stefan had finally arrived now that no one was there to break his neck anymore. His whole chin was covered in blood. "Where's my necklace?"

"What are you talking about," Klaus asked irritated.

"She has my necklace, show him Abigail," Rebekah demanded. I held out the phone for Klaus and he snatched it out of my hand zooming in on the picture of Elena. "Look."

"Well, well," Klaus mused looking towards Stefan, "More lies."

"Where is it?" Rebekah demanded from Elena look as if she was going to rip Elena's throat out any moment.

Elena stumbled and hesitated before answering. "I don't have it."

"You're lying," Rebekah snapped vamping out and biting Elena's neck. She screamed as I rushed to Rebekah and pulled her off of Elena.

"Okay Rebekah we need to calm down okay?" I turned back to Elena, "Elena just tell us where the necklace is. No one has to get hurt if we find that necklace."

"I'm telling the truth," Elena mumbled from the floor. "Katherine stole it."

"Katerina," Klaus said smirking to himself. "Of course, well that's unfortunate if we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch. But since we're doing this the hard way. Let's put a clock on it!"

"Klaus," I warned softly walking towards him. Instead he walked towards the scoreboard controls.

He came back with the metal box his hands gliding over the buttons. "Twenty minutes if Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then I want to you to feed again. Only this time I want you to fee from Elena. You know you want to."

"Klaus," Elena pleaded. "Don't do this to him."

"We're leaving," Klaus grabbed my arm. "If she tries to run fracture her spine."

I struggled against Klaus's tight grip until we were out of the gym. "What are you doing?" I screeched. "You can't kill Elena."

"I can't make my hybrids with her still breathing, love," Klaus growled back, "Maybe you should go with Rebekah sweet heart, be best if you don't get any temptations to stop this."

"No," I demanded ripping my arm out his grip. "Elena may not care about me, but she's still my half-sister. Dammit Klaus I'm not going to let you kill her."

"Well then I'm sorry that it's come to this love," I gave him a confused look until I felt his hands on my face. This was the third time he's ever snapped my neck.

The last thing I heard was a whisper of words. "Take her with you, I'll deal with the doppelgänger."

* * *

_**Third person pov **_

"_Uncle Nikki?" A now five year old Abby asked looking up at the man holding her hand. "Is Daddy going to come tonight?" _

_Nik gave a grave smile at the five year old. "Not tonight darling, but maybe we can go visit you Father tomorrow. Does that sound good?" _

_Abby nodded her head excitedly. Nik then knelt down and handed her a small rectangular box. "What is it?" Abby asked shaking the present to her ear. _

"_Happy Birthday Abigail," Nik said kissing his 'nieces' head. She opened and cheered excitedly when she saw the small book in her hands. It was a children's guide to Ancient Rome, something the girl had been fascinated with for a few weeks now. _

_The little girl wrapped her arms around the Original tightly. "Thank you Uncle Nikki! I love you," she whispered the last part into his ear. _

_Niklaus happily hugged the girl as tightly to her as he could. He already regretted what he was going to do next. "Abby," he spoke softly bringing her large eyes to his. "I need you to forget everything about me Abigail, I want you to forget everything about your Father. Right now all you know is that your name is Abigail and that you love everything about history. Live a long happy life, and maybe one day I'll paths will cross again." _

_The girl nodded mutely her expression slightly emotionless expression on her face. Unknown to anyone the Original he had a small tear going down her face. _

"_I love you Abigail," the Original choked out, "Now go to sleep." _

_The small girl landed in his arms and he picked up the girl. Slowly he walked towards the household door. He had been watching the family for months, and he thought that they would do well in raising Abigail. They already had two children. An elder daughter and a younger boy, they both seemed happy in that household. As gently as he could he lowered Abby to the ground and knocked on the door twice. _

_When he heard the footsteps coming he sped away, but close enough so that he could see what was going on. A middle aged woman opened the door and looked around before her eyes finally settled on the girl on her doorstep. Nik heard the woman gasp as she knelt down and brought the girl into her arms. _

_He heard her call her husband's name and a few moments later a middle aged man came to the doorway. They talked for a few moments before the man picked up his little Abby and went inside. The woman stared down at the small book he had just given the Abby. _

_Smiling lightly the woman picked it up and went back inside the house. Niklaus watched a sad smile on his face as he stared at the door closing. He could only hope that he would one day meet Abigail again. _

**xXx**

When I woke up I found myself in a car. With Rebekah who had a frustrated look on her face. "It's about time you woke up, sorry about the neck," she said messing around with the steering wheel. "Couldn't have you ruining my brother's plans. Not that it mattered at all in the end."

"What are you talking about? Where am I?" I asked looked around the truck.

"As it turns out Elena's blood is the only thing that will sire my brother's hybrids, and as for your second question you are in a truck waiting for Nik, Elena, and Tyler to return so that we can leave this bloody town," Rebekah gave a long sigh looking around. "If only he would show up I've been waiting for almost an hour."

I groaned rubbing my neck trying to sooth the burn. "Elena's alive?" I questioned.

"Unfortunately, however I do admire the courage of standing up for your family. Even if they did betray you in the worst way possible," she said. "God where is Nik?"

"God I'm starving," I muttered sitting up fully.

Rebekah pointed to the backseat. "There are a few blood bags in the back, or if you're really hungry we can go get a buffet."

I shook my head reaching towards the back and grabbing a bag.

"You're no fun, no matter my brother loves you so much, you're his exact match."

I rolled my eyes taking small sips from the bag feeling tiredness seeping back into my body. I laid my head on the window letting my eyes close tightly. "God this has been a long summer, is Klaus going to make me go back to school?"

Rebekah smirked lightly. "I guess we'll wait and see."

* * *

**Eh? Review please? Por favor?**

**Love to all. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the long wait, but I'm here with a new chapter. **

**For all of you Original lovers out there, these next few chapters will definitely be for you. I've also gone ahead and written the episode where Elijah comes back. I just couldn't help myself! I was on an Elijah withdraw :(. Good news is that, that chapter is almost fifteen pages long. **

**Hopefully this chapter is somewhat good. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_**Previously on the Vampire Diaries**_

_**I rolled my eyes taking small sips from the bag feeling tiredness seeping back into my body. I laid my head on the window letting my eyes close tightly. "God this has been a long summer, is Klaus going to make me go back to school?" **_

_**Rebekah smirked lightly. "I guess we'll wait and see."**_

* * *

**Abby pov **

Klaus had abandoned us. Left we ditched us, whatever you want to call it. The point was that Klaus was gone and it was not obvious whether or not he was going to return. Rebekah, needless to say, was absolutely furious. The entire time she was venting to me, and I learnt that it was best just to nod your head at whatever she was saying. I tried to pop in my two cents every now and then, but she didn't seem to acknowledge my bits. She was mad, best not to anger her further.

Although it didn't take her less than two second to go into a motherly mode and commanded me to go to school to participate as my senior year. I tried to argue, but she then compelled me. I hated being compelled, but again I just went with it and got ready for the first day of school.

I walked into the school greeted a few people I had been slight friends with last year. Looking back at it now I'm starting to feel slightly normal. I remember my first day of school last year. Elena was worried she was going to run into Matt, Matt was worried he would run into Elena, and I was worried about skipping a grade and being in the junior class.

Wow my priorities have skyrocketed. It appears my schedule still hadn't changed. All AP classes and hardcore electives, yay senior year! I walked down the familiar hallways until I spotted my favorite history teacher.

"Ricky!" I exclaimed giving him a small hug. He gave a small chuckle and returned my hug before giving me a scornful look. "Oh no," I mumbled.

"What's this I hear about you siding with Klaus and the Originals?" He asked. I looked around happy to see that there was no one else in the classroom.

"I'm sorry," I told him, "but all summer I thought that Elena and my family was also looking for me. I come home only to find out that I've practically been forgotten and all they care about is Stefan. Look at it from my point of view. I won't let them kill her, but I'm not necessarily going to bend over backwards for her."

Ric gave me a thoughtful look before nodding. "I understand, but can we please talk about this later?"

I nodded my head and sat down flipping through the history book. "Abby!" I turned my head pleasantly surprised to see Bonnie coming over to me. I was definitely shocked when she gave me a large hug. "I heard that you were back."

I waited for her to say the part about the Originals and/or Klaus.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bonnie asked sitting down next to me.

"I'm waiting for you to mention any part about Klaus or any of the Originals. No offence Bonnie, but you're not really one to like any relations with any vampires to begin with," I retorted.

"I know you Abby, and I know that you definitely wouldn't do any of this without reason. You used to analyze every situation when we were younger, and I have no doubt that hasn't changed. Just tell me soon okay? I don't know how long I can keep my inner judging away," we both chuckled lightly but I reached over and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Bonnie," I whispered into her ear. She gave me a reassuring smile as the rest of the students started to file into class. Elena walked in, but she avoided all eye contact with me. I watched Stefan come in with his ripper attitude. I was definitely going to give Klaus an ear load for turning off his emotions forcefully.

"Welcome back seniors, let's, uh, turn our brains on by studying our nation's founders the Native American's." Alaric said.

"What about the Vikings?" everyone in class turned their heads and I saw Rebekah enter with all of her glory.

"There's no actual evidence that the Vikings actually settled here-?"

"My names Rebekah," she smirked at the hunter. "And history is my favorite subject."

So my technical 'Aunt' Rebekah was going to be in my History class. Needless to say that my year just got a whole lot more interesting. I listened to Alaric lecturing everyone about the Native Americans, but I noticed the little looks that he sent Stefan's way.

After class I gathered my things and said goodbye to Bonnie, who I've gathered to be the only person out of little group of friends that is still willing to speak to me. Although I saw Tyler smiling at me a few times during Alaric's lecture. I was trying to walk to my AP Calculus class until a very happy looking Original stepped in front of me.

She held up a flyer. 'Cheerleading Tryouts' it read. "Come on it would be fun," Rebekah told me.

"I have no stability, flexibility, or dancing ability to be a cheerleader," I told her, "Trust me Elena already tried last year." Rebekah frowned, but appeared to accept my answer.

"So," she said. "Are we going to the bonfire tonight?"

I raised my eyebrow at her. "You want to go to a cheesy high school bonfire?"

"It will be fun besides Tyler will be there."

"Tyler?" I questioned. She shrugged her shoulders, but I could've sworn that I saw her blush a little bit. I wasn't going to stop her knowing that it would definitely get ugly. "Back to the earlier topic, I think I'm going to stay in tonight. Speaking of that, can I stay wherever you're staying? I don't think I can stay in the same house as Elena." I had yet to speak to Jeremy yet, surprisingly.

"I'm staying with the Salvatore's for now, until my idiotic brother comes back," she grumbled the last part underneath her breath.

"He'll come back otherwise I will hunt him down and kill him myself," I stated.

Rebekah had a smirk growing on her face. "He's an Original he can't be killed."

"No, but, I can shove a stake through his heart. Over, and over, and over again until I see fit that he deserves redemption."

"Fantastic," she muttered. The warning bell rang and she skipped off to her next class. I went to mine ready for this already very awkward day to be over.

* * *

I had every intention of coming back to my house and grabbing all of the essentials. As in non-slutty clothes versus those that, surprisingly, Uncle Nikki picked out over the summer. Eh, what can you do about those damn Original Uncles?

Taking a deep breathe I opened the door and walked in very thankful that I had been invited in before I left. I walked up to my room pausing when I saw Aunt Jenna's room. So many dark memories here, and yet this was still my home.

"Elena is that you?" I jumped out of my skin seeing Jeremy walking up the stairs. The second his eyes landed on me they widened greatly before he dropped all of his stuff and ran over towards me. In less than a millisecond he had me wrapped around his arms. "Oh my god Abby," he whispered into my ear. "How are you? Elena told me that you had been compelled by Klaus."

My eyebrows quirked in confusion before relaxing upon the understanding of what she did. "Is that what she told you?"

This time it was Jeremy who seemed confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I think I should start at the beginning."

* * *

**Third person pov**

"_Come on Abbs it is time for bed," Kyle said bringing a struggling little girl up the stairs. _

_She little girl shook her head and kept muttering 'no, no, no, no'. The day Abby had said her first word had been a glorious day, until Kyle and her Uncle Nik figured out how much she would abuse the word 'no'. "No!" the little girl shrieked before mumbling a bunch of other words in her little baby language. _

_Kyle groaned before letting go and placing the girl on his hip and trudging back down the stairs and placing her back on the couch where the large book was placed. She obviously had no idea what it said, but she appeared to enjoy looking through the pictures. _

"_Still not going down mate?" Nik asked looking at the tired Father who slumped next to his daughter. Kyle glared at Nik and brought his daughter to his lap, one last final attempt to get his daughter to fall asleep. "Why don't you get a few hours of sleep mate," Nik suggested. "I can make sure she goes to sleep." _

_The little girl obviously heard this because she turned to her uncle. "No," she said sticking her tongue out at the Original hybrid. The hybrid raised an eyebrow at the girl making her giggle lightly. _

_Nik turned to look at his mate only to find that Kyle was already passed out. Little Abby was looking at her Father with a curious look on her face. Just as she was about to poke her Father's stomach Nik flashed over and had her in his lap in a millisecond. _

"_No," the little girl mumbled feeling the after effects of traveling that fast. She hated it when Uncle Nikki went that fast it made her head hurt. _

_The hybrid laughed and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. When he looked back down again the girl had her eyes closed and her breathing had evened out to a sleeping level. _

_Nik had a feeling that they all would be sleeping on the sofas tonight. _

_End flashback_

* * *

Jeremy looked shocked at his little sister. "You mean that Klaus, the same Klaus that killed Aunt Jenna, was technically your uncle?"

The youngest sibling nodded her head not daring to meet her brother's eyes. "After Elena was born Isobel had an affair with someone named Kyle. This man would be my soon to be Father, apparently he and Klaus were best buddies back in the day so when Isobel disappeared after I was born he called Klaus and then he became my Uncle Nikki."

"That's still really weird," Jeremy muttered, "How long have you known Klaus?"

Abby shrugged her shoulders. "Technically since I was like two weeks old, but he compelled me to forget him when I was five."

"What happened?" Abby flinched.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Abby is almost 4_

"_Daddy?" the little girl asked as she ate her food. "When is Uncle Nikki going to come home?" Kyle sighed and placed his work down from his desk and walked over to the table placing his arms over the girl's shoulders. _

"_I don't know sweetheart," he said kissing his daughters head. "Hopefully he'll be back by your birthday." _

_The three year old girl smiled at her Father and continued to place grapes in her mouth. She liked it when her Uncle came to visit. He would always bring her new books from the places he went, or any other little trinkets he had found that he thought might please the tiny girl. _

_Kyle watched as his daughter finished her food and shoved the plate out of her way and brought her coloring book back along with her crayons. However he stopped when he heard the doorbell ring. There couldn't be any visitors, unless it was Nik dropping by for an unscheduled visit. _

_So he got up from his chair and went to the door. He opened the wooden doors only to be hit in the head with a metal shovel rendering him unconscious. A large group of men entered the house on a rampage. All led by one man. _

"_Take him to the other room, make sure he's tied up tight," the man said his accent echoing through the house. What he didn't know was the small girl that was still sitting in the kitchen. _

"_Daddy?" Abby called out getting down from the chair and walking into the living room. Much to the men's surprise Kyle hadn't been fully knocked out. Although all of them turned shocked to see the girl standing there. _

"_Abby," Kyle wheezed, "Go to your room, call Uncle Nikki, just like we practiced." The little girl looked like she wanted to argue but one growl from the man in charge was enough to send her running up the stairs as fast as she could. _

_The man looked at Kyle giving him the once over. How is it possible that this man, a father nonetheless, be involved personally with Niklaus? Although I guess it does give even more leverage against the hybrid. He used great speed to run up to the girls room only to be blocked by an invisible force. _

_Abby screamed crawling up on her bed and hugged her stuffed wolf held closely with one hand and an emergency phone in the other. Tears were streaming down the girls face as she tried to talk to the other man on the other line. _

"_Let me in girl," the man growled. Those only made the girl cry harder and move so that she was underneath the bed. He slammed his fist against the invisible barrier before zipping back down the stairs to interrogate the man. _

_Meanwhile Abby was cowering under her bed with the phone pressed up to her ear. "Calm down sweetheart," her Uncle Nikki spoke on the other end of the phone. It had definitely been a strange night for Nik. He had found out that there might be another Petrova Doppelgänger so he was rampaging through the eastern seaboard. Until he got a call from the emergency line that he and Kyle had set up when Abby turned two and started to understand things. "Now tell me what's wrong." _

"_D-D-Daddy," she hiccupped, "B-Bad people came Uncle Nikki, the m-man hit him with a shovel." _

_Nik was frozen knowing exactly what was going on. It couldn't be possible though there was no way that Mikael found Kyle and Abby. He had witches spell the house so that no other witch could find it. He had even spelled Abby and Kyle's rooms so that no vampire could enter unless invited inside. "It will be okay sweetheart," Klaus muttered in complete denial. "I'll be there soon just stay in your room okay?" _

_Abby cried harder hearing her Father's screams from down the stairs. _

"_Abby listen to me I want you to put on a pair of headphones okay love?" Nik chocked out hearing his best friends cries from the phone. "Listen to your books or music, I'll be back soon." _

_**A few hours later**_

_Nik cried looking through the living room. It was almost all covered in blood, all Kyle's. Tears streamed down the Originals face as he slowly walked up the stairs towards Abby's room. He entered slowly seeing the girl there staring at a bloody stake. _

"_What is that love?" Nik asked bending down to scoop the broken girl in his arms. _

"_The man threw it in here," she mumbled placing her head on Nik's shoulders. "He didn't aim very well." _

_Neither of the two said anything as Nik got up with Abby in his arms, and walked out of the door. He knew that very day that he would never let anything happen to Abby. He would avenge Kyle's death, and he would always make sure that Abby was happy. _

_He owed his only friend that much. _

_End flashback_

"So this Mikael guy, that everyone is so persistent on finding killed your real Dad?" Jeremy questioned me. I nodded my head lightly feeling tears well up in my eyes. "What happened after that?"

* * *

_Flashback _

_A few months after the attack. _

_**Third person pov **_

"_Uncle Nikki?" the four year old poked her head through the door of the Master Bedroom. Niklaus turned his head away from his painting towards the little girl. _

_He placed his brush in a cup and walked over to the four year old. "Another nightmare?" he guessed. Abby nodded her head a few tears still streaming down her face. Nik sighed and brought the tiny girl into his arms letting her rest her head on his chest. _

"_Is Daddy going to come back?" Nik shut his eyes in pain. Just the thought of his former best friend made him want to bury himself deep into the Earth. _

"_Your Daddy's in a better place now Abby," was all he could say. _

"_Will you ever leave me Nik?" _

_Keeping the little girl close to her, Nik rested his head on top of hers. "I will never leave you Abby, you have my word." _

_End flashback. _

* * *

Jeremy held his younger sister as she cried into his shoulder. Some part of him was guilty for making her remember all of that, but the other part was slightly suspicious. Did that mean that she was on 'Team Klaus'? She was in love with Elijah, the other Original, and Elena told him about the deal with Rebekah.

Abby sighed and wiped her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"So what is your relationship with Klaus?" Jeremy asked.

"What do you mean?" Abby replied her eyes narrowing slightly. What was he trying to say to her?

"I'm just saying that if Klaus has a certain grip on you that you might tell him things," the second the words left his mouth Jeremy's eyes widened. As did Abby's.

With one swift movement Abby had gotten up from her seat and was across the room. "Well he's my uncle," she snarled. "And so far he's been more of a family member to me then you or Elena." Jeremy opened his mouth to try and say sorry, but Abby beat him to it. "Don't even bother."

As she went to leave Jeremy grabbed her arm. "I didn't mean it like that Abby, come on." Without a word of warning Abby backhanded Jeremy into the wall behind her. Jeremy looked up at his younger sister sorry written all over his face. "I'm sorry Abby."

For a moment Abby looked confused. She didn't even have time to notice when Jeremy took a vervaine injector from behind the cabinet. Sure she was a vampire, but she was still technically new at using the fun abilities that Nik had described. So she didn't see that Jeremy brought her into his arms and pushed the needle into her neck letting the vervaine flow into her bloodstream.

She gasped as the burning went throughout her entire body until she collapsed on the ground. Jeremy looked up as Elena entered through the door. "That shouldn't have happened," Jeremy mumbled staring at the body of his little sister. "We shouldn't be doing this to her."

"It's what's best for her Jeremy," Elena told her little brother. "Klaus has obviously compelled her to do as he says. This is for her own good."

Jeremy still couldn't help but feel guilty. "Are we sure? She sounded really sincere when she told me about her Dad."

"That's obviously stuff that Klaus put in her mind. Think about it Jer ever since the Originals came to Mystic Falls Abby's been acting different. They've been messing with her mind, we need to get her back to normal."

"How?"

"We're going to fix her."

* * *

**Since I'm on an Elijah withdraw I decided to do this. Eh, so the next episode is the Ghost World episode. Review and tell me which ghost you want visiting our dear little Abigail. It can be anyone from her past. Mom, Original, other friends that have passed, etc. **

**Review and tell me what you wish for my dear reviewers. **

**Love to all. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter then all of the others, but I couldn't decide exactly decide what to do with this. Also there is anther dilemma. Elijah is not in season four! (so far), but still anyone have any ideas on what I should do about that?**

**Also a few of you were saying how you would like a Klaus/OC story, so I've attatched a preview of one that I'm working on now. It's called "A Sire Bond". **

**This story starts at the very beginning of season three, and we meet Elena's younger half sister who is also a werewolf. When Klaus turns her, she becomes sired to him. I think we all know where this is going...**

**Anyway I don't own anything, etc. etc.**

* * *

_**Previously on the Vampire Diaries**_

_**"How?"**_

_**"We're going to fix her."**_

* * *

**Rebekah pov (the morning after the previous episode)**

I had looked around relentlessly for Abby the previous night and this morning. We had made plans for Abby to take me shopping and introduce me to shopping malls. However she had not arrived at the Salvatore home when she said she would.

So I went to the Gilbert home. She wasn't there either. Then I tried the school, and I still got no luck.

Where was she? I am in desperate need of girl time.

Then my ears picked up something that caught my interest. "How is she?" Of course it was the little Gilbert boy. He was on that little cellular device that Abby had showed me how to use. At least, I think I was doing it right.

"Damon's been knocking her out every time she's woken up so far," so it was that little doppelgänger wench. But who was Damon 'knocking out'?

"Is that really necessary?" The Gilbert boy questioned the wench.

"She almost got out last night, Damon had to snap her neck."

"I have a really bad feeling about this Elena," the boy nearly hissed into the phone. "What if Abby's not being compelled? What if she really does care for Klaus because he helped raise her? What if she's actually friends with Rebekah? What if she really is in love with Elijah?"

What? "We've discussed this Jeremy. It's in her best interest." I watched as the boy placed his device in his pocket.

I blurred in front of him taking great pleasure in seeing him jump quite a distance into the air. "You're Rebekah right?" It was hilarious how he was attempting to be brave. I could hear his heart jumping at the mere sight of me.

"I think it's time you and I have a little chat."

* * *

After compelling the first hour English class to ditch for the hour I shoved the Gilbert boy in the room making him nearly falls over one of the tables. He shuffled quickly trying to reach for his phone. In a flash I had his device in my hands throwing it against the wall. I watched it shatter upon contact.

"Where is she?" I questioned.

He had the nerve to try and look innocent. "Who?"

"Oh don't play stupid," I growled, "Now I want to know where my niece slash best friend is right now, or I will tear out your liver."

The boy's eyes widened greatly. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

I backhanded him into the chalkboard. "Strike number one, I think it would be best if you tell me where she is."

"I really don't know what you're talking about," did this boy honestly think he could lie to me? I'm over a thousand years old, I think I can tell if someone is a liar when I see them.

"Now that was strike number two," I glared at him, "One more and you're out. Abigail taught me that little phrase. Now be a good little Gilbert boy and tell me where she is."

He hesitated for a moment. "I don't know," he admitted. "Damon and Elena were the ones that hid her."

As much as I wanted to kill him on the spot I knew he wasn't lying. In rage I pushed him across the room and blurred out of said room. I was furious, how dare they do this to Abby? She is an innocent girl that got caught up in the world of supernatural creatures. She didn't deserve to be locked up and knocked out. I'll need to get to the bottom of this, and soon.

* * *

**Abby pov **

I groaned feeling the life rushing back into my body. I turned over onto my side and looked at the familiar concrete wall. I think I've complete mesmerized the cracks and creeks over the past few times that Damon has either vervained or snapped my neck.

Slowly I tried to sit up only to feel the pain and fatigue rush into my veins. Again I groaned as I pulled myself from the ground so that my body was leaning against the wall. I could feel the tears coming into my eyes. My brother, my own flesh and blood, vervained me so that Elena, my sister, could try and do vampire rehab on a vampire that wasn't even in need of fixing.

I sighed. "This isn't worth it," I yelled through the cell bars. "And it's not going to work, I'm not being compelled!" slowly I pulled myself off of the ground and stumbled onto the bars of the old Lockwood cell. "Let me out!"

Finally I could hear footsteps coming down the old stone steps. Voices, I could also hear voices. "How is she?" I growled hearing the voice of my soon to be very dead older sister.

The sight of Damon came into view and he just stared at me. I growled at him and he sighed. "She's still pissed."

"I will rip your head off your body," I hissed at him.

"Yeah, got it," Damon mumbled into the phone and putting it away. "You're still looking pissed."

"I hope you rot in hell," I growled gripping the bars tightly in my grip. I wanted to peel them away, use my strength, but I guess I was still too weak.

Damon sighed and passed only a cup of blood my direction. A tiny cup, I mean really? I sucked up my pride and drank it though feeling some strength return to my body. It wasn't enough to let me use my supernatural abilities, but it did help me gain a little bit of my strength back. I hated this. I hated feeling weak. "You know the sooner you just admit that Klaus compelled you, the sooner we can fix it."

"For the last time, I have not been compelled!" I shrieked. "Right now I love the Originals so much more then I love any of you."

"You're being aggressive a sign of compulsion," he stated as if I hadn't said anything. Who does this guy think he is? I can't believe I had a crush on him when he and Stefan first came to Mystic Falls.

I groaned and banged my head against the cell bars. "Unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable."

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about a few ghosts coming back to life, would you?" Damon questioned raising an eyebrow at me.

"Why you getting haunted Damon?" I chuckled humorlessly. "Trust me, when I die I will gladly haunt you to your grave."

He rolled his eyes before taking a jug of something and began pouring it over the cell bars. I backed away almost instantly. "What the hell are you doing?" I screeched.

"Just a little insurance policy to make sure that you definitely can't get out," he tossed the jug to the side. "Have fun, I'll check back up on you later."

I screamed out his name as he walked out of the room. Out of curiosity I approached the cell bars and touched it. Only to scream when I felt the bars literally burning my hand. I pulled away instantly watching my hand as it started to heal.

I cried out in frustration punching the nearest wall in blind anger.

That bastard had just vervained the cell bars.

* * *

**Rebekah pov **

The entire day was a relentless search for Abby. After I had threatened the Gilbert boy I had followed little miss doppelgänger wench around. It was all about Stefan, though, and how she wanted to lock him up. Not once did she mention Abby.

It was highly frustrating. Although I got a front row seat as she completely failed at curing Stefan. When was she going to learn that vampires can't change who they are? We're a predatory species and nothing can ever change that.

Then came the interesting part. The part when the little wench told the school teacher to check on Abby and bring her something to eat. So I did the most obvious thing that I could do.

I followed the bloody school teacher as he went deep into the old Lockwood property. I watched as he went underground and waited in the wings until he left. Of course I heard yelling from the inside, mostly from Abigail. She wanted out, and none of them were letting her. So I waited until the high school History teacher left before making my way down the stone steps.

"If you are Damon, Jeremy, or Elena I will rip your head off," Abby yelled.

The second I saw her I couldn't help but gasp in shock of the sight of her. Abby's hands were burned and her once lively eyes were cold and distant. "Abby…" I whispered blurring over to the cell bars. I gripped them tightly only to cry out when I felt my hands starting to burn. Immediately I drew my hands away and growled at the ceiling.

"Rebekah….?" Abby gasped.

I took off my shirt and wrapped it around my hands before gripping the bars. "I'll get you out." I told her instead I saw her shaking her head eyes still very wide.

"No Rebekah," she started, but I kept trying to pull on the bars. Seriously why were they would not budge. Until I saw a hand reach over my shoulders and give the bars a sharp tug making them nearly fall on me. I turned around fully prepared to break the neck of whoever was behind me, until I saw who it was.

"It can't be," I whispered staring at the figure in front of me.

It was Abby that spoke. "Elijah."

There was my brother standing there in all of his glory wearing a suit. He cracked a smile at me and nodded towards my shirt. "Put your shirt on little sister." I looked down embarrassingly before tugging my shirt over my head. It has been so long since I've seen my big brother.

Without hesitation I flung myself into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his shoulder. "Elijah," I whispered holding him close to me. I felt him pat my hair lightly and press a soft kiss to my temple.

"Too long little sister," he muttered into my ear. Finally I let him go and he walked over to Abby who was staring at him with tears in her eyes. I watched as he leaned down and took her into his arms. Abby, who was now full on sobbing, wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "It's alright Abby, I have you now. You're safe."

"Lijah," she sobbed. "H-How?"

"I don't know," Elijah turned back to me, "Let's get her out of here. I'm counting on you little sister to keep her safe." I nodded my head and followed my brother out of the cellar. We both blurred quite a distance until we reached the Salvatore house. Thankfully no one was home.

I ran down to the basement and grabbed a few blood bags while Elijah placed her in a room. When I got up the stairs Elijah was holding Abby in one of his arms and holding her hand with the other. I couldn't describe the feeling of watching my brother and my best friend. He looked at her as if there was no one else in the world, and Abby's look wasn't very different.

Slowly I came to Abby's side and helped Elijah feed her the blood bags until her strength fully returned. Suddenly Elijah looked up as if there was something there. He looked back to the two of us with a guilty look.

"I have to go back," he spoke kissing Abby's hand.

"What?" She asked. "Why? You can't go." He gave a grim smile and kissed her lightly. "You promised you would never leave me."

"I'll be back soon love, I give you my word," she cried as my brother gave her one final kiss before walking over to my side. "You have grown so much little sister," I could feel a few tears escaping my eyes as I stared into the eyes of my brother. "I love you, please help her." I nodded my head and hugged my brother tightly.

Elijah pulled the both of us to him and kissed the both of our heads.

"I love you both, I promise I will see you soon," we both gasped as the space that once held my brother turned into nothing but air. For a moment we just sat there staring at the now empty space.

"You should rest," I whispered to Abby leading her back so that she was lying down on her side. "You must've had a long day."

"My own family," she whispered brokenly burying her face into her pillow. "Locked me up, starved me, vervained me, and snapped my neck several times."

"You don't need them," I cooed. "We can be your family again, always and forever." She nodded her head letting the fatigue of what she went through today. Without thinking I pulled the duvet over from the other side and laid down next to Abby.

I guess we both needed to be comforted.

* * *

**And that's that. I know that some of you wanted to meet Abby's real Father, and you'll find out why he wasn't there in future chapters. **

**Now here's a little sneak peak at "A Sire Bond"**

* * *

**Ella's pov (she is Elena's sister)**

The high I felt earlier was slowly deflating, but it was still there. "Oh great, it's you."

He gave a light smirk. "I was hoping for a little more enthusiasm love," he said walking closer to me. "You have every right to mad at me love, I understand that, but there's something that I want you to do."

"Oh no, forget it, I am not helping you with any scheme you have cooked up. I might've helped you when you manipulated me into giving you information about my family, but I am not ever going to help you again," I growled turning around. My intention was to get into the car, but was ruined when Klaus pulled me away and pinned me to the car. "Let me go Klaus."

"Now see I don't want to let you go," he whispered into my ear making me shiver. "What I want is to take you, take my doppelgänger, and get the hell out of this one pony town. However it seems as though I only get to leave town with one of those things."

"You want me to leave town with you," I muttered the high definitely fully deflated now. All I could focus on was the fact that Klaus, the man who I thought I was briefly falling for before summer started, was pinning me against my car and was very close to me. As a vampire I've been told that my emotions are heightened to extreme levels and now was definitely a time where one of those emotions were running high.

Klaus smiled and leaned in even closer to me then he was before. Something inside me snapped. I don't know if it was because of my feeling for Klaus was heightened now, or because my impulse as a werewolf was growing. I felt my arms snaking their way around his neck our eyes never leaving each other's.

"Why do you want me to go with you," I whispered.

He didn't faze when he answered. "I fancy you, is that really so hard to believe?"

"You've faked it before," I replied not removing my arms from around his neck. I don't know why but they felt like they belonged there. "Why should I believe that you're telling the truth now?"

"You're strong, full of light, beautiful, need I go on love?" He breathed leaning in centimeters closer to me. How closer could he get before our lips met? "We are two people that have unfortunately found ourselves on opposite sides of the playing field," another millimeter closer, "let's not get hasty about those sides."

"You killed my sister and my aunt," I retorted which only caused him to smirk.

His arms slid down my arms so that they rested on my hips. "I needed to do that to rid myself of that hybrid curse, and if I hadn't done it then you wouldn't be free from your own curse of the moon now would you."

"I would've lived, and what do you want me to do get down on my hands and knees and thank you for freeing me?" I questioned.

"That won't be necessary love, however I was hoping for a little bit of gratitude for saving you from the moon every month."

"Like what?" I asked frustration over this little mind game seeping into my own mind.

He smirked his arms wrapping around my waist so that I was now as close to him as I could without our lips touching. "Well I could think of a lot of things. You by my side for eternity for one, but for now I just think that I'll settle for a kiss."

"A kiss?" I remarked. "Really?"

His smirk never once left his face. "Just think of it as a small token of your gratitude."

I sighed and stared into his eyes again. They were such a pretty shade of blue something I had noticed when he first started pretending that he was my art teacher. I'll never admit it to him, but I had a sketch back at home that just focused on his eyes, they were such a complex shade of blue that it took me days to get the shade just right. "How do I know you're not compelling me right now?" I whispered.

"What's the fun in knowing, take a risk love, fall off the edge, give in," with every little word fire coursed through my body sending all of my emotions into full on overdrive. "Don't think love, just give in."

And I did. Without any more warning I crushed my lips to his closing the little space that was left between us. He growled keeping me as close to me as he possibly could. One of his hands traveled up my arm before getting a solid grip on my brown hair. He gave it a light tug sending a shiver down my spine making me gasp. He took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth.

"Klaus-," I moaned as his lips left mine and traveled down my neck. "I-."

"Don't think love," he whispered against my skin. I groaned and moved my hands to his hair to keep him to me. "We'll leave tonight," he mumbled still placing small bites along my collar bone. I just shook my head rapidly brining his mouth back to mine. He kissed me hungrily hands roaming my stomach.

"Klaus-," I groaned again. "We, we should stop."

He growled angrily but removed his mouth from mine. "I don't want you calling me 'Klaus' anymore love."

"What do you want me to call you then?"

"Call me Nik love," he smirked kissing me again.

With his arms still wrapped around me tightly he sped off into the night, taking me with him.

* * *

**If you want me to continue and publish this you have to write a review ;)**

**Love to all. **


	23. Sneak Peak

**So long, no update... Yeah I hate it as much as the rest of you, but I've been on a dry spot UNTIL I saw last weeks episode. SPOILER ALERT: OH MY GOD NIKLAUS IS GOING TO BE A FATHER! So that's where I've recieved inspiration for the recent plot line. So while I work on said plot line I've decided to leave you with a little sneak peak of what is to come from future chapters. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Abby pov**

* * *

I walked into the room expecting to find Elijah laying there, but instead the bed was neatly made with a single card on the bed. My mind clouded with confusion as I walked towards the mass of pillows and picked up the creamy envelope.

_Abigail,_

_For the past thousand years I've lived with no happiness, or any love in my dead heart. The day I first laid my eyes on you, in that old abandoned home, I knew that you were different from any other girl that I've ever met. Then you allowed me the pleasure of holding your heart. _

_No matter what happens you'll never know what I felt tonight when I saw you in that circle. Just how easily you could lose everything because of me. Family has always been the most important thing in my life, and I've made you lose your own. _

_I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do, and I know that I will never redeem myself for what I'm about to do, but I can't stay here. I've left Mystic Falls, and I don't plan on returning. _

_I love you Abigail, I've waiting for you for a thousand years, and I will love you for millions more. Don't lose your love, you humanity, your compassion, don't lose yourself because of me. Be happy Abigail, be free. _

_With love, _

_Elijah_

I couldn't say anything. I just let the piece of paper fall out of my grip with my body following it soon after. All I could do was sinking to my knees burying my head in my hands. It might've been seconds, minutes, hours, time was completely irrelevant to me. I don't know how long it was until I could feel the tears slipping out of my eyes.

"Abby?" Rebekah called out knocking on the door. "I hope you two are dressed because-." As she spoke she walked in the door only to see that I was on the floor with tears flowing down my face. "Abby?" In a flash she was by my side. "Abby what's wrong."

I tried to talk, but my throat felt like it was filled with stones. The only sound that could escape me was a throaty sob. "H-H-."

"Abby what's wrong?"

"Gone," I sobbed burying my head into her neck.

"Who's gone Abby?"

"L-Lijah, gone," everything was fighting inside of me. One part of me wanted to cry myself to death in this room holding whatever piece of me I had left of him close to me. The other didn't want to feel anything, and just turn it all off.

Rebekah held me close to her as she picked up the note giving it a speedy read. "No this can't be true," she mumbled. "Oh Abigail."

In a single moment of strength I pushed her off of me sending her straight into the wall opposite of me.

"Stop talking!" I shrieked holding my head in my hands. "Don't talk anymore, just stop. Make it stop, make it stop."

"Abby," Rebekah said, in a cautious slash warning manner. "Abby don't."

"I want it to stop. My family hates me, none of my friends will talk to me, Elijah doesn't care anymore, what else do I have left? Make it stop Bekah, make it stop."

"Abby don't do it."

Suddenly everything faded away. It didn't matter anymore, of course it didn't, why should it? The pain in my chest faded away until it was nothing. The feeling was amazing.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Slowly I turned my head and looked right into Rebekah's eyes. Her own were wide. "Nik!" She shouted rushing over to me. She took my chin in her fingers and turned my head from side to side looking at me with deep concentration.

"What now Rebekah?" Nik asked walking into the room. "Rebekah?"

"They're gone Nik," she hurried picking me up off of the ground. "Her emotions they're gone."

I rolled my eyes causing Nik's to widen. "Abigail," he growled out taking my head in his hands in a very similar fashion to Rebekah. "What did you do?"

"Why do you care?" I ground out tossing my head backwards.

His eyes only narrowed. "I'm serious Abigail. What. Did. You. Do?"

A smirk quickly covered my face as I removed his hands from my skin. "You know I'm kind of hungry. Join me in a drink Nik?"

He growled but I gave an emotionless smile.

"You're no fun."

Then I was gone.

**So tell me what you think of my little sneak peak. I shall try to get a new chapter up by the end of the weeked, and then i get to feed it into my absolute favorite part of the entire story line. THE ORIGINAL BALL!**

**Love to all. **

**-Author Unknown**


	24. Poll

**Also I have a poll up on my profile page. The Question is: Which OC story should I do next. Options are: **

**Kol Mikaelson**

**Rebekah Mikaelson**

**Jeremy Gilbert**

**Stefan Salvatore**

**Niklaus Mikaelson**

**You may vote for up to three characters and I will only allow the top 3 to move onto the next round, and then you shall vote for your final character OC story. **


	25. Chapter 23

**So I promised an update, and here it is. Fun news. The next episode: Elijah's coming back! Yay! Also a lot of you reviewed telling me which characters I should use for my next story, but not a lot of people actually went to the poll. I would seriously appreciate if you went to my profile and voted there otherwise I can't guarantee that your vote will be counted. **

**Anyway on with the story! **

* * *

**_Previously on the Vampire Diaries_  
**

_**I guess we both needed to be comforted. **_

* * *

**Abby pov **

"Come on Abby you need to get up," I could feel Rebekah rubbing my shoulder giving it a slight shake, but I simply ignored her. I shrugged her off my shoulder and buried my head deeper into the fluffy pillow. "Abby it's been three days you need to get out of bed."

I rolled my eyes with them still closed and rolled away from the pesky blond. "Leave me alone Bekah."

"Come on. Homecoming is tonight and you still don't have a dress."

"I'm not going, problem solved."

"Abigail," I felt her tug at the duvet and sheet that I had curled myself into. "Come on, up!" I shrieked as I felt the blankets literally roll me off of the bed.

"Bekah!"

"Get dressed, I'm taking you to get a dress!" I groaned letting myself lay there on the wooden floor for a few moments before finally succumbing the my awakeness. Eh, too early. I looked up at the clock. Eight in the morning, way too early.

Knowing that I definitely did want the full force of an Original Blondie I regrettably got up from the ground and pushed myself into the bathroom.

Once my hair was combed, and clean clothes placed on my body I walked down to the kitchen. Instead of making coffee I placed a hot chocolate package in a mug and began heating up some water. Eh, I wasn't feeling it today.

Suddenly I was across the room with a certain pair of icy blue eyes staring into my own. "How, the hell, did you get out?" He growled. Without hesitation I shoved him off of me and blurred back over to my mug.

"Well Damon I actually have a family that cares when I suddenly go missing," I told him my eyes narrowing into tiny slits. "Thank you for locking me up and starving me Damon!"

"You're being compelled!" He retorted.

"No I'm not! Why do all of you think I'm being compelled? I love Elijah, Rebekah is actually a friend to me, and Nik was there for me when no one else was!"

"They're making you act like this because of the compulsion."

"She's not being compelled Mr. Salvatore." Both of our heads snapped over to see a middle aged man standing in the doorway to the kitchen. His style sort of reminded me of Elijah's suits along with his hair. His eyes looked more like they belonged to Rebekah though. God why did he look so familiar? "Lovely to see you again Abigail."

Realization dawned on me. "Mikael."

The smirk on his face was showered with arrogance. "What has it been? Twelve years? Almost thirteen? Of course you were only a small child back then you might not remember me."

My fists were clenched by my side. "How could I forget," I growled, "You killed my Father." His cocky demeanor suddenly vanished leaving a slightly confused look in its place. Before I could make another angry retort Damon spoke up.

"Well since it looks like introductions are finished I think we need to get on task."

"And what would that be Damon?" I asked turning towards him. My first mistake: turning my back against Mikael.

"Killing Klaus."

Before I could say or do anything else I felt two arms wrap around my torso bringing me close the a sharp figure behind me. I gasped as I felt two needles pierce my skin. The last thing I saw was Damon's eyes, as wide as saucers as I fell to the ground.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Rebekah pov**

* * *

I stared at myself as I put the final touches on my outfit. Although my mind was focus on my Father who was downstairs. I didn't want to think about him, but I was curious as to where Abby was. She was supposed to come back and get ready with me, but I got a text from her five minutes ago saying that she was having a hard time picking out a dress.

My first high school dance, and I was a wreck. I really needed Abby with me right now.

"Getting a head start huh?" The doppelgänger wench was not someone I wanted to speak to right now.

"Embarrassing truth?" I questioned. "This is my first high school dance."

"Ever?"

"I've never really had time for high school, but when Abby told me about it I got curious. We've always been running all our lives. From our Father." I muttered staring at her from my reflection. "Anyway I didn't want to leave anything to chance. "Have you heard any more from him? My brother."

"No, but when he does return I'm sure he'll do it with flare," she scoffed. As much as I hated my brother, I couldn't help but flinch the way she spoke of him. Nik wasn't born a killer, he did have emotions. Abigail was living proof of his humanity.

"And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?" I didn't want to wait for an answer. "You know what? Don't tell me, I don't want to know. I just want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael."

"I know it's hard," Elena murmured. "But thank you for helping us."

"I've spent a thousand years loving and hating my brother with equal measure, I just never thought that I would be the one to help drive a stake through his heart," I whispered a small sob escaping me. "Be careful with Abigail, Elena, Nik is like a father or older brother to her. She has no reason to hate him right now. Never mind I don't want to talk about it."

I turned around making sure that none of my makeup was messed up.

"How do I look?"

"You look amazing," Elena muttered. There was something in her voice. Something that made me pause in my place. With a quick turn I was facing her only to see something dangling from her hands. "But you're missing something."

"My Mother's necklace." This time I couldn't keep the tears at bay.

"You should wear it tonight, may I?" I quickly nodded my head as she placed the necklace around my neck. Maybe I was wrong about her, and it was just the uncanny resemblance to Tatia that made me think of Elena as a wench.

"Thank you," I mumbled a lone tear escaping my eye. I could feel her hand rubbing my shoulder soothingly as I smiled at her through the mirror.

Then I felt pain. Right from my back. It was all too sudden. The familiar feeling of a dagger piercing my heart sent me into shock.

"I'm sorry," I heard her say, "I can't leave anything to chance either."

The last thing I heard my was body hitting the ground.

* * *

**Abby pov**

* * *

I woke up with a slight groan. Although I found myself not in any room that I recognize from the Salvatore Boarding House. Ugh, what happened?

"Well it looks like sleeping beauty is awake," I jumped only to find Mikael staring at me with cold dead eyes. "I believe that we have unfinished business."

"What do you want from me Mikael. You killed my father, and now you're going to try and kill Nik. I have nothing to offer you," I told him trying to get as far away from him as possible. Now that I remember who he was I didn't want to be close to him.

"You do still serve a purpose to me Abigail. I believe that you have recently been in a relationship with my second eldest son, Elijah. Doesn't that make me your Father-in-law? You should be more respectful to those who are your family."

"You are not my family," I hissed, "and you never will be."

"That's good to hear because I would hate to do this to my own family," I looked at him in confusion as I watched a woman walk in with a homecoming dress on. I suddenly felt silly because I was still in my pajama shorts and blood red tank top. "This is Mindy, a hybrid slave of Niklaus. Now even though she is a werewolf she is still part vampire and can be compelled by me. Now Mindy," he spoke motioning for the brunette to come closer, "Why don't you have a bite."

I didn't have time to do anything as the hybrid rushed over to me and took a large bit of my neck. I screamed in pain as I dropped to the ground. It wasn't enough to knock me out, but I could feel a burning sensation crawling over my blood heating up the dead blood in my veins.

"A hybrid bite, pretty nasty looks as well. Too bad that you're only chance of life will be dead by the end of the night."

"Why do you hate me so much," I whimpered placing a hand on my neck as I tried to stand up. I stumbled a little bit a few pieces of hair falling into my face. "I don't remember ever doing anything to you."

"I don't hate you Abigail. I hate Niklaus, and you matter to Niklaus. So the only way to destroy him, is to destroy the only thing he cares about. You and that little doppelgänger. Only question is: is he willing to save your life when his hangs in the balance?"

I took the lamp off of the bed side table and smashed it on his head. Distracting him for at least five seconds, but those five measly seconds were all I needed.

I ran like hell.

I don't know how long it took me to get there, but I finally made my way to the school, only to find it empty. Although the sound of band music and drunken teenagers wasn't hard to find as I made my way to the Lockwood house. By the time I got there I was the party was in full swing with people dancing and making out everywhere.

The hybrid bite was getting to me though everywhere I looked I saw people. People who I knew were dead and gone.

Until I finally saw him. "Nik," I moaned practically stumbling into him. I watched his eyes widen as he caught my falling figure.

"Abby?" He questioned. "What's wrong, and what are you wearing?" Why does he care about what I'm wearing. Can't he see that I'm dying here.

"Nikki," I groaned exposing my neck to him. His eyes widened at the sight of the hybrid bite.

"What happened Abby?" he asked biting into his wrist and bringing it to my mouth. I drank greedily feeling the strength return to my body. "Abigail, how did you get a hybrid bite?"

"Mikael," I whimpered leaning against my uncle. "Mikael's here Nik."

His eyes froze over. "Abby go home, let me deal with my father."

I opened my mouth to retaliate but the look in his eyes made me rethink my decision. If he was scared, then I think listening to him about going home would be the best option. I nodded my head wrapping my arms around him tightly. "Please be careful Uncle Nik."

He kissed my forehead. "I will be, and after all this is over I am going to reunite my family. Elijah will be returned to you. I give you my word."

"You'll bring Elijah back?" I asked hope rising in my voice.

"I promise, I'll call you as soon as he's awake."

I nodded my head and walked away from him trying to get my head together. I might've been healed by Nik, but the light headedness was still lingering around my brain. It wasn't until I was suddenly knocked off of my feet that the world suddenly came back to me.

"Damon?" I asked looking into his blue eyes. "What are you doing?"

His eyes were wide and his mouth was open agape. It took one moment before he wrapped me up in his arms tightly. "I'm so sorry Abby."

Damon was apologizing. Am I sure that Nik healed me, or is this another illusion? "Damon?" I questioned again.

"I'm so sorry that I accused you of being compelled. I'm so sorry Abby."

"Damon what's going on?"

I stopped when I heard a struggle. Damon sighed before rushing off with me right behind him. Only what I found was not what I was expecting. It was Damon hovering over Nik with a stake in his torso. I wanted to scream. And I did. It made Damon look up for a brief moment. In a flash he was suddenly off of Nik with Stefan holding him down.

"What are you doing?" Damon hissed to his younger brother. Looking forward I saw Mikael with his back turned to me.

I probably should've thought it through. It might've been good to do so, but I didn't. Instead I blurred over picking up the stake and rushing towards Mikael. The impact of the fall sent us both flying off of the porch and into the ground.

He screamed and I jumped up as his body burst into flames. All I could do was watch tears flowing down my cheeks as I watched.

"That was for my father," I muttered taking a few steps back. I turned around to see Stefan, Damon, and Nik staring at me with wide shocked eyes.

"Abby?" Damon asked trying to step closer to me. but I couldn't talk to him. Not now. Not ever.

"I-I." I just killed someone. It might've been Mikael, but he was still a person. Oh my god, I just killed a person.

"Abigail." Nik said walking closer to me. I just shook my head.

Then I was gone.

* * *

**OH poor Abby :(. Yeah it was Mikael, but still. Anyway next chapter Elijah is coming back!**

**Please review, and vote on the poll. **

**Love to all. **

**-Author Unknown**


	26. Chapter 26

**So I've skipped a few episodes and decided to just jump into when Damon pulls the dagger out of Elijah. This is where our story begins... Enjoy**

* * *

_**Previously on the Vampire Diaries**_

_**"I-I." I just killed someone. It might've been Mikael, but he was still a person. Oh my god, I just killed a person.**_

_**"Abigail." Nik said walking closer to me. I just shook my head.**_

_**Then I was gone. **_

* * *

**Elijah pov **

I could feel the life slowly coming back into my body. The air started to fill my lungs and I could comprehend small movements of my hands and toes. Abigail.

Ugh, where was she? The last thing I remember is walking to that Hunter's home with her and Niklaus. Then, nothing. Slowly I could feel my eyes opening only to be met with darkness. I pushed my hands up only to be met with a solid surface.

Blood hell, I was in a casket. From the outside I could pick up faint voices speaking to each other. One sounded familiar, the other was unknown to me. Finally I pushed open the lid and lightness fluttered into my sight. There was a man I did not recognize, but I could spot the back of Niklaus any day.

Without any hesitation I plunged my hand into the man's back pulling out his heart. I came face to face with the one man I was for sure I wanted to kill. "So Niklaus," I growled.

"Elijah," he muttered sounding off, surprised even.

"What have I missed?"

**xXx**

"You look surprised to see me," I clarified wiping my hand of any blood from my hands. "So I take it that it wasn't you who removed the dagger from my chest."

"You look like you could do with a drink," Niklaus stuttered trying to be cautious around me. I could not blame him. It took all of my control not to wrap my hand around his heart and demand that he tell me where my Abby was. "And we have a lot to discuss so-."

My control snapped.

I lunged at him punching him effectively on the side of his face. With a little help of my strength and speed I sent him crashing through the door. He rolled back on all fours, like a true dog.

"Easy," he hissed, "I just renovated. He sped back at me, and he got the upper hand and shoved me into a table shattering it upon impact. "You know you have every right to be mad at me, but I kept my word. I reunited you with our family." I got up from the wreckage of the table. As fast as I could on an empty stomach I punched and kicked Niklaus all the way into the room where my family lay.

I went to lunge at him, but Niklaus was faster than I. he opened Kol's coffin and had me pinned against Finn's with a dagger ready to be placed into my heart.

"Don't make me do this to you again Elijah!" He shouted completely outraged.

"Go on," I breathed against his grip on my neck. "Do it, I dare you, then you'll have Kol to deal with." Slowly Niklaus lowered the dagger and finally let go of me.

"Mikael is dead," He told me all seriousness in his eyes. "Abigail helped me."

"What did you say?" I demanded. Abby, my Abby, helped kill our Father? Our thousand year old vampire hunter Father?

"She killed him with his own weapon. He's gone Elijah, forever."

Looking around at my family a million thoughts were running through my mind. "Why does our family still lie in these coffins? Finn for over nine hundred years, Kol for over a century."

"Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing that is keeping me from freeing them," what could Stefan possible have against my brother? He's a harmless bunny eating vampire. "There are things that you don't know about our past Elijah, our Mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know, but I am ready to tell you now." I watched, pained, as he walked over to a jar of ash and stuck the dagger in it. "I only ask that you remember you pledge of loyalty to me."

"What are you doing?" I asked watching as he stuck the dagger back into my youngest brother, Kol.

Instead he turned back to me and whispered, "Always and Forever. I need you to stand by my side, be my brother, help me destroy Stefan, and I promise our family will be whole again." I didn't say anything but watched as he shut the lid to Kol's coffin. "Come," he motioned me into what appears to be a dining room.

"What has happened to Abigail?" I asked voice nearly breaking at the end. I had no idea how long it had been, and I needed to see her. I needed to hold her, kiss her, and overall; I just need to be with her.

Klaus stiffened before taking a deep breathe. "I don't know, she disappeared a few days ago, after homecoming when Stefan had nearly killed her. I haven't heard from her, no one has."

"What do you mean she is gone?" I asked rushing closer to him.

"I mean that she left town Elijah, but one call from me and she'll be back here by the time the sun sets."

He held out his phone to me. "She changed her number since the last time you two have spoken. Small details to ensure she wouldn't be found over the summer. Go ahead, she's caller five."

I watched him walk out of the room leaving me alone with the phone. I took a deep breath before pressing the call button and pressing the phone to my ear. The more time I spent listening to the ringing tone the more I felt my heart sinking in my chest.

"My god, stop leaving me messages Klaus!" my heart fluttered just hearing the sound of her voice. "I told you I want nothing to do with whatever scheme you've cooked up down there. So please just leave me alone so that I may live my un-dead life as far away from you and that bloody town!"

"Abigail," I whispered into speaker. "Even over the phone I can tell that you've grown into vampirism well."

I waited a few moments for an answer. The entire time I felt like my chest was going to explode. "Elijah? Klaus I swear if this is a joke I am never speaking to you again!"

"It's me Abby. Damon undaggered me, however I heard that you left town," I said sitting down on a wooden chair. "Abby."

"You're really back Elijah?"

"I promised you I would come back," I breathed out. I heard a chocked sob from the other end and then a lot of shuffling. "Love?"

"I'll be back by dinner," another pause, "and Elijah?"

"Yes love?"

"Please don't leave again," another sob on the other end. "I-I can't come back only to find out you're gone again."

"I promise love, I promise I'll never leave you again. I love you."

"I love you too Elijah."

**xXx**

The more the day went by, the more I could feel the anxiety creeping into my undead heart. My chat with Damon had resulted in a similar verdict about Abigail. She had left after Stefan had plunged a stake just millimeters from her heart nearly killing her. No one had heard from her since.

I went to the barber shop and chopped a few locks of hair off of my head. I guess I just needed something to distract myself from Abigail's absence. I was curious to know where she went, and what she had done in the past few days.

Then the dinner came and I had to stop myself from that damn tapping of my foot. I felt like I couldn't keep my eyes off of my watch, or my phone, or just any clock to make sure that time would go by fast enough. The more that went by, the closer I could feel Abby getting closer to me.

I had felt angered when Niklaus brought up Tatia, absolutely furious. Ever since she had died I had time to actually think about what she had done to my brother and me. She had played us like a violin. Then along came Elizabeth, and she was no better.

Then Abigail, my sweet little Abby. I would give anything to have her in my arms right now. I needed her to live. If she was dead then I would be the first one to place a silver dagger in my heart. I gave her those illusions over the summer to try and stay in connection, but it was a very weak connection. I only got bits and pieces of what was happening with her.

The dinner concluded with me undaggering my siblings. "Elijah, why haven't you left?" Niklaus asked.

"Where are you manors brother? We forgot desert," with that I pulled a golden cloth off of the tray revealing two silver daggers.

"What have you done?" He asked stepping back cautiously.

"What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises. We're doing this on my terms now." On cue Kol walked in smirking at his older brother.

Upon seeing Kol I watched Klaus take a step back and hold up his hands in a surrendering motion. "Kol."

"Long time brother," Kol smirked. I saw Niklaus's eyes dart towards the doorway before making a run for it. Only to be met by our older brother, Finn.

"Finn don't," he tried but Finn already had a dagger in his grip shoving it into the middle of Niklaus's hand. He shouted out in pain tryin to run in the other direction. Then came our baby sister, Rebekah.

"Rebekah," she smiled and stuck her own dagger deep into his gut.

"This is for our Mother," she whispered into his ear before shoving him directly into Kol's arms.

Now it was my turn to speak. "You're free to go," I told the Salvatore's, "This is family business."

**xXx**

Rebekah was walking around the room observing its features while Kol and Finn were being indulged on the new alcohol of the century. "I like what you've done with the place Nik." She said before throwing a glass vase into a painting causing it to fall to the ground.

"I wanted it to be for all of us," he whispered painfully. "A place we could all go home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."

"We won't be," I said walking in front of him the rest of my siblings following me.

"You're staying behind," Finn added.

"We're leaving you Nik, right after I kill that doppelgänger wench," Rebekah hissed saying Elena's name with such venom I didn't know she possessed. There was obviously as story that I didn't know there. "Then you will be alone, always and forever."

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down-."

"And then you'll become everything you hate, our Father," I snapped back at him.

Fury controlled his actions. "I'm the hybrid!" He shouted like a five year old child. "I can't be killed, I have nothing to fear from any of you."

"You will when we have that coffin," I replied calmly enjoying the look of pure fear evident on his face. He really was scared of dying.

We all turned when we heard the door opening. All of us were staring at the woman who had just walked in. "Mother," Rebekah said shock covered her voice.

Instead she walked straight passed us towards Niklaus. "Look at me," she demanded. "Do you know why I am here?"

"You're here to kill me," he whispered sounding broken.

"You are my son Niklaus I am here to forgive you." I was literally stunned into silence. Our whole family was. "I want us to be a family again. With old," she looked directly at me a small smile playing on her lips. "and new members."

"New?" Finn questioned. Another door opening echoed through the silent room.

Then I heard her. "Elijah?" there was some more walking around until she finally entered the room where we all were. The second her eyes landed on me she was in my arms in a moment. She buried her head in my neck and wrapped her legs around my torso making sure that she had a tight grip on me. I, in return, wrapped my arms around her holding her as close to me as possible.

I kissed her on her head. When I looked back at the rest of my siblings Finn and Kol were the only ones with confused looks on their faces. Rebekah looked at me with a small smile on her face, but Niklaus could barely look at us.

I turned to my two brothers. "Kol, Finn, I would like you to meet Abigail." She lifted her head out from the crook of my neck finally noticing all of the people in the room. Even though she was a vampire she still had a slight shade of pink coming to her cheeks.

"Well, well, well, finally caught a beauty Elijah?" Kol asked taking in Abby's appearance. She had on a simple pair of jeans along with a dark brown blouse emphasizing her large brown eyes. She let her legs fall to the ground, but I kept my arms around her making sure that her back was pinned to my chest. I knew how my brother was. A, what they called, player.

"Hi," she mumbled sort of looking towards the floor.

"Come here my dear," Mother said offering her hand for Abby. Reluctantly I let go of my Abby and she stepped forward taking my Mother's hand. Mother placed her other hand on top of hers and gave Abby a warm smile. "Welcome to the family."

**Dangerous Liaisons **

**Still Elijah pov **

As the morning sun streamed through the windows I felt a presence next to me. A small amount weight was on my chest breathing softly. I wasn't sure if I wanted to open my eyes or not quite yet. I didn't want to open my eyes and find out that it was just another illusion. Face the fear that Abigail isn't with me anymore.

All though the temptation was too great, and my eyes opened. I was still in the room I had come to the night before after saving Elena from my temperamental sister. I looked down, a small smile coming to my face, and I saw Abby with her eyes still shut. I suppose that a part of me was still shocked that she was back with me, in my arms.

"You do know that staring is really creepy right?" her brown eyes fluttered open and she gave me a big smile. "Good morning 'Lijah."

"Good morning Abby," I said kissing her forehead. We both sighed and she snuggled back into my side.

All was peaceful, until there was a loud banging on our door. "You both better be dressed!" Rebekah called out. "Mother wants all of us to be fitted for the ball tonight."

"Does this mean we have to get up?" Abby whined burying her head in my chest.

I chuckled at her childlike manor before tossing the duvet off of us. She whined a little more, but eventually I got her to get dressed and down the stairs. I watched as she sat down next to Rebekah as they chit chatted about girl stuff. It made me smile to see Abby getting along with the rest of my family.

"Rebekah, Abby, tell me how handsome I am," Kol said admiring himself in the mirror. Oh my little brother, always the vain one.

"Oh Kol you know I can't be compelled," Rebekah retorted.

"Abby tell me how handsome I am," she looked towards me and pretended to be drawling over me.

She pretended to be surprised and looked back at Kol, "I'm sorry Kyle what did you say?"

Finn chuckled from next to me, but Kol was glaring in the mirror. It was hard to tell if it was playful or not. Suddenly the door crashed open and Niklaus came storming inside. "You went after Elena," he snarled at Rebekah.

"Here we go," my little sister muttered.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?"

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol asked sitting down. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh go back to staring at yourself," Niklaus glared at our youngest brother. I knew what was coming. These two were always like this pushing each other until one of them snapped.

"Who are you my Father?"

"No, Kol, but you are in my house-."

"Then perhaps we should go outside." All of us watched the two seeing who was going to back down first. Things were definitely not as I imagined it to be. I had thought our family would be whole, instead we were a bunch of puzzle pieces scattered on the same board.

Our Mother entered the room glaring at all of us. "Niklaus," she spoke. "A word."

The second they were gone Abby was laughing very hard. "And what?" Kol growled. "Is so funny."

She died down her laughter a little bit staring at Kol. "Oh you really don't see it do you? You are exactly like your brother it's hilarious to watch." Kol glared, but went back looking at himself in the mirror.

Rebekah sighed loudly and grabbed Abby's hand. "Come on Abigail we should be fitted for our dresses now." Abby took her hand out of Rebekah's for a small moment before walking over to me and giving me a tight hug. I kissed her cheek and watched as the two girls walked hand in hand out of the room.

* * *

**Finally an Abby pov!**

Receiving that phone call from Elijah was like placing me on cloud nine, and there was no coming back from it. I was slightly embarrassed when I didn't notice anyone else in the room when I came back, all I saw was Elijah. Although I guess that means that we're passed the 'meeting the family' part of the relationship.

I still hadn't really told anyone else that I was back quite yet. I might tell Damon, and maybe Jeremy, but everyone else didn't care. So they don't need to know.

I watched Rebekah as she slipped the glove like green dress. She smiled and twirled a little bit in the mirror. I myself picked at the dark red dress that she had picked out for me. It was a strapless dress that had a dark black ribbon going around my waist. Then the skirt had black lace covering it in designs. Rebekah had also killed my scalp with the curling iron so now my hair was in large ringlets. Rebekah also had done my makeup making me feel like a small child while her Mother placed ribbons in her hair. Not that Rebekah wasn't anything like a Mother figure; I think she could definitely pull it off.

"Stop fidgeting," Rebekah scolded putting the final touches on her hair. "You'll mess up my work of art."

I scoffed and stopped fidgeting by crossing my arms over my chest. "Easy for you to say, you've probably been to dozens of these. I have not, and I keep thinking that I'm going to trip and fall over this damn dress." Rebekah gave a small chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Elijah won't let anyone touch you let alone you falling down the staircase. Besides you're a vampire use your new gracefulness."

"I didn't have any to begin with," we were interrupted by a knock to the door. Rebekah was still looking at herself in the mirror so I was the one who answered the door. I smiled at the sight of Elijah standing there. He looked really good in a tux.

Elijah smiled at me his eyes raking down my body. "May I speak to you Abby?" He asked. I looked back at Rebekah only to roll my eyes at her smirk. So I took Elijah's hand and he led me out of the room only to be back in the one I awoke in this morning. I was about to ask Elijah what he needed to talk to me about, but I was interrupted when he placed his hand underneath my chin and brining my lips to his own.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me as close to him as possible. When he pulled away I was breathing heavily feeling slightly dazed. I gave a slight moan and rested my head against his chest.

"I thought that I owed you something," Elijah said twirling me around so that I was in front of him staring in a mirror. He still had his arms wrapped around my waist though. He leaned down and gave a small kiss on my collar bone. "I couldn't be there to help you through your transition, and even though I am here now I still thought that I owed you something." His hands were removed from my waist and he dug into one of his pockets.

They returned with a necklace resting their hands. I could only stare in awe at the red heart crystal that he hung around my neck. "Elijah," I stumbled blushing lightly. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I do believe that it is common in this decade that boyfriends give their girlfriends gifts, yes?" he had a light smirk on his face when he saw my annoyed one. "I had a friend of mine fill the heart with my blood giving it the red color also a slight bit of vervaine. Not enough to hurt you but enough to protect you. Just a little something of me to always have with you. Blood sharing is really personal amongst vampires whether it is from the vein or not."

I didn't say anything as I pulled my hair to the side so that Elijah could fasten the necklace around my neck. When he was done I spent no time flashing around and brining him down for a kiss. "Thank you," I whispered against his lips. "I love it."

He gave me a meaningful look and pecked my lips once more before offering his arm to me. "Shall we?" I sighed and accepted his arm.

"Might as well get this all over with," I mumbled. Elijah gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead before leading me out of the room. I staid by a majority of the Originals. All except Klaus because he was all nervous about Caroline coming. I had tried to tell him earlier that she loved romantic gestures, and all of that stuff. Then I had to help console Rebekah about Matt.

I was pleasantly surprised when Elijah's older brother Finn asked if he could speak to me. Although Elijah had this look on his face. The one he always got when he was suspicious of something or unsure. Nevertheless I followed Finn up the stairs to a room. When we walked in Esther was standing in the center of the room burning a type of plant. I was starting to get a little nervous at the icy smile she was giving me.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I asked looking towards Finn.

He nodded his head before throwing me, by my throat, into a wall. I gasped in surprise and pain giving him just enough time to pin me against the wall. Finn locked eyes with me his eyes dilating and contacting. Although he got a confused look before eyeing the necklace that Elijah had given me only a few hours ago. My heart clenched when he yanked it off of my neck and threw it somewhere. He then resumed locking eyes with me. Only this time I was powerless against the pull of compulsion feeling a daze set over my mind.

Making sure to keep our eyes locked he began to speak. "You will do anything my Mother says, and then you will forget this ever happened." I nodded my head robotically.

"Come here my girl," Esther said. Against my will I walked towards the elder woman. "Give me your hand." Again I did as I was told and gave her my hand. I winced as she took a nice and sliced my palm open, but I didn't cry out. She took my hand and placed it over a glass and muttered a few things while the blood fell into the glass.

It took only a moment for the wound to heal. Esther then dabbed a rag into a bowl of water from next to her and placed it on my healed hand wiping all of the blood away.

"Give her the necklace Finn," she said picking up the crystal from floor. "Elijah would notice if it was gone."

Finn nodded his head and clasped it around my neck again. He then took my arm in his and we left the room. As soon as we exited I felt a small pinch of pain enter my mind. I groaned slightly before turning towards Finn. "What was it you wanted to talk about Finn?" I asked giving him a small smile.

"Just wanted to warn you to be careful with my little brother. He was always the emotional one," that was all he said before untwining my arm from his and walking back towards the staircase. Okay, what was his problem? Not like he doesn't seem like a nice person and all, but he didn't sound all that sincere when he said that. Did he even care about Elijah? Speaking of Elijah I smiled walking down towards the stairs only to see him making his way upwards.

He gave me a hesitant look. "Are you alright? What did my brother wish to speak to you about?"

"I'm fine, and he just gave the usual big brother speech. You know the 'don't hurt my brother' speech?" I responded. "Why are we just standing on the staircase?" I asked looking around nervously. I met the ice blue eyes of Damon. He looked surprised, and I immediately turned my gaze back to Elijah. He was eyeing the necklace with a look of confusion on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine," he muttered slipping his arm around my waist bringing me close to him. "Excuse me," he announced as all of the Originals stepped onto the staircase. "May I have your attention please? Welcome thank you for joining us. You know whenever my Mother brings our family together like this it is tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a century old waltz. So if you all could please find yourself a dance partner and meet us in the ballroom." without another word Elijah took my hand and guided me towards the large ballroom.

I started to get nervous again at the sight of all the people watching us. "Elijah," I hissed glaring at his amused look. "I don't know what dance this is."

He took me in his arms and positioned me. "Don't worry, just follow my lead."

I still felt nervous, and I'm pretty sure I almost stepped on his foot once. "Why do you force me into these situations?" I complained like a child.

Elijah just smirked. "Because I love you, and I want you to try new things."

I groaned.

He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "It is time to switch partners. Damon is right behind you." Then he twirled me into the awaiting arms of Damon Salvatore.

"Well, well, well, long time no see baby Original," he said smirking. "If I had known that undaggering your little boyfriend would bring you back to town I would've done it sooner."

"I was going to tell you I was back," I admitted, "I just didn't really know how without running into-." I stopped. I guess I couldn't really say their names. Even after all this time. It still hurt too much.

Damon gave me a small sympathetic look. "How are you?" he asked.

"Better, now that Elijah's back," I said.

He smirked giving me the, what I like to call, Damon eyes. "Am I being replaced already Abbs? I thought our fling meant something."

I growled at him. "I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on earth."

"Yeah too weird sleeping with my hypothetical sister," he muttered looking around. "Hey have you seen Elena?"

Every time I thought for a second that I saw a flash of brown hair I immediately turned Elijah and I in a different direction. I think he knew what I was doing, but he didn't push me at all, at least not yet. "No," I muttered in a monotone.

"You'll have to talk to her eventually," he taunted just as the song ended. I stepped on his foot with my heel chuckling when I heard his small grunt of pain.

"Sorry you know me, I'm a klutz on the dance floor," he gave me a 'ha ha' before walking away most likely to find my dead to me sister. I looked around, but Elijah was nowhere to be found. Finn was also missing, Rebekah was talking to Kol, and I saw Klaus walking out the doors. I guess I was now alone.

* * *

**Elijah pov **

Something wasn't right. Finn had requested to speak to Abby earlier on in the evening and when she comes back the crystal on her necklace was backwards. I know for sure that I placed it right when I gave it to her. There was also the small fact that I could smell a small amount of blood on her. It came from her hand, but when I had looked at it there was not a hint of blood on it.

Something definitely wasn't right. One the waltz was over I saw Elena walking away. I followed her waiting for my chance to speak with her.

"Elena," I said making her stop for me to catch up to her at a normal pace. "I understand my Mother requested to see you?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "Why is something wrong?"

"Well her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least."

"Do you think it's an act?"

"It has me asking questions I never thought I would ask. Can I count on you to tell me what she says?" I questioned her.

She nodded her head slightly. "Of course, I'll find you later." She went to walk away but my arm snaked around and grabbed hers.

"One more thing," I said anger seeping into my voice. "If you ever think of harming Abby again I do not care what you are needed for or how many morals I break. I will make sure that your heart stops beating. Do we understand each other?"

Fear trickled into her eyes, but she nodded anyway without saying anything. "I can't, though," she whispered. "She left town." Obviously she did not pay much attention to the toast I made earlier.

"You have been misinformed," I told her. "She came back when I called her." I left her there to ponder this bit of information.

I went in search of Abby looking through the house trying to find her. I found her next to Rebekah who looked like she was going to break down at any moment. I knew that it was wrong, but I couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"Rebekah you stopped it," Abby spoke comforting Rebekah. "That is enough to make up for thinking about it. The moment you stopped you let your humanity show, that's all that matters."

Rebekah stopped and hugged Abby tightly to her. "Our family doesn't deserve you. Elijah does, but we don't deserve you."

"Go talk to Kol, make him stop," Abby said. Rebekah smiled and walked off most likely going to find Kol for whatever reason.

I snuck up behind Abby and wrapped my arms around her waist brining her close to me. She didn't say anything but leaned down against my body. "Are you alright?" I whispered into her ear.

"Why do you keep asking that?" she whispered back. "I'm fine."

Bending down I gave her a light kiss on her cheek. "You don't need to lie to me Abby I know you're hurting by being here." She didn't say anything so I carried on. "You don't need to be ashamed of it either. Just say the word and I'll take you away from here. Anywhere you want to go."

She smiled but still didn't say anything.

"London, Paris," her smile started to grow a little more. "Tokyo?" she finally laughed turning her head to face me a distant look on her face.

"I keep spotting glances of my sister tonight, and all I can see is the way she locked me up in a cellar and starved me for days and vervained me." She still had that far off look on her face.

Speaking of Elena I saw her walking around. I needed to speak with her. "Speaking of which I need to go speak to your sister. I believe that my sister is giving me a glare. She must want to speak to you." Abby turned around and sure enough Rebekah was looking at her along with that blond football player.

"Why do you need to talk to Elena?" She asked.

"I have suspicions about my Mother. I promise I will explain more later," I leant down and gave her a small kiss on her lips. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too." She didn't let go of my hand until she was too far to still hold onto me. I watched her go making sure that she was with Rebekah until I went to speak to Elena. I felt a small flare of jealousy in my body seeing the blond quarterback hugging Abby. I had to tell myself that he was Rebekah's date and that Abby had no feelings for him.

This made me think back to a conversation I once had with her deceased aunt Jenna.

Men were very territorial.

* * *

**Third person pov **

Esther watched as all of the members of tonight's dance gathering at the bottom of the staircase. One by one she recognized that all her children were there, including her new daughter-in-law. Abigail might not be official family, but Esther had watched the way she interacted with her children. Technically speaking she was already a member. Even her eldest, Finn, had grown a small soft spot for the girl. Not large enough for him to not regret compelling her.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," she began making sure that her voice was clear. "Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass, it provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being a part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" everyone said the word back clinking glasses. Esther made sure to have her eyes locked upon all of her children making sure that they each took at least a sip out of their glasses. Until her eyes finally landed on Abigail. Her glass remained untouched as she joked and laughed with a blond man and her daughter.

Esther frowned, why would the girl not take a drink? She was supposed to be bound with the rest of her children as well. That was the whole point of taking her blood earlier in the evening. It was a small courtesy to her son. That he could enjoy a few moments of being human with the one woman he loved the most. Now Esther almost regretted it seeing as though she was drinking her champagne. It was too late not to include the girl she already had her blood.

As everyone fanned back out Esther watched Elijah walks up to Abigail. Esther muttered a small listening spell and began to listen in on their conversation.

"You have not touched your drink," Elijah noticed.

Abigail frowned and handed him the glass. "Doesn't it smell a little funny to you?" No, this could not be happening. How did this girl figure it out? There wasn't supposed to be enough of the essence in the champagne for anyone else to notice it.

Elijah frowned taking the glass from her and bringing it to his nose. Esther watched the frown of confusion on her sons face with slight panic. He too must've noticed something because he was telling her not to drink it.

"Someone must've slipped a drug into it," Elijah said. "It normally smells faint like that. Not that you need to drink alcohol anyway."

"I'm a vampire now Elijah," Abigail giggled wrapping her arms around Esther's son. "I'm never going to get to age 21 anyway."

Esther watched sadly as Abigail got a far off look in her eye. Elijah noticed it as well because he took her in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. It was at a moment like this, that one of her children really showed humanity, that she questioned what she was going to do.

When Esther found Finn she told him of their latest problem. Finn left saying that he would take care of it. Esther then retreated back to her spell room sitting down on the couch thinking about what it will take to kill her children.

* * *

**Abby pov **

Elijah hugged me. He understood what I was saying. "Sometimes I wish that you had never gotten involved with vampires. Because of my selfishness you are stuck as a vampire."

I placed my hands on his cheeks making his eyes meet mine. "Because of your selfishness I am the happiest woman in the world. Sure there are dark moments, maybe a few things I regret not doing, but look on the bright side. We have forever together. Forever to travel the world, forever to love each other, and forever to be as one. I don't regret anything that has happened Elijah. I might wish I had done a few things or two, but I don't regret anything you've done Elijah. I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

Elijah gave me a small smile. "I love you too."

"Brother, Abigail," we both turned to see Finn there with three glasses with him. "I heard about your little mishap with the champagne. I assure you that Mother is tracking down the person that drugged your glass, but I thought that you might want a replacement."

Elijah was giving Finn this look that I couldn't describe. "That isn't necessary brother."

The two stood there toe to toe, eye to eye, almost as if they were challenging each other to make the first move. Not wanting a fight to break out between the two of them I took a glass from Finn and handed it to Elijah. I grabbed another, and then we all had glasses.

"To love, and family," I said raising my glass towards the two brothers at war. Finn had this glint in his eyes, and Elijah held one of caution. Nevertheless they both raised their glasses with my own and all three of us gave small cheers to each other. We were all watching each other as each of us took a sip from our glass.

Until we heard a commotion from outside. "Kol," Elijah whispered taking my glass and setting it aside before taking my hand. We all walked outside to see Damon getting off of a temporary dead Kol. I guess my instincts took over.

"Kol!" I yelled flying over to his side. I lifted his head, and sure enough it was snapped in half. "Damon are you crazy?" I asked. I heard someone whisper my name and looked over to see Elena standing there staring at me then looking back at Damon.

Damon stared at me with a sorry look on his face. "Maybe a little." He muttered. "Far be it for me to cause a problem." Elena gave Damon this look of longing and disappointment. Everyone watched as Damon walked away. This was started to feel an awful lot like a TV show filled with drama.

"Take him through the back," Elijah said. Finn and Klaus nodded before walking over to their youngest brother and taking him through the back door. Elijah looked between Elena, Stefan, and me. "I'll leave the three of you to talk."

He mouthed 'I love you' to me before heading back inside. One might think I would be angry at him for leaving me out here with the two people who tried to kill me, but I knew that he was only trying to help me. In his own way.

For a little bit we all just stared at each other. Stefan was the one to break the silence. "I'm not sorry for what I did," he said stepping closer to me. "Klaus needs to die." That was all he said before leaving me alone with Elena.

I crossed my arms and glared at her. "What's your excuse? I mean his humanity is off so that might be a little bit of a break for him, but what about you?"

"Abby," she started. "Look at everything Klaus has done to us, he killed Jenna, and he tried to kill Jeremy."

"Because you stole his family and refused to give them back!"

I gave a humorless laugh.

"Wake up Elena, and realize all of those that you're damning by starting a war with the Originals. Think of all the people have been collateral damage. Think of the lives you are tearing apart, then look at yourself in the mirror and think to yourself. Was it all worth it? I certainly hope so otherwise you're getting everyone killed for nothing."

I walked away wanting to find Elijah and have him hold me again. It was ridiculous how much I craved being in his arms, but I guess I realized it when he was daggered. The time away from him hurt so much. So it made me an Elijah addict, I guess.

I found him in at the bar paying the people as he ushered them out. I guess it was official. The ball was over, and no one died. I mean, permanently died. Kol probably had it coming though. His head turned to me and in a moment he was right beside me holding me in his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder.

He knew what I was thinking. Elijah just had this way of always knowing what I needed and when I needed it. Without saying anything Elijah picked me up bridal style and carried me up to our room. He set me down gently on the bed. He pulled the duvet over my body and lightly tucked me in. I watched silently as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I expected him to crawl in next to me, but was surprised when he started moving towards the door.

"Elijah?" I questioned sitting up.

"I will be right back love," he said smiling at me. "I need to talk to my Mother right now. Get some rest you've had a long day."

I listened to him and allowed my body to finally succumb to the day's events.

* * *

**Third person pov **

A man was staring at a female witch with such intensity in his eyes that it could've burnt a whole through the witch. "Where is she?" the man asked.

"It is not that simple," the witch responded. "You said that she transitioned into a vampire that just makes it ten times harder for me to find her location. You of all people should know how this works." The man ignored the witch and stared at the map in front of the witch.

"I need to find her Annika," the man growled. "It has been almost eleven years."

"I know that is what you want, but are you willing to go through with the consequences? This will affect her greatly, and not in a good way," the witch responded.

The man just nodded his head. "I've been waiting to do this for ten years Annika, I plan on going through with this."

"Why?" the witch finally asked. She had been wondering this ever since the man had come and asked for her assistance in this. "Why are you risking it?"

"I had planned this for my ex-wife," the man growled, "only to find out that she died, and now I know that my daughter is alive. Only to find out that she is a vampire, now I can do it for her. There is only one opening for the blood red comet. Once every thousand years."

"This is a really powerful spell though," the witch said looking back down at the man. "It will take a lot of power."

The man just shrugged his shoulders. "If you have doubts," the man growled. "Now is the time to back out. The Blood Red Comet is in less than a month away, and I need a witch that won't back out at the last moment."

"I won't," Annika said reassuringly to the man. "You are aware of the physical pain in the ritual correct?"

Again the man nodded. "I want her to have a normal life. I want her to grow old, get married, have children, and eventually die. I do not want her to be in love with an Original, and live forever with him."

"Have you ever considered that she might be happy?" Annika questioned.

The man gave her a warning growl causing the witch to flinch.

"I hope you know what you are doing Kyle."

* * *

**So many words... And there is Abby's Dad. Doesn't he just seem like a nice fellow...**

**Vote on the poll **

**Love to all. **

**-Author Unknown.**


End file.
